My Little Craft
by Thunder FFlash
Summary: ¿Se imaginan que nuestras compañeras mane six se pierdan en un mundo totalmente cuadriculado? una historia llena de comedia, aventura y una pisca de accion nos lleva al mundo de Minecraft, donde conoceran varios amigos en el camino y un gran y poderoso enemigo.
1. Capitulo 1 El portal

cap 1 el portal

esta historia comienza en un reyno llamado equestria y un pueblo llamado poniville, todos los ponis hacian sus cosas diarias, negociaban, los potros en sus clases de su escuela, era soleado el dia, y los pegasos despejaban las nubes del cielo todo este dia era perfecto, salvo, para una pony no

una silueta en forma de unicornio estaba adentro de una bibleoteca, ella era nadamas y nada menos que twilight sparkle haciendo unos de sus experimentos, twilight, se veia un poco estresada notandose por su crin morada totalmente desordenada y su falta de sueño, ella vestia de un traje de científico con unos lentes intentando mezclar un recipiente con otro

 **twilight:** bien, y para finalizar, segun mis calculos debo de insertar una cuarta parte de este recipiente de una muestra de mi magia condensada con este recipiente con una mezlcas de compuestos químicos y todos estaremos felices

 **pinkie:** ¡hola twilight!

 **twilight:** ¡HAAA!

twilight fue espantada por una poni rosada con crin esponjosa y voz aguada y twilight al escuchar se asusta agrega mas de lo requerido al recipiente, haciendo que explote en la cara de la unicornio, dejandola con cenizas esparcidas en su pelaje en la dirección de la explosión

 **twilight:** ¡HAY PINKIE! ¡ARRUINASTE MI EXPERIMENTO!

 **pinkie:** upsi, lo siento twilight, si quieres, te puedo limpiar con…

Pinkie busca algun elemento para limpiar a su amiga, y encuentra algo que tiene un diseño a aspiradora

 **pinkie:** dejame ayudarte

 **twilight:** ¡NO NO NO! NO TE ATREVAS A OPRIMIR EL…

twilight fue interrumpida por un aspiradora que escupia fuego terminando de pintarle la cara twilight

 **twilight:** boton

Pinkie no podia aguartar de sus risas que salian de su boca

 **twilight:** ¡Silencio! No es gracioso

 **pinkie** lo siento twilight, pero pareces como si te hubiera caido un relámpago

 **twilight:** ja. Ja. Muy graciosa pinkie, puedes dejar de reirte

 **pinkie:** jejeje, oki twilight

Pinkie mira todo el laboratorio de twilight fijandose en cada expermento que estaba en desarrollo, hasta que le llamo la atención una maquina parecida como un portal que tienen en el castillo las princesas del reino , pero mas grande

 **pinkie:** ¡huuuuu! ¿que es eso de ahí?

 **twilight:** heeee no tan rapido! ¿que vas a hacer?

 **pinkie:** pues... voy a ver esa maquina

 **twilight:** naaa, ¿encerio?

 **pinkie:** sipi

 **twilight:** pues velo soñando mejor pinkie, por que ni creas que dejare que te acerques

 **pinkie:** haaa ¿por que?

pinkie queda decepcionada y cabizbaja

 **twilight** por que estoy muy segura que oprimiras un boton y destruiras mi casa, y seran ya 4 veces que haces eso, y ademas, nosotros quedamos para jugar solitario y monopoly con nuestras amigas, ¿y no quieres que me lo pierda volviendo a ordenarla toda mi casa verdad?

 **pinkie:** bueno, ¿al menos me puedes decir auque sea para que sirve esa maquina?

 **twilight:** bueno, ando estado trabajando en esta maquina mucho tiempo. El trabajo de esta maquina es que descompone las particulas de un ser vivo destruyendo transferiendolo a otra ubicación y recrearlo en otro lugar diferente, auque bueno, esta maquina aun esta en desarrollo y no esta en condiciones para usarlo con seguridad

Twilight le da una explicación tan breve y cientifica, pero pinkie auque lo razone y analiza por si misma no lo entiende

 **pinkie:** twilight… siendote honesta, no entendi para nada a lo que te refieres

 **twilight** bueno, para mejor explicacion, este objeto sirve para transferir un ser viviente a otro

 **pin kie:** o ya,

Pinkie empieza a temblar derrepente pero era causado por un reloj que marcaba una hora

 **pinkie:** ho twilight, metengo que ir, los cakes me encargaron que les diera a sus bebes que se tomen su leche de la mañana… o era darles un vaso de refresco... Bueno, lo recordare en el camino ¡Adios twilight!

pinkie empezo a saltar como siempre pero ella fue tan descuidada que se cayo en una caja herramientas haciendo que una llave inglesa saliera fuera aventada de su lugar de origen, golpeando la maquina teletraportadora haciendo que perdiera el control total, generando haci un oyo dimensional

 **twilight:** sabia que pasaria

 **pinkie:** huy, losiento twili-iiiiii!

el oyo dimensional estaba en total fuera de control, este empezo a succionar todo lo que encontrabra sillas, mesas, y mas cosas, las dos ponis empezaron a ser succionadas pensando que fueran sus ultimos segundos de vida

 **twilight:** ¡HAAAAAA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDEEEEEEEEE!

Las 2 ponys tuvieron tiempo para agarrarse de algo solido, auque saben bien que no estaran por la eternidad alli, la fuerza del portal estan fuerte que en cualquier momento podrian soltar eso

 **Pinkie:** ¡OYE TWILIGHT!

 **twilight:** ¿¡QUE PASA!?

 **pinkie:** no te vallas a enojar, si no sobrevivimos aqui, solo quiero decir que ese pastel que te comiste ya estaba pasada

 **twilight:** ¡¿QUE?!

 **pinkie:** no te enojes twili….

 **twilight:** ho claro que si, ¡Ven aqui!

Twilight intento agarrar a pinkie y apenas se dio cuando del oyo y ella fue succionada

 **pinkie:** ¡TWILIGHT! ¡NO!

Pinkie toma aire y se avienta al oyo de dimensiones. al final ellas fueron succionadas, quien sabe que paso con ellas. O si?

 **bueno... este fanfic lo he estado estado escribiendo muchos años, y al fin se los quise compartir, aun no termino de crear este fanfic, pero espero les haya gusta este capítulo.**


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Que es este mundo?

cap 2 ¿que es este mundo?

se ve un cielo resplandeciente dando sus primeros rayos del sol ala tierra, dando comenzar el dia, pero, este mundo era muy diferente a equestria, todo es cuadrado las rocas, la tierra y las nubes. En el cielo aparece un portal, en ese portal aparecen unas 2 ponis cayendo pensando que haci es como terminarian sus vidas,

 **Las ponys** ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

las dos ponis ya estaban esperando ya su caida para morir, pero, gracias a celestia, cayeron en un arbol, se golpeaban en las ramas dandoles pequeños rasguños y golpes hasta caer en el pasto. estaban lastimadas, pero vivas

 **Twilight:** haaa, ¿que paso? ¿donde estamos?

dice twilight aturdida y adolorida levantándose con raspones y heridas en su cuerpo

 **pinkie:** twilight, tu cara, esta sangrando

 **Twilight:** ¿que? ho ¡maldicion! ¿por que me pasa esto?

 **Pinkie:** bueno, debe ser por que caimos como unos 15 metros del cielo, ¡HO GRACIAS ÁRBOL! ¡NOS HAS SALVADOS, ESTAMOS AGRADECIDAS!

pinkie lo dice casi llorando y abrazando todo el tronco

 **Twilight:** nada de esto hubiese pasado si !TU NO HUBIERAS ENTRADO A MI CASA CUANDO YO USTUVE HACIENDO ALGO! ¡AHORA ESTAMOS EN ESTE MUNDO EN DONDE TODO ESTA LLENO DE FORMAS CUADRANGULARES

 **Pinkie:** ¡HEY! momentito…¡¿QUIEN FUE QUE HA ECHO ABRIR EL PORTAL?! ¡OBVIAMENTE TU!

 **Twilight:** ¡ESTAS LOCA! tu fuiste la que te tropezaste

 **Pinkie:** tienes… toda la razon twilight, soy culpable, no sobrevivire en prisión, ¡ME USARAN COMO MUÑECA IMFLABLE!

 **Twilight:** espera, sabes que estamos haciendo... estamos peleando, no creo que llegaremos a ningun lado haciendo esto

 **Pinkie:** *snif* estoy de acuerdo, debemos trabajar en equipo, o si no, moriremos

pinkie empezo a soltar una lagrima y las 2 ponis se abrazaron llorando por perdon

 **Pinkie:** te quiero mucho twilight

 **Twilight:** *snif* yo tambien pinkie, vamos a buscar a alguien que nos ayude, claro… si hay vida por aqui

 **Pinkie:** Twilight

 **Twilight:** ¿si pinkie?

 **Pinkie:** extraño a mis amigas

 **Twilight** yo tambien pinkie... yo tambien

mientras tanto en ponyville, en la casa de applejack

Se veia un tablero de monopoly con un poni de color amarilla con una crin color rosa, era fluttershy teniendo en su casco un par de dados, la cual los tira en la mesa, dando un numero específico fluttershy: 6

Fluttershy agarra una pieza plateada en forma de poni de una pieza del juego de mesa y comienza a contar

 **Fluttershy:** 1 2 3 4 5 6, ¡fortuna!

la pegaso agarra con su pezuña una carta de fortuna, fluttershy con sus ojos cerrados para no ver lo que decia su carta, lentamente fluttershy abre sus ojos para ver que decia su carta

 **Carta:** "ve a la luna"

 **Fluttershy:** ve ala luna

 **Rarity:** hoo, mala suerte querida

 **Fluttershy:** pero… no entiendo, *snif* ¿como puedo ir ala luna si no he echo nada?

fluttershy cubriendo toda su cara para que no vean su cara llena de lagrimas

 **Rarity:** pero fluttershy, es solo un juego, tu nunca iras ala luna, eres tan indefensa como para hacer algo tan malo

 **Rainbow:** ja, hay ponys tan frágiles que toman un juego de mesa en serio

 **Applejack:** ¡silencio rainbow! Sabes perfectamente que ella es muy delicada, como si tu no lloraras

 **Rainbow:** ¿llorar? ¡ja! yo nunca lloro, eso es para potros

 **Applejack: bueno** , que no te acuerdas que estabas volando y estabas tan distraída con los wonderbolts, que te golpeaste en un arbol, y empezaste a soltar unas lagrimas

 **Rainbow:** bueno… jejej creo que es un mal entendido fue por que tenia una basura del aquel arbol en mi ojo

 **Applejack:** aja si... como no

 **Fluttershy:** chicas, hay algo que me preocupa mucho

 **Rarity:** ¿Hay algun problema querida? te escuchamos

 **Fluttershy:** bueno... Am... a pasado ya media hora que comenzo nuestra reunión, y, no han llegado twilight y pinkie

 **Rarity:** fluttershy tiene razon, twilight siempre llega a la hora dicha, y pinkie nunca se pierde de una reunión. algo debio pasarles

 **Rainbow:** eeem... Probablemente fue un contratiempo, de seguro ya vienen llegando

 **Applejack:** si fluttershy, tranquila, ya vendran

 **Fluttershy:** eso espero

Fluttershy veia como el sol se empezaba a ponerse y cada ves mas que esperaba aumentaba su preocupación de sus amigas, ella no se convencia con las respuestas de sus amigas, ella pensaba que algo grabé les paso, elle quería ir a buscarlas, pero su enorme miedo y timides la impedian salir de su zona de confort, lo mas accesible era esperar que iba a pasar


	3. Capitulo 3 Un refugio

cap 3 un refugio

mientras en el mundo desconocido

las 2 ponis caminaban sin rumbo, ellas sabian que estaban perdidas,

 **twilight:** sabes... estamos pérdidas

 **pinkie:** lo, sabia, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

 **twilight:** bueno, ya que llegamos hasta aqui, debemos descansar

 **pinkie:** si, mis patas sienten como si corrieron una maraton

Pinkie se tiro en el pasto, sentaron en el pasto para descansar un poco, talves ala mañana siguiente, pero ellas olieron algo, feo

 **twilight:** oye, ¿hueles es?

 **pinkie:** *oliendo* ¡puaj! huele horrible

ellas empezaron a analizar de donde provenía el olor, en poco tiempo, encontraron en donde provenia el olor, obviamente eran ellas por sus sudoración al caminar, y por que ellas no limpiaron sus heridas y raspones

 **twilight:** ¿por que no vamos a bañar nosotros en un rio? ademas si no me limpio mi sangre es muy probable que venga un animal por nosotros a matarnos

 **pinkie:** ¿Encerio? ¡Me encanta bañarme al aire libre!

las 2 ponis fueron a un rio muy cerca de ellas, pinkie hizo una bola de cañon haciendo que twilight se llene de agua

 **Pinkie:** ven twilight, ¡el agua esta riquísima!

 **Twilight:** genial pinkie, para que pueda limpiarme esta sangre de mi pel…

 **Pinkie:** dejate de parloteos twilight

Pinkie agarra el casco de twilight y la empuja hacia el lago. Twilight no lo tomo mal, al contrario, las 2 empezaron a reir juntas y empezaron a jugar salpicando el agua entre ellas.

mientras ellas jugaban, a lo lejos del agua se ven como salian del agua unas burbujas, de aallo salio algo en forma de un esqueleto, parecia que tenia vida propia, el al ver la ecena de las 2 ponys suelta una pequeña risa malévola

 **esqueleto:** señor, tenemos algo en la mira

 **¿?:** ¿Algo en la mira? ¿Que estas viendo?

 **Esqueleto:** puedo ver un par de caballos jugando en un lago, y al parecer, pueden hablar

 **¿?** : ¿Hablan? um… interesante… no los pierdas de vista, ya esta casi por anochecer, una emboscada va a tu posición, no sabran con quien se estan metiendo

 **esqueleto:** si señor

el esqueleto lentamente vuelve abajo del agua para seguir vijilandolas

 **pinkie:** oye Twilight, nunca te has bañado en el aire libre?

 **twilight:** claro, cuando era una potra todos fines de meses íbamos a un rio donde jugába con mi familia, hasta que mis padres me inscribieron a la escuela de super dotados, deje de ir por que lamentablemente tenia que estar totalmente enfocada en mis estudios

 **pinkie:** vaya, deseguro te sentias sola cuando querias hablar con alguien

 **twilight:** nope, los libro era los que me mantenian muy entretenida

despues de esa conversación hoyeron que sonaban una burbujas,

 **twilight:** ¿oíste eso?

 **pinkie:** ¿oir que?

 **twilight:** creo que no estamos solas

despues salio del agua un zombie haciendo que se asusten las chicas, y salieran del rio

 **twilight:** ¡¿OYE QUE ANDABAS VIENDO PERVERTIDO?!

Twilight le da una fuerte patada en la cara del zombie haciendo que el zombie cayera al rio, dandoles tiempo, a las ponis tiempo de correr

 **twilight:** !CORREEEE!

salieron del rio muchos zombies, hambrientos de carne, mientras ellas corrian, salian mas zombies del bosque hasta que los zombies las dejaran rodeadas

 **twilight:** es nuestro fin, estamos muertas

 **pinkie:** !TWILIGHT! por aya

pinkie señalo una cueva que talves les puede salvar sus vidas

rapidamente ellas corrieron lo que pudian hasta que llegaron ala cueva, ellas agarraron lo que pudian agarraron tierra pasto etc. para bloquear la entrada de los zombies, con suerte lo lograron a tiempo, aun se oian el gruñido de los zombies hambrientos

 **twilight:** fiu… por pocó

 **pinkie:** si, por poco y estamos muertas

 **?¿:** quien anda ahi

 **twilight:** ¿quien es? no queremos hacerle nada

 **?¿:** No les creo al 100%

 **twilight:** por favor, tenga confianza con nosotros

 **?¿:** Bien, ganaron, me convencieron

despues lentamente en la oscuridad se veia como llegaba una criatura como los zombies, pero no era de un color verde putrefacto como los demas, era como de color carne algo moreno, su vestimenta es una camiseta de color azul y un pantalon azul marino, acompañandose con una espada de color plata para defenderse

 **twilight:** Vaya, ¿Y tu eres?

 **¿?:** mi nombre es steve mucho gusto ¿y tu te llamas?

 **twilight:** mi nombre es twilight sparkle, soy una unicornio y mi amiga se llama pinkie pie, una poni de tierra,

 **pinkie:** holi

pinkie lo dice con una sonrisa muy grande

 **twilight:** venimos de un reino llamado equestria, bueno venimos de otro mundo hemos entrado aqui por accidente por una maquina y no podemos salir de aqui y estamos buscando la forma para regresar a nuestro mundo

 **steve:** bueno, no tengo idea en que universo viven pero, hay creo que una forma para regresar a su mundo, es por medio de un portal, hay maneras de hacer un portal

 **twilight:** y sabes como crearlo?

 **steve:** temo decirte que no, pero en las aldeas hay librerias, talves ahi pueden encontrar informacion útil

 **twilight:** pues que esperamos, hay que buscarla

 **steve:** un momento. ¿acaso estas loca? ¿que no sabes que que la noche es muy peligrosa?

 **twilight:** haber...

twilight quita el bloque de tierra pero ella recibió un susto de un zombie

 **twilight:** ¡HAAAA! tienes razon, es peligroso salir, no estudie tanto para que me coma un zombi

 **steve:** buenos... ¿que tal si se quedan aqui por hoy hasta que amanezca?

 **twilight:** me parece buena idea, ¿tu que opimas pinkie?

 **pinkie:** ¡PIJAMADA! YAY!

pinkie contesto con su humor fiestera

 **steven:** deben de tener hambre, ¿gustan algo de cenar?

 **twilight:** que generoso eres steve, por que no.

 **steve:** bien, esperen, no tardo

steve abrio un cofre donde a via comida, steve no les quiso ofrecer carne. el sabia que ponis no comen carne, comen pasto y ademas, pensaran ellas que podria comerlas, el mejor agarro en su cofre unas 2 manzanas para sus 2 amigas ponis

 **steven:** tengan, ¡provecho!

 **las ponis:** muchas gracias steve

 **steve:** no hay de que

las ponies empezaron a comerse sus manzanas, aunque no son como las mismas como las manzanas de poniville, terminando ya con la panza en pax, se acomodaron en un rincon para dormir,

 **steve:** ¿estan seguras que no quieren una cama para dormir?

 **twilight:** no gracias, estamos bien

 **steve:** ok, buenas noches

 **pinkie:** buenas noches steve

pinkie bosteso y al piso termino, (un verso sin esfuerzo)

las ponis empezaron a cerrar sus ojos para empezar a dormir y en soñar cosas fuera de la realidad


	4. Capitulo 4 La busqueda

cap 4 la busqueda

 **hora: 7:12**

la luna estaba dando sus ultimas iluminaciones al mundo, dandole lugar al sol, los pájaros empezanban a cantar dando comienzo al dia, nuestras 2 ponis seguian durmiendo, aun sabiendo que aun era de noche twilight dormia boca abajo con sus dos patas juntas, pinkie dormia roncando boca arriba con sus patas hacia al aire. los rayos del sol chocan en la cara de twilight la cual hace que se despierte, ella fue la primera que se levanto dando un bostezo

 **twilight:** *bostezo*

twilight al levantarse empezo a estirarse tronandose alguno de sus huesos y vio a pinkie que aun seguia dormida, twilight intenta despertarla

 **twilight:** pinkie, despierta

 **pinkie:** heee... cinco minutos mas

Pinkie cambia de posición para seguir con su sueño, twilight al ver eso, ella frunce el ceño

 **twilight:** *gruñido* ¡PINKIE YA DESPIERTA!

 **pinkie:** *bostezo* ¡Hey! ¿Que te pasa? Ya estaba por terminar mi super duper pastel con glaseado explosivo

 **twilight:** ¿QUE?

 **pinkie** : hee nada... ¿donde esta steve?

 **twilight:** no lo se, ¿que tal si vamos a buscarlo?

twilight y pinkie se dedicaron a buscar a steve por toda la cueva, pero lo que encontraron fue una nota arriba de un cofre

 **Twilight:** ¡mira! una nota

 **Pinkie:** huuuy… dejame ver

Pinkie tira a twilight para quitarle la nota, twilight se levanta con mucho enfado y le quita la nota con la ayuda de su magia

las 2 ponis se acercaron a la nota, twilight la agarro y la empezaron a leer juntas

 **nota:** queridas tualik y pinkie, me gustaria acompañarlas en su viaje, pero, yo tambien tengo un viaje que dar... lo siento amigas, adentro del cofre abra cinco manzanas para que se las coman y unas 2 espadas de piedra que les servira de mucho por que los monstruos siempre son peligrosos en la oscuridad, sin mas que decir. mucha suerte

atte. steve

 **Twilight:** ¡por Celestia! ¿como puede ser posible?

 **Pinkie:** ¿Que pasa twilight?

 **Twilight:** twilight esta mal escrito

Pinkie agarra a twilight viendose cara cara la una con la otra

 **Pinkie:** no seas ridícula twilight

 **Twilight:** tranquila pinkie

 **pinkie:** ¿Tranquila? pero si estaba apunto de regalarle un sueter que hize

 **twilight:** pinkie, se que tu estas triste, yo también, steve sabe muy bien lo que hace, y nosotros tambien, debemos de seguir adelante

 **pinkie:** ¿sabes twilight? tienes razon,

 **twilight:** bien, ahora, vallamos a corregir en lo que nos equivocamos

10 horas antes en poniville (9:00 pm)

mientras las otras ponis jugaban, fluttershy se fijaba en el reloj de pared, como pensativa, esperando a sus amigas, y sin ningun exito, aun no llegaban, rarity veia a fluttershy absortada viendo el reloj de pared como pensativa, rarity decidió ir con fluttershy para darle un poco de compañía

 **rarity:** vuelvo en un minuto chicas

 **applejack:** si tomate tu tiempo rarity

 **rarity:** ¿que pasa fluttershy?

 **fluttershy:** ha, hola rarity, nada… estoy bien, gracias

Fluttershy lo decia con una forma cabizbaja

 **rarity:** no, enserio querida, nunca te vi tan preocupada, recuerda que soy tu amiga... ¿que tienes?

fluttershy ve a su amiga con cara triste con lágrimas, continuamente ella empezo a llorar, rarity al ver la triste expresión de su amiga abrasa a fluttershy con mucha fuerza, haciendo que fluttershy llorara en el hombro de rarity

 **fluttershy:** ¡LAS EXTRAÑO RARITY! ¡NO HAN VENIDO POR 2 HORAS!

 **rarity:** tranquila... todo va estar bien

Todas las que jugaban ese juego de mesa se enfocaron en la flutershy sollozando

 **applejack:** ¿que pasa? ¿estas bien fluttershy?

 **rainbow:** que no ven que fluttershy sigue llorando

 **rarity:** ¡RAINBOW! Ese lenguaje queria

 **applejack:** debemos de buscarlas, antes que pase algo peor

 **Rarity:** ¿Y como las encontraremos, ya es muy noche y obscuro como para salir

 **Applejack:** no te preocupes, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en estos casos

Applejack va a la sala de su casa donde habia una caja llena de cosas para ir a buscar a sus amigas

 **Applejack:** estas cosas siempre las tenemos por que regularmente se nos escapan alguno de nuestros animales y nos dedicamos a buscarlas. Agarren lo que piensen que sea util

las chicas **empezaron** a agarrar todo lo que nesesitaban para buscar a sus amigas, como linternas, vendas, y comida, agarraron un par de alforjas y todo lo que tenian en sus cascos lo guardaron en sus alforjas

 **Rarity:** muy bien ponys, vallamos a buscar a nuestras amigas

todas las ponis salieron de la casa de applejack corriendo para buscar sus amigas perdidas, pero flutershy las detuvo

 **fluttershy:** hoigan

Las chicas se detuvieron y se enfocaron hacia fluttershy

 **Fluttershy:** talves puede ser un poquito tarde para buscar a nuestras amigas, ya saben... aqui esta muy oscuro, ¿y que tal si nos atrapa un monstruo, y nos come?

fluttershy empezaba a temblar mucho por el miedo que tenia, rainbow aprovecha la situacion y va detras de ella para tomarla pr sorpresa

 **rainbow:** vengo por tu pepinillo

Rainbow la asusta y fluttershy salta a una rama que tenia arriba de ella

 **fluttershy:** ¡HAAAAAAAA!

rainbow al ver como se asustaba fluttershy, rainbow se cayo de la risa, pero rarity y applejack la miraban muy enojadas

 **rainbow:** ¿que? Acaso no pueden reconocer una buena broma?

 **rarity:** ¡rainbow! ¿por que asustaste a fluttershy? ¿que no ves el problema que tenemos ahora? hum, pegaso inmadura!

 **applejack:** si rainbow... ¿tu que le hiciste a fluttershy para hacer esa semejante broma?

 **rainbow:** ¿que? Pero. fue solo una broma

 **applejack:** mira rainbow, nuestras amigas están perdidas y no creo que las encontremos con tus bromas, si nos ayudas las encontraremos mas fácil

applejack le ofrese su casco para levantarla a lo que rainbow acepta

 **rainbow:** esta bien

las chicas buscaron por todos lados, fueron a todas las casas de ponyville, buscaron en aire, pero nada, ellas ya muy exaustas en buscar a sus amigas, todas se reunieron a ala casa de rarity para ver que consiguieron

 **rarity:** ¿encontraron algo?

 **applejack:** yo pregunte en las casas y dijieron que no vieron nada sospechoso

 **rainbow:** yo busque en el aire y en clousdelle pero nada encontre

 **fluttershy:** yo les pregunte a mis animalitos, si vieron algo anormal, pero dijieron que no vieron nada

 **rarity:** chicas, yo propongo que mañana las seguimos buscando, y mañana hay que avisarle a la princesa Celestia, pero tenemos que dormir, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer para el dia de mañana

 **Applejack:** estoy de acuerdo con rarity

todas se quedaron a dormir en la casa de rarity, ella busco en su armario donde tenia algunas sábanas y almohadas guardadas todas buscaron un lugar para dormir bien. ya todas acomodadas y apunto de dormir, fluttershy rompe el silencio

 **fluttershy:** hoigan... si pinkie estuviera aqui, ella en estos momentos no dejaria de parlotear con nosotras. Y twilight probablemente estuviera intentando que pinkie se duerma

Todas se rien por hacer nostalgia sobre ese momento

 **Fluttershy:** extraño a mis amigas

 **applejack:** nosotras tambien fluttershy, nosotras tambien

rarity fue a la puerta para agarrar el apagador de las luces

 **Rarity:** buenas noches chicas

 **Chicas:** buenas noches

rarity apago las luces y se acomodo en su cama, y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos para entrar en un sueño profundo.

afuera de la casa, se veía una lluvia teniendo consigo relámpagos, no se veia ninguna alma en las calles de ponyville, y la obscuridad dominaba el lugar

 **Bueno chicos, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. son ibres para comentar, opinar y darle a favoritos... sin nadamas que decir ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	5. Capitulo 5 Un nuevo enemigo

cap 5 Un nuevo enemigo

las 2 ponis perdidas seguian caminando sin rumbo alguno, llebavan ya 3 horas caminando y ya muy cansadas, ya era medio dia, y las 2 ponis estaban totalmente desgastadas, pinkie y twilight con su lengua afuera significando que tenian las 2 pobre ponis sed

 **pinkie:** twilight, tengo mucha sed, siento que se me derrite mi pobre cuerpesito

pinkie diciendolo mientras se acercaba a twilight rapidamente y sosteniendose con sus patas delanteras el pecho de twilight y jalandola adelante y hacia atras

 **twilight:** pinkie. *le quita las pezuñas de su pecho a pinkie* te puedes calmar un segundo por favor, me estas desconsentrando

 **pinkie:** pero, que no sientes este calor, apenas podemos podemos escupir nuestra saliva

pinkie trata de escupir un poco de saliva, pero no lo logra, hasta salio un poco de saliva, pero gracias al calor, se seco rapidamente, y

se entristece

 **twilight:** mira, aqui hay un bosque con mucha sombra, vamos,

 **pinkie:** no lo se twilight, mi pinkie sentido me dice que puede pasar algo malo, mejor vamos a esa cueva muy oscura que no tiene ningun moustro en lo absoluto

 **twilight:** *mira la cueva y ve un gran cantidad de zombies, esqueletos, y arañas, y un esqueleto saca un letrero diciendo "ven amig , tenemos dulces 7u7"* "emmmm... lo dudo, pero, no lo se, hoo, mira pinkie, pastel gratis en el bosque"

 **pinkie:** ¿PASTEL? !YAAAAAY PASTEL GRATIS! *pinkie fue rapidamente con un rastro de arena de su cuerpo*

 **twilight:** !ESPERA PINKIE, NO VALLAS TAN RAPIDO!

Twilight va tras pinkie y ve a una pinkie comiendo el pastel

 **pinkie:** ¿gustas? *lo dice mientras tenia el pastel en la boca*

 **twilight:** pinkie... ¿no crees que es un poco sospechoso encontrar pastel de la nada?

 **pinkie:** *pinkie ingiere un poco del pastel y lo deja en su estomago* nah, ven twilight, ¡este pastel sabe increible!

de la nada salio una red atrapando a las 2 ponis, dejandolas bajo ataque

 **twilight:** pinkie, yo no entiendo, como haces tantas tonterias

 **pinkie:** *pinkie hace una sonrisa y levanta un poco sus patas delanteras* heee... lo hago por diversion

 ***bum bam tss* *risa del publico***

 **?:** vaya, vaya, vaya... miren lo que tenemos aqui

aparece de la nada, una silueta que sale de un lugar aleatorio

 **twilight:** ¿quien dijo eso? muestrate

 **?:** bueno, si tanto quieres que me muestre, lo voy a hacer… total, ya que te sera es inutil escapar

la silueta se empieza a acercar al lugar donde hay luz y se ve una persona igual que steve pero con ojos blancos

 **pinkie: *gasp*** ¡STEVE! ¿que te paso?

 **?:** ¿QUE? !NO SOY STEVE BURRA DE CARGA! ! ¡¿TU NO SABES QUIEN SOY?! !¿TU NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?!

 **pinkie:** ho, ho, ya se, el que vende pan en la esquina, no no, espera me equivoque, eres el que debe el los cupcakes ¿por que no pagueste los cupcakes?

Pinkie pregunta quejandose de aquel ser misterioso

 **?:** ***facepalm*** si seras burra ignorante, soy el mas malote de aqui, ¡HEROBRINE! ***sonido de truenos***

 **twilight:** hem, bueno, muy bonita tu presentacion y todo eso, pero, ¿serias muy amable de sacarnos de aqui?

 **Herobrine:** ¿bromeas?

 **pinkie:** bueno, por que preguntas si estamos en una red que ***twilight le tapa la boca***

 **twilight:** ¡callate! o quieres empeorar esto

 **Herobrine:** de echo, eso es lo que iba yo a hacerles poni morada, ***chasquido***

de la sombra salieron de la nada unos zombies con mucha hambre atras de Herobrine

 **Herobrine** :bueno chicos, ustedes ya saben que hacer

Herobrine da unos pasos hacia a atras

 **herobrine:** diviertanse !JAJAJA!

Herobrine sin darse cuenta, se tropieza con aquel arbol talado donde estaba el pastel cayendo

 **Herobrine:** ¡me lleva!… habia lavado esta camiseta esta mañana… en fin… adios ¡JAJAJA!

Herobrine desaparece lentamente en las sombras mientas el reía malévolamente

 **Twilight:** sgracias pinkie

 **pinkie:** Denada amigui

 **Twilight:** bien, intentare cortar la red con mi magia,

twilight empieza a concentrarse en cortar la red con la ayuda de su magia pero era muy inútil, estaba cansada y no podia concentrarse lo suficiente

 **twilight:** ahh... es inutil, estoy muy cansada para cortar la red

 **pinkie:** dejame intentarlo

 **twilight:** es inutil pinkie, con nuestro estado es muy imposible cortar la red por que las posibihaaaaaaaa

Las 2 ponys caen al suelo por la razón que la red se rompe

 **Twilight:** ¿Que? pe-pero ¿como?

pinkie: bueno. nadamas desate la red y ya

los zombies se estaban acercando mas y mas, llegando hacia los ponis

 **Twilight:** no puedo creer que vaya morir de la manera mas estupida

 **pinkie:** ¿ahora que hacemos?

 **Twilight:** no tienes otra idea?

 **Pinkie:** disculpame twilight, pero creo que no pense esta parte de mi plan

twilight mira a su alrededor y agarro la red que habia desatado pinkie, hace su intento para usar su magia con la red para enredarla en un arbol, la cual por suerte funciono, y agarro a pinkie y se balancearon sobre arriba de los zombies e irse al otro lado, pero por su mala suerte, en el otro camino, ya no era camino, sino una pared de piedra, las chicas pensaban que era su fin,

 **twilight:** ¿Es encerio? pense que nunca iba a sobrevivir en este mundo, si solo hubiera unas... ¡ESPADAS!

twilight saca las 2 espadas que les obsequio steve, y la otra se la da a pinkie

 **pinkie:** fien, hofa de fa fiffa

 **twilight:** discame ¿que dijiste?

 **pinkie: *suelta su espada*** dije hora de la fiesta bobita

 **twilight:** ho ya, bien, hora de pelear

las 2 ponis empezaron a combatir contra los zombies, twilight fue rodeada por 3 zombies pero para ella no era tan dificil, twilight uso su magia para lastimar la cara de zombie y despues usa su magia para que 2 zombies se golpeen, haciendo que se lastimen la cara y caer muertos y para el ultimo zombie, twilight usa su espada para arrancar los 2 brazos al zombie y lo empujo y se caiga y le entierra la espada en su cara para que no vuelva a levantarse, y muera, pinkie tenia 5 zombies al rededor suyo, ella partio ala mitad a 3 zombies de un solo espadaso, pero aun quedaban 2 zombies al rededor de ella, pinkie penso, y tuvo una idea, avento su espada como un bumerán derrotando a los 2 ultimos zombies, pero su mala suerte las 2 ponys fueron rodeadas por mas zombies,

 **twilight:** se termino pinkie.. es el fin...son demasiados... nunca pense que morira de esta manera

 **pinkie:** ahora que recuerdo… no hice mi testamento, espera... ¿puedes usar tu magia para alejarlos?

 **twilight:** es inutil pinkie, estoy muy cansada para que haga un hechizo para alejar zombies, nesesito algo para recuperarme ***piensa*** ¡LA MANZANA!

twilight saca una manzana y le da un mordisco a ella y empeza a recuperarse

 **twilight** : estoy lista, pero este hechizo puede usar la mayoria de mi fuerza

la pony morada empieza a concentrarse y empieza a brillar su cuerno con el tiempo se volvia mas brillante haciendo que los zombies queden segados con tanto brillo, y twilight empezo a decir palabras raras para confirmar su hechizo

 **twilight:** KA-KALLY LEXIC ¡FAJA! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

la luz estaba en su maximo resplendor, los zombies no veian nada, salio un campo de fuerza al rededor de las 2 ponys, y salio una gran explocion que desintegraron a los zombies que atacaban a las chicas, el humo de la explocion, el humo se expandia por toda la zona y momentos después, el humo se empezo a desaparer dejando ver un cráter al rededor de los ponies que aun seguian en el campo de fuerza, y se desintegro el campo de fuerza dando finalizado el hechizo, las ponys, totalmente cansadas, empezaron a ver todo borroso, y cerrando sus ojos lentamente, y calleron totalmente cansadas, pero twilight pudo alcanzar a ver una silueta acercandose a ellas, pensando que ahora si llego su fin o su salvacion, y twilight finalmente… cayo cansada

mientras tanto en equestria

un tren que se dirigia ha canterlot, donde habian subido las 4 ponys, rainbow, rarity, fluttershy, y applejack para ir con celestia y hablar sobre lo que sucedía

 **rarity:** bueno, ya casi llegamos a canterlot, cuando lleguemos a canterlot, le vamos a decir, lo que paso con twilight y pinkie

 **fluttershy:** pero que pasaria si celestia no tenga ninguna solucion para salvar a nuestras amigas y nunca las volvamos a ver?

fluttershy se preocupa y empieza a soltar una lagrima

 **applejack:** por supuesto que tendra una solucion,

 **fluttershy:** ahhh, pero... las extraño, las quiero volver a ver

 **rarity:** fluttershy, tranquila, no hay que alarmarse, estoy segura que las vayamos a salvar y todo volvera a la normalidad, solo, cree que las vamos a salvar

 **fluttershy: *quitandose las lagrimas*** ok, voy a creerte rarity, ***snif*** ademas, ellas son muy inteligentes para que puedan seguir vivas

en tren empeza ya a detenerse ya que ya habia llegado a su destino, el conductor va avisarles a todos los ponys que llegaron a su destino

 **conductor:** disculpen por molestarlas, pero ya llegamos a su destino

 **rarity:** muchas gracias amable conductor ***mira a fluttershy*** ya sabes, solo cree

 **fluttershy:** muy bien,rarity, voy a hacerte caso

mientras, en el castillo de canterlot

 **celestia:** ¿acaso estas haciendome una broma? te dije mil veces, que me hicieras emparedado de queso a la parrilla, no un emparedado de eno a la parrilla

 **cocinero:** Lo siento mucho princesa, por favor, no me mande a la luna como lo hizo con mi compañero le voy a dar su emparedado de queso,

 **celestia:** Lo siento mucho, es que, assssh, estoy muy preocupada por el evento que sera en 2 semanas, y estoy muy preocionada, le mande un mensaje a mi alumna twilight sparkle esta mañana y ninguna respuesta, es muy extraño, siempre me da una respuesta al momento, pero lleva toda la mañana sin que me haya contestado, ¿que le habra pasado?

 **rainbow:** ¡princesa celestia!

 **celestia:** rainbow dash, fluttershy, rarity, applejack ¿que es lo causa de su llegada?

 **rarity:** ¡ho celestia! tenemos un problema grave

 **celestia:** ¿una pregunta? ¿y twilight sparkle y pinkie pie?

 **fluttershy:** eso es el problema, ellas no aparecen por ningun lado,

 **celestia:** espera... ¿que? ¿como que no aparecen?

 **applejack:** no lo se, las hemos buscado por todo ponyville, y ningun resultado

 **celestia:** ho no, esto es malo, sin los elementos de la armonia completos, seria inutil derrotar a los villanos, y toda equestria estaria totalmente indefensa, debemos hacer algo, voy a tener que cancelar el evento que estamos haciendo, ¡esto es grave!

 **rarity:** ¿usted sabe como vamos a solucionarlo?

 **celestia:** ¿vamos? vamos me huele a manada, yo tengo muchas cosas pendientes, soy la princesa del sol, el sol no se esconde solo

 **luna:** de echo, yo la puedo...

celestia: ¡TU, CALLATE! bueno, pero nesesitamos saber cual es la ubicacion de ellas

 **rainbow:** esperen, creo que conosco a alguien quien puede ayudarnos a saber donde estan

la escena cambia por el lugar mas escalofriante, el bosque everfree a ver la zebra zecora para ayudarlas

 **zecora:** haci que... ustedes nesesitar mi ayuda, pues dejenme salir de la duda

 **chicas:** nuestras amigas no aparecen

zecora: ***piensa*** tienen suerte, tengo un par de herramientas que las dejara satisfechas

zecora saca una caldera y un libro y empieza a buscar, zecora empezo poniendo agua y especias que decia su libro

 **zecora:** bien necesito, un pelo del sujeto si quieren que lo revelo

todas se quedan pensativas, nadie tenia un pelo de twilight o pinkie hasta que rainbow se le prendio el foco

rainbow saca su libro de "daring do* que tenia por si las mocas, ella lo habre y empieza a ojear rapidamente hasta que encuentra por suerte un pelo de la melena de twilight

rainbow: ¡LOTERIA!

 **rarity:** rainbow eres asombrosa, ¿como sabias que habia un pelo de la melena de twilight?

 **rainbow:** saben, no soy la unica que le gusten las aventuras de daring do

zecora introduce el pelo en el caldero y el cuarto derrepente se lleno de humo, todas empezaron a toser por causa del humo, pero el humo significaba que los ingredientes insertados han funcionado correctamente

 **fluttershy:** ¡miren! es twilight y pinkie

todos miran hacia donde esta el caldero, y si tenia razon fluttershy... estaban twilight, y pinkie caminando sin rumbo cansadas

 **Applejack:** ¡POR LOS CORRALES!, ellas estan perdidas caminando sin rumbo, pero se ven cansadas,

 **rarity:** ¿no podemos hacer nada?

 **zecora:** no, las cosas que fueron echas con un solo proposito, mismo sera su fruto

 **rainbow:** ¿ella que quiso decir?

rainbow lo dice confundida con los versos de la zebra

 **applejack:** bueno... dijo que solo el caldero solo muestra lo que estamos buscando

 **rarity:** bueno, aun asi, muchas gracias de todas formas, se lo agradecemos mucho

 **zecora:** todo para salvar y juntar, buena suerte

ya en canterlot

 **chicas:** ¡princesa celestia! ¡le tenemos buenas noticias!

 **celestia:** que ¿ya encontraron a las chicas?

 **Rainbow** : em... si, pero al mismo tiempo no

 **celestia:** ¿como?

 **applejack:** osea, rainbow quiere decirle, que encontramos a nuestras amigas, pero, no estan aqui

 **celestia:** no lo entiendo, haber... me estan explicando, que no esta, ¿pero en donde?

 **applejack:** bueno, digamos que? en otra dimension

 **celestia:** ¿¡QUE!?

 **rarity:** bueno no lo vimos muy bien, pero el lugar no era como es aqui, si no como que se ve, muy, pero muy cuadriculado

 **celestia:** espera, se refieren... ha, haaa, maldicion maldicion, ¿¡por que todo se esta empeorando!?

un guardia real iba pasando por la puerta, la cual celestia le llamo la atencion

 **celestia:** ¡hey, tu!

 **Guardia:** ¿que pasa su majestad?

 **celestia:** quiero que actives el portal, código mk-72

 **Guardia:** claro princesa

 **rainbow:** ¿sucede algo?

 **celestia:** si, algo muy malo, ese es un mundo muy peligroso, esa dimension, la llamamos nosotros "minecraft"

 **rainbow:** ¿minecraft? ¡JA! que nombre tan ridiculo

 **celestia:** que no les engañen su nombre. auque su nombre sea ridiculo, oculta un secreto, un secreto que ninguno a sobrevivido para contarlo, es sobre un ser llamado herobrine

 **ponys:** ¿herobrine?

 **celestia: *suspira*** acompañanme

celestia lleva a los ponys a un cuarto que casi nadie sabe, solo ella, su hermana, twilight y ahora, las mane six, un cuarto incalculable de libros, habia libros de todo tipo, desde libros de sobre equestria, hasta el menos conocido, celestia busca entre millones de libros hasta que encontro el que buscaba "minecraft y sus misterios"

 **celestia:** este libro, les dice todo lo que deben de saber, ***abre el libro y se va a la pagina de herobrine*** este libro dice, que es un espiritu de ese mundo, tiene el poder de controlar a todos los mounstros que habitan en esa dimension, se dice que ese espiritu esta ahi por que el murio y habita siempre en ese lugar, y no descanzara hasta destruir cualquier forma viviente que este en contra de el

 **applejack:** pero, ¿hay una forma de derrotar ese tal, herobrine?

 **celestia:** como dije anteriormente, nadie sabe como es ni saben como derrotarlo, y si alguien lo supiera, no viviria para contarlo,

 **rarity:** pero tiene que tener una forma para derrotarlo, no podemos ir alla y no saber como derrotar

 **celestia: *se enoja*** ¡mira, disculpame, pero yo no soy tan sabia como para saber todo sobre de el, tu tienes que descubrir la forma de como derrotarlo!... ahh, Lo-losiento, perdon… disculpenme, solo es que... yo... no, no me puedo controlar muy bien en estos casos, con esta edad que tengo, para mi, ya me es dificil controlar mis emociones sobre la ira sobre estos casos, solo... nesesito, tranquilizarme

 **Guardia:** su majestad, perdone por interrumpirla, pero ya esta listo el portal

 **celestia: *mira a el guardia por unos momentos y se vuelve a enfocar en las ponys*** solo les digo que tiene un trabajo, y es salvar a sus amigas ¿estan seguras que pueden hacerlo?

 **chicas:** si su majestad

las ponys llegan hacia el portal donde esta luna esperandolos para que entren

 **rainbow:** bien chicas, ¡hora de salvar a nuestras amigas!

 **luna:** esperen un segundo, celestia me dijo que les diera estas alforjas, contienen cosas utiles para encontrar ha sus amigas

 **applejack:** gracias luna, te lo agradecemos

 **luna:** mucha suerte, y tengan cuidado

las chicas se despiden de luna y se preparan a meterse en el portal entrando hacia otra dimencion para salvar a sus amigas, quien sabe que les pasara adentro

 **Bueno chicos, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. Como ven, decidi aunmentar mi comedia. aunque honestamente ese es mi objetivo, que este fanfic sea muy divertido y comico, apartir de este capitulo encontraran mucha comedia. asi que preparen sus estomagos (Eso espero) bueno... son ibres para comentar, opinar y darle a favoritos... sin nadamas que decir ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	6. Capitulo 6 Un rescate habitual

cap 6 Un rescate habitual

el episodio comienza twilight abriendo sus ojos lentamente ella aun tenia sus ojos nublados, poco a poco fue retirandose ese nublando de sus ojos dejando ver a la pony de color lila, twilight veia que no estaban en el lugar donde se habia desmayado, comenzo a investigar donde se ubicaba, y derrepente oye una vos aguda

 **?:** ¡ho! veo que despertaste

 **twilight:** ¡HAAAA POR CELESTIA! ¿quien eres?

 **?:** tranquila, no te hare daño, deja presentarme, mi nombre es Ivan, yo te recoji cuando caiste inconsciente con tu amiga, vi como derrotaste ha esos zombies, ¡ESTUVO GENIAL!

 **twilight:** ¡haaa! ***se agarra su cabesa***

 **Ivan:** debes de descansar un poco... te ves aun cansada

 **twilight:** ¿donde esta pinkie?

 **Ivan:** ¿tu amiga? ho, esta esta por ahi ***señala a la pony rosada***

twilight se levanta y va a ver su amiga, y le habla para despertarse

 **twilight:** pinkie, despierta ***le pone su casco***

 **pinkie:** ummmm... ***le quita el casco*** otros 5 minutos mas

 **twilight:** ¡PINKIE DESPIERTA!

 **pinkie:** ¡HAAAA! juro que yo no robe los los pasteles del mostrador ***se cae de la cama, se lavanta del piso, y da una sonrisita de "yo no hice nada" *** espera, ¿donde estamos?

 **twilight:** ni idea, pero este joven llamado Ivan nos llevo hasta aqui para que no nos hagan nada

pinkie mira hacia a Ivan y da una gran sonrisa

 **twilight: *susurrando*** Ivan ten ***le da un casco*** yo que tu lo uso

 **Ivan:** ¿por que?

pinkie pie empieza a explotar de alegria y acercarse rapidamente hacia Ivan, Ivan se asusta y se pone el casco rapidamente y Ivan fue tirado por la pony rosada

 **pinkie:** ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS POR SALVARNOS! ***Lo levanta y le da un abrazo fuerte que Ivan pensaba que iva a explotar*** ¡ES UN GRAN HONOR QUE YO SEA TU AMIGO! ¡DE ECHO SOY AMIGA DE TOOOOODO EL MUNDO!

 **Ivan:** ha... mis... huesos

 **pinkie:** ups, losiento Ivan ***lo suelta y Ivan se cae***

 **Ivan:** ayy, demonios... gracias por el casco, quien quiera que te llamas

 **twilight:** huy, disculpa mis modales Ivan, no me presente... mi nombre es twilight sparkle y de seguro ya has conocido mi amiga, pinkie pie

 **Ivan:** si, ya la conoci, ¿siempre es haci?

 **twilight:** uff, claro, haci se pone siempre cuando conoce a alguien

 **Ivan:** pero bueno, mi pregunta es ¿que estaban haciendo en ese bosque?

 **twilight:** larga historia, nadamas estabamos apunto de morir en una oleada de zombies. aun haci, gracias por salvarnos

 **Ivan:** no es nada, mi madre me dijo que es peligroso salir en la noche, sobre todo, por alguien llamado herobrine, pero solo es una leyenda

 **twilight:** en realidad no lo es, es real

 **Ivan:** ¿en serio? pense que era solo una leyenda

 **pinkie:** aun no me han aclarado una duda, ¿donde estamos?

 **Ivan:** ho, si, se me estaba olvidando, dejenme presentarles ***los lleva afuera de la casa de Ivan*** sean bienvenidas, al ¡PUEBLO HENRICH!

 **twilight:** oye ¿y no se asustan que estamos aqui? ya sabes, 2 ponys y, ¿que son ustedes? Nunca habia vista de su especie

Ivan: somos humanos... y no, desde mounstros perturbadores, hasta estructuras que flotan sin ningun estupido sentido, estamos completamente acostumbrados en ver cosas extrañas, como ejemplo, ese persona morada * **lo ven con ganas de matarlo***

?: eyyy, ¡MUY BUENAS A TODOS WAPICIMOS! AQUI VEGUETTA 777 EN UN NUEVO EPISODIO DE... ***es golpeado por un ladrillo y se cae*** ¿madre mia, pero que fue eso?

 **Ivan:** ***se limpia las manos*** ja, tonto

 **twilight:** emm, si, te comprendemos Ivan, pero bueno, queriamos preguntarte algo

 **Ivan:** claro ¿twilight que nesesitan?

 **twilight:** bien... nosotras no somos de esta dimensión, y tratamos de buscar la forma de como volver a nuestro mundo ¿Nos podrias ayudar con eso

 **Ivan:** bueno... en la biblioteca pueden buscar muchas cosas, desde hechizos, hasta portales

 **twilight:** ¡genial! ¿nos puedes guiar?

 **Ivan:** por supuesto, por aqui

mientras tanto

las 4 ponys habian entrado exitosamente el portal, y ellas se empezaron a dedicar a buscar a sus otras amigas,

 **rarity:** ¡Hay por celestia! mis hermosos cascos, se estan llenando de lodo, cuando salvemos a nuestras amigas, juro que me limpiare mis cascos con un tipo de cloro,

 **applejack:** rarity, ¿yo pienso que son solo agua y jabón estarán bien?

 **rarity:** por supuesto que no applejack, el lodo es algo que no es muy facil de quitarse, la belleza, es lo primordial para ser una pony de clase alta

 **rainbow:** ¿alta? pero de sobreactuar como una actora de telenovela jejeje

 **rarity:** ¡YO NO SOBREACTUO! ¡¿QUE TE PASA RAINBOW?!

 **chicas:** jajajajaja

 **rarity:** bueno... creo que sobreactuo, un poquitin

 **rainbow:*se pone de brazos cruzados*** claaaaro

de la nada suena un pitido que provenía de una alforja

 **applejack:** ¿estan oyendo lo mismo que yo?

 **fluttershy:** no lo se, pero, me da mucho miedo ***trata de esconderse con sus cascos***

 **rarity:** esperen

rarity busca en la alforja lo que proviene el sonido, es un objeto con un estilo de gps

 **applejack:** ¿pero que es eso?

 **rainbow:** ¿que es eso?

 **rarity:** no lo se, pero ahora lo averiguaremos

rarity aprieta un boton y desactiva el sonido,

 **gps:** Analizando... analisis completado... bienvenido al gps X3T74, twilight sparkle, y pinkie pie encontradas exitosamente, tiempo de llegada aproximada, una hora con 32 minutos, lado este

chicas: ¡WOOOOOW!

Las ponys se maravillaron por la tecnología que tenian en sus cascos

 **applejack:** asi que... ¿esto son las herramientas que nos dijo luna? me gusta

 **rainbow:** ok ponys, vayamos a salvar a nuestras amigas, tenemos mucho que caminar, ¡VAMOS!

las ponys fueron con la ayuda del gps para buscar a sus amigas

mientras tanto en la bibleoteca

 **twilight:** crafteos no ***lo avienta*** cocina facil tampoco ***lo avienta*** luna de pluton menos ***lo avienta*** manga erotico ¿que rayos hace esto aqui? ***le echa un ojo*** de mala calidad ***cierra el libro y lo avienta***

 **Ivan:** haaam... twilight, no quiero molestarte pero hay un...

 **twilight: *interrumpe*** lo siento Ivan, estoy muy ocupada para que me cuentes una de tus cosas

 **Ivan:** nadamas te decia que ese lugar en donde estas revisando, son libros de importancia baja

 **twilight:** la paz mundi... ¿que? ***mira hacia arriba***

 **letrero:** "cosas que nadie le importa"

 **twilight:** ***facehoof*** gracias ***se baja de las escaleras***

 **pinkie:** una pregunta, ¿como sabes tanto de esta bibleoteca si nisiquiera trabajas aqui?

 **Ivan:** uff, aqui es donde he echo mis tareas desde la secundaria, hasta donde estoy que es el primero de prepa, y me seguira hasta carrera, carajo

 **twilight: *susurrando*** portales, portales, ¿donde esta la sección de los portales? vaya, por fin

 **letrero:** *portales"

 **twilight** : ok, a buscar... otra ves

 **Ivan:** y bueno, quiero saber un poco de su especie, que es lo que hacen regularmente

 **pinkie:** bueno, yo normalmente soy una pony fiestera, hago pasteles, salvo aveces todo el reyno

 **Ivan:** ¿salvar?

 **pinkie:** sipi, yo y otras amigas hemos salvado todo equestria, por ejemplo una pony loca queria mantener la noche para siempre, un dragon reyno del caos quiso conquitar equestria, una reyna casarse con un general que manejaba tropas. que por cierto parecia un queso, entre muchas cosas mas

 **Ivan:** parece bastante interesante, ¿y como fue que llegaron aqui?

 **pinkie:** muy simple, lo que pasaba es que twilight se puso como loca un dia y creo un portal, y yo llegando muy despreocupada y ella me dijo, ***imitando a twilight*** "¡oye pinkie! mira lo que hize" despues yo como la inteligente que soy dije "que no agas eso que nos haras en mil pedazos" y ella no me escucho y jalo la palanca y, aqui estamos

 **twilight:*oyendose desde lejos*** ¡OYE ESO NO ES CIERTO PONY MENTIROSA! ***todos los que andaban ahi la callaron*** ratas

 **Ivan:** saben... mejor me callo

 **twilight:** bien chicos, por fin encontre algo que nos puede ayudar, este libro es de un portal especial que te puede llevar a cualquier parte que desees, lo malo es que los requerimientos para hacer son un tanto, exigentes segun yo

 **Ivan:** ¿como que?

 **twilight:** 6 bloques de oro 4 de diamante, un cubo de lava y un poco de redstone ¿que clase de cosa satanica son esas cosas?

 **Ivan:** ho, tengo un amigo que vende esos minerales

 **twilight:** ¿nos lo puede dar?

 **Ivan:** em, si, pero lleva 3 semanas que no le han mandado el cargamento

 **twilight:** ¿es en serio Ivan?

 **Ivan:** ¿que? no es mi culpa, son la culpa de los mineros

mientras tanto en una cueva con mineros

 **minero jefe:** ¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS! ROMPAN ESTE MURO QUE BLOQUEA LA ENTRADA DE LA CUEVA

 **minero 1:** pero jefe, no tenemos energia para seguir rompiendo, tenemos hambre jefe, hace 4 dias que se nos acabo la comida

 **minero jefe:** bien, me convencieron, no queria ser generoso pero pues ya que, tengo en mi mochila unos sándwiches compartencelos y sigan trabajando

 **minero 2:** emm, jefe, no creo que quede para todos, mire

se ve a uno de los mineros comiendose todos los sándwiches que quedaban en la mochila, dando un eructo significando que se lleno

 **minero 3:** ¡o dios mio! ***se desmaya***

 **minero jefe:** !SAÚL!, !HIJO DE LA GRAN PU...

 **Ivan:** auque... puede ser que ellos esten en graves problemas por que en donde trabajan cae muchas rocas, haciendose que ellos esten atrapados, pero neee, pienso que estan comiendo una pizza o algo por el estilo

 **twilight:** y bueno, ¿ahora que tenemos que hacer?

 **Ivan:** bueno tengo una solucion en mente, pero creo que no les gustara

 **twilight:** que cosas dices ivan..., de seguro va a hacer la mejor idea que hayas tenido

 **twilight:** ESTA ES LA PEOR IDEA QUE HAYAS TENIDO, como nos puedes hacer esto en picar minerales, osea esto es ridiculo

 **pinkie:** si, muy ridiculo como cuando te pusiste ese bikini ajustado en la piscina... y bueno, despues creo que el bikini no soporto la elasticidad, y se rompio, y...

 **twilight:*se sonroja*** pinkie, por que andas diciendo eso?

 **Ivan:** dejen de pelear chicas, bueno, para que les haga mas facil yo las voy a ayudar en minar

 **twilight:** por supuesto ivan

 **Ivan:** ¡bueno hora de minar!

mientras

las 4 ponys seguian caminando muy cansadas, pero ellas no se rindieron... auque sean tomado un pequeño descanso, y volvian a enfocarse en su busqueda, hasta que por tanto tiempo de viaje, tuvieron un inconveniente

 **gps: *interferencias*** error, quedandose sin señal del punto de llegada

 **rainbow:** ¿ahora que le pasa?

 **rarity:** no lo se, al parecer, esto se esta quedando sin señal

 **fluttershy:** ho no, ¿y ahora que hay que hacer? ahora si, nuestras amigas estas ahora si mas que perdidas

 **applejack:** tengo una idea, que tal si rainbow vuela hacia las nubes para ver si hay una pista que nos pueda ayudar

 **rainbow:** ¡no se diga mas!

rainbow dash rapidamente, mueve sus alas y despeja sus patas del suelo, para proseguir a ir hacia las nubes, rainbow empieza a mirar hacia el suelo desde las alturas, derrepente ve un cráter en el suelo,

 **applejack:** ¿¡RAINBOW, QUE ES LO QUE VES!?

 **rainbow: *desciende*** vi a lo lejos que habia un crater por alla en ese bosque *señala*

 **fluttershy:** al parecer fueron ellas

 **rarity:** lo dudo fluttershy, ¡vamos! hay que ayudarlas, a lo mejor esten en problemas


	7. Capitulo 7 Encuentro inesperado

cap 7 Encuentro inesperado

 **twilight,** pinkie e Ivan se pusieron manos y cascos a la obra para conseguir los minerales, pero ellos sabian que no iba ser nada facil

 **Ivan:** ¡vamos chicas! ¡se que podemos hacerlo!

 **twilight:** aja si, y como lo haremos si estas sentado comiendo una manzana

 **Ivan:** chicas, saben que yo no he comido todo el dia desde que las rescaté, y pinkie disfruntando de su cupcake con sus chispitas de chocolate, y tu twilight una ensalada de eno, no manchen dejen tener auque sea algo en el estomago

 **pinkie:** Ivan tiene razon, dejemosle que coma algo

 **twilight:** bien, termina tu manzana y comienzas a trabajar

 **Ivan:** como diga su majestad ***modo sarcastico***

mientras con las otras

las 4 chicas que buscaban ha sus amigas, se dirigieron al crater que habia encontrado rainbow, pero su mala suerte, no encontraron nada

 **applejack:** santas manzanas, aqui no estan, de seguro nuestras amigas hicieron lo que podian para defenderse

 **rarity:** lo dudo applejack, twilight tiene tanta magia como para hacer este tipo de crateres muy grandes

 **fluttershy:** de seguro, algun monstruo las haya atrapado, y esten para su plato principal para que se las coma ***llora***

 **rarity:** no te preocupes querida, las vamos a encontrar cueste lo que cueste

 **rainbow:** oigan, losiento por arruinarles su conversacion pero, mira lo que encontre atras de estos arbustos

todas las chicas se dirigen lo que habia en ese arbusto y encontraron un pueblo lo bastente grande, las ponys se asombraron

 **chicas:** ¡WOOOOOW!

 **applejack:** pense que este universo esta desavitado

 **rarity:** lo mismo decia yo

 **rainbow:** bueno, que estamos esperando, vallamos a buscar a nuestras amigas

 **applejack:** ***le agarra de la cola*** no tan rapido señorita, como vamos a buscar asi como haci a nuestas amigas,a lo mejor esas cosas que no sabemos que son, pueden atacarnos

 **rainbow:** entonces, ¿como es que vamos a encontrar a nuestras amigas?

 **rarity:** rainbow tiene razon, puede ser que ahi esten nuestas amigas, es mejor arriesgarnos y hacer todo lo que podamos para rescatar a nuestras amigas

 **applejack:** ***suelta a rainbow*** tienen razon chicas, pero tenemos que ser tranquilas, a lo mejor los vallamos a sustar, es mejor no alterarnos y esas cosas

las chicas se empiezan a acercar tranquilas al pueblo hasta que se encontraron con un aldeano y intentaron preguntarle

 **rarity:** hem, disculpe amable señor

le dijo acercandoce al aldeano que estaba delante de ellas

 **aldeano: *se voltea*** ha, ¡hola!

 **rarity:** queriamos preguntarle si no ha visto a unas ponys, ya sabe, unas yeguas iguales a nosotras, una lila y una rosa, una con cuerno, y la otran sin nada

 **aldeano:** se refieren a unas 2 ponys que habia traido un joven que estaban inconscientes

 **rainbow:**... ¿heeee?... al parecer, creo que si

 **aldeano:** ho, vi al joven que las llevaba a su casa, es esa casa ***señala la casa de ivan***

 **rarity:** ho, muchas gracias por la informacion… por cierto, ¿no ve para nada raro que nosotros somos otra especie y hablamos?

 **Aldeano:** para nada, nosotros estamos acostumbrados en estas cosas que para eso ya es normal

 **Rarity:** ho, nos alegra eso señor… bien nos tenemos que ir, ¡muchas gracias!

 **Aldeano:** ¡denada!

las chicas se fueron corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana

hacia la casa de el joven ivan

 **fluttershy:** ¡ho no! que les habra pasado a las chicas, no seran que esten...

 **applejack:** ¡no! eso no, ni celestia lo quiera

 **rainbow:** si ellas mueren, los elementos de la armonia estaran incompletos, y cualquier villano, destruiria todo equestria, ademas, son nuestras amigas y las queremos

las chicas llegan cansadas a la casa del joven, Applejack toca la puerta y el que atiende la puerta no es un joven, si no una aldeana, probablemente es su mama o algo por el estilo

 **aldeana:** ¡hola! ¿que se les ofrece?

 **applejack:** ¡buenos dias! no queremos molestarla, pero, un señor nos dijo que aqui estan nuestas 2 amigas,

 **aldeana:** bueno... recuerdo que mi hijo llevaba unas 2 parecidas a ustedes diciendo que estaban inconsientes, eran de color morado y rosado, ¿me equivoco o es cierto?

 **rainbow:** nuestras amigas son de color lila y rosado, ¡si! ¡son ellas!

 **madre:** ha, dijo que saldria hacia la biblioteca con ellas

 **rainbow:** ha, ok, gracias

 **madre:** no hay de que, oigan una pregunta, ¿les interesaria comprar un tamal?

 **rarity:** hee… no gracias, estamos bien

 **applejack:** de echo, se me antojaron ahora que lo dice, ¿cuanto es?

applejack lo dice con una moneda en su boca

 **madre:** 3 monedas

applejack le da las 3 monedas a la madre de ivan

 **madre:** ¡muchas gracias! y buena suerte en encontras sus amigas ***cierra la puerta***

las chicas miran a applejack con cara de "¿es enserio?"

 **applejack:** ¿que? aveces el antojo te derrota en el camino saben?

en la biblioteca

 **bibliotecario:** si, por supuesto que vi a unas 2 ponys que acompañaban a un joven llamado ivan, estaban buscando un libro de como crear un portal, y bueno, desde ahi, ya no se adonde fueron, pero espero que les haya servido esta informacion

 **Applejack:** gracias por la informacion

 **applejack:** bien chicas, ahora, ¿donde deben de averse metido estas ponys

 **rainbow:** yo digo que hay que separarnos para haber si encontramos algo

 **rarity:** me parece la idea con mas probabilidad de que funcione en esta situacion

 **applejack:** bien ponys, busquemos a nuestras amigas

todas extienden, sus patas patas para juntarlas y extenderlas

mientras con los otros

 **ivan:** uff ***se saca su sudor*** esto si que es cansado

 **twilight:** y decias que es facil verdad?

 **pinkie:** hay ¡por favor amigos!

pinkie ya tenia una gran cantidad de minerales recolectados

 **pinkie:** ¿que tal?

 **twilight:** pinkie, aveces me impresionas con desafiar las leyes de la fisica, pero, como hiciste eso tan rapido

 **pinkie:** muy facil twili, ***le da un libro*** solamente lei cada palabra de este libro, ¿muy facil no?

 **twilight:** pero pinkie, esto parece que lo escribio un arabe, no se le entiende nada

 **pinkie:** ese es el chiste

 ***ba dum tss***

 **ivan:** ja, sta pinki pie

 **pinkie:** bueno, sera mejor guardar todo lo que recolecte a mi co...

pinkie empieza a activarse su pinkie sentido, y se pone junto a twilight

 **twilight:** pinkie ¿que es lo que tienes?

 **pinkie:** me pincha la rodilla. eso significa que algo aterrador va a...

empieza a temblar toda la cueva, y de tanto temblar se parte un pedazo de la cueva, callendo a la lava

 **twilight:** pero que demo...

en donde estaba la lava, empezaron subiendose a la parte destruida de la cueva esqueletos

 **twilight:** no, otra ves no

 **Ivan:**!esqueletos!

 **twilight:** no te preocupe ivan ***saca su espada*** nosotras las derrotaremos

las chicas empiezan a correr directo a los esqueletos, los esqueletos empezaron a sacar sus flechas para dispararlas pero las pony esquivavan las flehas, y empezaron a matar a los esqueletos con sus espadas, twilight usaba su magia para regresar las flecha de los esqueletos para derrotarlos, pinkie, pues, ya saben, siendo pinkie. hasta que, han derrotado todo los esqueletos, ivan, que habia visto semejante pelea, se maravillo

 **Ivan:** wow, eso si estuvo genial, vi como derrotaron esos esqueletos, eso fue lo mas cool que he visto

 ***aplausos lentos***

se oian unos aplausos en las sombras, empezo a salir de las sombrass lentamente, y esa silueta era

 **Ivan:** herobrine

 **Herobrine: *aplausos lentos*** que gran espectáculo, la verdad, eso si me entretuvo, me gusto como dominaste tu magia con los esqueletos twilight, y pinkie, pues... ***pensando*** siendo pinkie, *suspiro* bueno me diverti mucho, haci que, es hora de matarlas

 **twilight:** ¡NO SI LO HAGO YO PRIMERO!

de el cuerno de twilight dispara un rayo de color morado, pero herobrine usa sus poderes para parar los rayos que solto twilight, y herobrine empieza ha levitar a twilight ahorcandola a ella

 **herobrine:** ¿enserio twilight? ¿piensas en que puedes comparar mis poderes con los tuyos? jaja, ¿estas bromeando verdad? recuerda estas palabras twilight, tu, para mi, no eres nadie ***la avienta a una pared de piedra***

 **pinkie y ivan:** ¡TWILIGHT!

los 2 compañeros de la unicornio fueron a haber si twilight esta bien, pero twilight habia quedado inconsciente por el golpe, acompañandola con un moreton en la frente con sangre

 **ivan:** no twilight, ¡DESPIERTA!

 **pinkie:** ¡DESPIERTA TWILIGHT! ¡NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR!

herobrine: ja, pero que sentimentales por favor

 **pinkie:** es mi AMIGA! ***saca su espada*** ¡HAAAAAA!

pinkie corre directamente a herobrine con su espada lista para enterrarsela en su pecho, pero por su mala suerte, herobrine se teletranporta al otro lado donde corria pinkie, haciendo que se golpeara contre el muro de piedra

 **herobrine:** pony tonta *se desbanese*

 **ivan:** ¡HEY! ¡NO TE VALLAS! ¡AUN NO TE HE DADO TU MERECIDO!... cobarde, pinkie, estas bien? ***la levanta***

 **pinkie:** ha, si, si estoy bien, twilight ***se acerca con twilight*** ¡RESPONDE TWILIGHT!

 **Ivan:** ¡AUXILIO! NESESITAMOS AYUDA!

mientras con las otras

 **rarity:** es inutil chicas, no hemos encontrado a twilight y a pinkie

 **rainbow:** vamos chicas no hay que rendirnos, se que esta por aqui

 **applejack:** rainbow es inútil, hemos buscado cada rincon de todo el pueblo, no creo que haya otro lugar donde buscar

las chicas empiezan a escuchar a lo lejos un grito de auxilio,

 **fluttershy:** ¿esperen, estan escuchando los mismo que yo?

 **rarity:** se oye como... alguien pidiendo ayuda, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo

 **rainbow:** yo digo que si, a lo mejor sabe algo de nuestras amigas

todos empezaron a correr al lugar donde provenía el grito, cada ves que corrian se hacia mas y mas fuerte el grito, y donde provenia el sonido es una cueva, todas se metieron a la cueva y encontraron algo que pensaba que no hiba estar

 **chicas:** no podemos creerlo

 **Bueno chicos, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo.** ** **son ibres para comentar, opinar y darle a favoritos... sin nadamas que decir ¡NOS VEMOS!****


	8. Capitulo 8 Lesiones graves

cap 8 Lesiones graves

pinkie aparecia arrodillada junto a twilight, llorando cuando derrepente llegan sus amigas con la cara en shock

 **rarity:** ¿pinkie? ¿eres tu?

pinkie mira hacia sus amigas y corre hacia ellas en darles un abraso con su cara llena de lagrimas

 **applejack:** ¿pero que corrales paso aqui? y por que twilight esta recostada en un rincon?

 **pinkie:** ¡HO CHICAS! me alegran que esten aqui, fue horrible, un hombre llamado herobrine atrajo una oleada de moustros que nos querian derrotar, pero vino herobrine y avento a twilight donde esta y ya no se a levantado

 **fluttershy:** ¡HO POR CELESTIA! hemos llegado tarde ***empieza a llorar***

 **Ivan:** debemos llevarla a un hospital para que la vallan a recuperarla, acompañenme vamos se como llegar

 **rainbow:** vamos chicas, no perdamos tiempo

mientras tanto

twilight empezaba a abrir su ojos lentamente, y al ver su alrededor se levanta rapidamente, era un cuarto blanco, sin ningun lugar de otro color, solo. blanco

 **twilight:** hola... ***eco*** ¿hay alguien aqui? ***eco***

al ver que nadie respondia de su llamado, twilight empieza a analizar su alrededor

 **twilight:** debo de estar estar pasando sobre mi mente al parecer, no se si yo este correcta

 **¿?:** y lo estas twilight

 **twilight:** quien dijo es... pri-princesa celestia, ¿que hace aqui?

 **princesa celestia:** bueno, básicamente, soy parte de tu imaginacion joven alumna

 **twilight:** ¿pero por que estoy teniendo esto? por que mi mente me pone esto

 **princesa celestia:** bueno, twilight, si has oido, de cuando tu mente esta... apagada. tu mente recuerda cosas

 **twilight:** si, ¿por que lo di... un momento, ¿significa que, estoy muerta?

 **princesa celestia:** por supuesto que no, me refiero a que tu existes y yo solo soy un producto de tu imaginacion

 **twilight:** princesa celestia

 **princesa celestia:** ¿hum?

 **twilight:** ¿usted sabe como puedo destruir a herobrine?

 **princesa celestia:** bueno twilight... tu ya debes de saber la respuesta

 **twilight:** pero, como que se la respuesta, herobrine es lo bastante superior a mi

 **princesa celestia:** bueno, para ti, herobrine es bastante superior a ti, pero con tus amigas y los elementos de la armonia seras lo contrario que herobrine, solo tienes que usar el poder de la amistad, y lo encuentraras con tus amigas, y auque herobrine les diga que no pueden, ustedes pueden hacerlo por que se que ustedes pueden derrotarlo, eres una pony especial twilight y tus amigas igual, sin los elementos de la armonia incompletos, cualquier enemigo podria destruir toda equestria. buen... ***mira hacia arriba*** mi tiempo aqui termino, ya sabes... no te rindas

 **twilight:** princesa celestia

 **princesa celestia:** ¿si?

 **twilight:** pero si mis amigas aun estan en ponyville, ¿ Usted piensa que dejaron de encontrarme?

celestia la mira con una pequeña sonrisa que dio la alicornio acompañada de una pequeña risa

 **princesa celestia:** no se, pero mejor te recomiendo, ***susurrando*** descubrílo

la princesa se aleja mas y mas hasta que se empieza a desvanecer, auque twilight le quiso volver hablar, pero celestia siguio su camino sin interrupcion

 **twilight:** ¿princesa?

twilight empieza a recuperar el sentido al despertar, y lentamente empieza a abrir los ojos poco a poco, y al ver que no estaba en la cueva, se empieza a asustar

 **twilight:** ¿que? ¿donde estoy? ***mira al rededor*** camas, un estante lleno de medicinas, debo de estar, al parecer en un hospital, pero, ¿donde esta pinkie e ivan?

pinkie aparece adelante de twilight con su tipico humor fiestero

 **pinkie:** ¡BUENOS DIAS DORMILONA!

 **twilight:** ¡PINKIE!, casi me das un infarto

 **pinkie:** ho, lo siento... pero me da gusto que hayas despertado

 **twilight:** ¿y Ivan?

pinkie: ha, esta un poco ocupado, mas tarde va estar con nosotras... ho, twilight, tengo algo que enseñarte

 ***toc* *toc***

las 2 ponies oyeron que tocaban la puerta, pinkie con su salto de siempre gira el picaporte para revelar quien estaba en la puerta y eran sus amigas preguntandose de twilight

 **rarity:** hola pinkie, ¿como esta twilight?

pinkie: vela por ti misma

 **twilight:** ¡amigas! ¿son ustedes? pense que nunca me encontrarian

 **rainbow:** ya sabes, si se trata de una amiga, la rescatamos cueste lo que cueste

 **Rarity:** pensábamos que nunca te ivamos a encontrar, pero bueno, te encontramos jeje

 **fluttershy:** fue horrible que te hayas perdido, fue buena suerte que sigan vivas

 **Applejack:** por cierto, ¿como entraron aqui?

 **Twilight:** bueno sensillamente, una pony que no quiero mencionar, toco cosas de mi laboratorio sin permiso, ¿verdad pinkie?

 **pinkie: *grin*** jeje upsi

 **rarity:** lo suponia...

 **doctor: *entra al cuarto*** bien señorita, al parecer tomo tiempo suficiente para por fin ponerla de alta, pero recuerde, ningun golpe brusco, recuerde que sus huesos apenas se estan en proceso de recuperación y puede pasar algo peor si es lastimada en sus partes lastimadas, lo que recomiendo es que este en cama por... una semana

 **twilight:** ¡UNA SEMANA! pero es mucho tiempo para quedarnos en este mundo

 **doctor:** lo siento, señorita, pero no podemos hacer nada, solo hay que esperar, bueno si me permiten, tengo trabajo que hacer, con permiso señoritas *se va*

 **rarity:** no te preocupes querida, nosotros vamos a cuidarte para que te recuperes y quedes como nueva

 **twilight:** gracias rarity, y ha ustedes mis amigas, la verdad no se que estuviera haciendo si no las hubiera conocido

 **pinkie:** haaaaaa, abraso de mejores amigas

 ***todas se dan una abraso***

unos momentos despues

las 6 ponys se ivan ya dirijiendo hacia la casa de ivan mientras en el camino twilight y pinkie contaban lo que habia pasado mientras ellas estaban ausentes y igual las otras chicas, cuando llegaron a la casa tocaron la puerta y en algunos segundos ivan respondio el llamado de las chicas

 **ivan:** ¡hola! que onda ¿como anda twilight?

 **rainbow:** bueno... ¿tu como la ves?

twilight tenia vendada su frente

 **ivan:** te duele twilight *le toca la frente*

 **twilight:** ¡HAAAY! nooo! claro que no, si vuelves a hacerme eso te juro que mañana en la mañana estare 3 metros bajo tierra

 **ivan:** bueno, pero no te enojes

 **twilight: *inhala y exhala*** bueno, que importa, ho. se me olvida presentarte mis amigas, ella es fluttershy ***la señala*** ella rarity ***la señala*** rainbow dash ***la señala*** y applejack ***la señala*** chicas, el es ivan

 **chicas:** mucho gusto ivan

 **ivan:** ¿estas son tus amigas?

 **pinke:** claro tontito, ¿tu que creerías?

 **ivan:** he. nadamas decia, y... bueno... ¿y que paso? ¿que te dijo el doctor? ¿nada grabe?

 **twilight:** el doctor dijo que este descansando por una 1 semana, nada de acciones que requieran fuerza

 **ivan:** ¡UNA SEMANA! pe- pero ¿y herobrine?

Ivan lo decia quejandose

 **twilight:** lo siento, ivan no puedo hacer nada,

 **applejack:** hace unas horas pinkie nos conto mientras estabas inconsciente de una persona llamada herobrine, ¿quien corseles es ese? celestia nos dijo un poco sobre el, pero como aca tienes mas informacion queremos escucharla

applejack hablando con su acostumbrado acento camperista

 **twilight:** bueno... dejenme contarles, en la biblioteca del pueblo, he estado leyendo sobre ese tal herobrine, dice el libro que es un espíritu endomoniado con poderes sumamente sobre naturales, basicamente con poder mas fuerte que el mio, ya que obviamente no pude con el, usa magia negra muy diferente a la conocemos, y tiene deseo de destruir cualquier forma viviente en este mundo, pero para eso, requeriria reunir mucho poder, la cual no tiene, mi teoría es que consigue la magia robandola de otros seres con magia, algo haci como nosotras, nosotras tenemos magia y por eso, digo que estamos casi en su mira, por eso herobrine nos a estado atacando

 **ivan:** pues... la verdad esta fea la cosa entre ustedes

 **pinkie:** por eso me he tomado el tiempo de crear estos cascos anti-herobrine's

pinkie agarro los cascos y se los puso a cada uno de sus amigos acompañado con un dibujo de un herobrine con una espantosa "X" roja en frente

 **rainbow:** ¿y esto que? ***lo avienta y rompe una ventana cayendo en la cabesa de un aldeano***

aldeano: ***grita***

rainbow: lo siento, ¿esta bien?

aldeano: mis piernas estan dobladas por la mitad, ¿tu que crees?

lo dice gritanto

rainbow: ¡perdon!

fluttershy: no te preocupes twilight ***se quita el casco*** nosotros cuidaremos de ti hasta que te mejores

 **applejack:** lo que dijo ella

 **rainbow:** yo igual

 **rarity:** estoy con ellas tambien

 **pinkie:** ¡yo quiero pastel!

 **ivan:** ñe a mi me vale 3/4

 **todas:** ¡IVAN!

 **ivan:** estaba jugando ¿saben?

applejack: okey chicos adelante

 **Bueno chicos, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. recuerden, son ibres para comentar, opinar y darle a favoritos... sin nadamas que decir ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	9. Capitulo 9 ¡EMBOSCADA!

se veía una cueva oscura, el ambiente frío, mojado y solitario estaba presente, a lo lejos se oía un eco vos gruesa, esa vos era de herobrine

 **herobrine:** esas estúpidas ponies me están arruinado mis planes tengo que desaserme de ellas

herobrine sentía una horrible jaqueca haciendo que se tire al piso

 **herobrine:** ¡ARG! mi poder se debilita con el tiempo, tengo que hacer que mi poder regrese, o si no mi poder se ira y seré como un ser humano

viene un esqueleto a la escena

 **esqueleto:** emmm... señor... ¿le pasa al...

 **herobrine:** que, te he dicho, !QUE NO ME MOLESTES!

herobrine muy enojado lanza una piedra hacia el esqueleto, la cual falla, y le da al muro que esta junto al esqueleto

 **esqueleto:** emmm... y-yo le ve-ve-vengo trayendo el café que me pidió se-señor

lo dijo en un tono nervioso

 **herobrine:** ha... ***se acerca y toma el café*** muchas gracias, necesitaba esto por mucho tiempo

herobrine da el primer sorbo al café, la cual, el café tenia un sabor horrible, obligando a herobrine escupir el cafe

 **herobrine: *escupe en la cara del esqueleto*** ¡¿imbécil te crees muy gracioso?! ¡este café sabe a drenaje sin lavar por mucho tiempo! ¿acaso quieres matarme con esto?

 **esqueleto:** lo siento mucho señor, es que al parecer me equivoque con algo señor, por favor señor no me haga nada se lo suplicó

lo dice con un tono miedoso y arrodillado

 **herobrine:** bueno… no tengo las suficientes ganas para matar a un esqueleto, pero... hay otras mas con quien me puedo desquitar, y seguir con mis planes...

en alguna parte se escucha una radio llamando a herobrine

 **radio:** señor, ¿esta usted escuchándome?

 **herobrine:** si,

 **radio:** tenemos buenas noticias y malas noticias, la buena noticia es que una de las ponies ha sido lastimada quedándose en reposo por algunos días

 **herobrine:** ¡perfecto! justo lo que queria , ¿y la mala?

 **radio:** bueno... vinieron mas de sus amigas al parecer, ahora ya no soy 2, si no señor 6 al parecer

 **herobrine:** me lleva la... bueno, muchas gracias por la información

 **radio:** heemmm. oiga, una cosa, ¿para cuando me va dar el puesto de espia?

 **herebrine: *piensa*** emm... kuuuhhk, disculpa, no te oigo, se va la señal, luego me dices

 **radio:** ¿he? pero si lo escucho perfectame...

herobrine desconecta el enchufe de la radio para que no lo vuelva a hablar

herobrine suspira, y pone su peso en la mesa donde esta la radio, pensando

 **herobrine:** ¡tu! ***señala al esqueleto*** reúne a algunos de mis hombres para que hagan un ataque sorpresa, sin esa poni morada, su grupo de ponies sera mas debil... por cierto traime otro café, que si este bueno

 **esqueleto:** si señor ***se marcha***

* * *

mientras...

 **applejack:** ten twilight, te traje un pay, te ayudara en recuperarte

 **twilight:** gracias applejack, ya me siento mejor, y mejor ya que estan aquí, sin ustedes, probablemente habría muerto

 **applejack:** no te preocupes twilight, eso hacen las amigas, jamas te dejaríamos atrás. eres mi amiga y no te dejaremos que te hagan nada,

 **twilight:** pero ya estoy lastimada

 **applejack:** bueno, jeje perdón, pero desde ahora no te dejaremos que nadie te haga nada

mientras rainbow e ivan

rainbow y ivan estaban jugando fútbol ellos dos ivan de portero y rainbow la que tenia el balón, mientras que pinkie y rarity estaban de espectadores

 **rarity:** huuu... ¡este aire si va muy bien con este partido!…¿verdad pinkie?

 **pinkie:** ni que lo digas, ¡HUY! ahí viene mi parte ***de la nada saca un micrófono***

 **Pinkie: *tono de comentarista*** ¡AFICIONADOS! ¡QUE VIVEN LA INTENSIDAD DEL FUTBOL! estamos en un partido amistoso con el equipo visitante equestria y el equipo de casa henrich

rarity mira extraña a pinkie

 **pinkie:** ¿que? ***tono de comentarista*** ¡EJEM!

pinkie se aclara la garganta para volver con su voz chillona

 **pinkie:** ¿que?

 **rainbow:** ¿estas listo para ha ser derrotado muchacho?

 **ivan:** ¡Ja! no si lo hago yo primero

pinkie hace sonar el silbato (que por cierto también lo saco de la nada) haciendo comenzar el partido

rainbow hace una de sus técnicas para soltar el balón a gran velocidad para que pase desapercibido de ivan, pero para ivan no es muy difícil detener el balon, se veía la agilidad que tenia, intento y intento pero nada

 **ivan:** ¿que pasa rainbow dash? ¿no que muy creída? ¡ja! y que pensaba que eras la mejor voladora de equestria

rainbow empieza a tener recuerdos cuando le decían rainbow crash sus compañeros, rainbow se lleno de furia y con todas sus fuerzas usas sus patas traseras patea el balón con una inmensa furia llenando el balón con fuego ivan se seguía burlando de rainbow sin saber que el balón se dirigía hacia su cara, la cual fue golpeado y quedando inconsciente, pinkie y rarity asustadas al ver semejante escena se acercaron, igualmente fluttershy que estaba un poco cerca cuidando a los animales, rainbow, al retomar consciencia, vio lo que hizo y se acerca rápidamente

 **rainbow** : ¡hay no! ¡QUE HE ECHO!

 **rarity:** ¿RAINBOW QUE CARAJO HICISTE?

 **pinkie:** ¡HAY DIOS MIO! ¡YA LO MATO! ¡ALGUIEN LLAME AL 066!, no, eso es de mexico, ¡LLAMEN A LA AMBULANCIA!

 **rarity:** pinkie, aquí todavía no hay ambulancias

se oían sonidos provenientes de ivan dando señal que seguía vivo

 **ivan:** haaa... ¿que me paso?

 **rarity:** ahhh, gracias a celestia, pensabamos que habías muerto, rainbow dash te dio pelotazo en la cara que te quedaste inconsciente

 **ivan:** ha si, ya me estoy acordando un poco

 **rainbow:** hablando de eso... disculpa que te haya dado un pelotazo, es que me descontrole un poco jeje ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

 **ivan:** bueno... solo si no me vuelves a mover otra ves el cerebro

lo decía a dolorido

 **rainbow:** y que no te burles tampoco de mi

 **ivan:** ¡echo!

hacen un estrecho de manos y pezuñas haciendo cerrar el trato

 **pinkie:** bieeeeeen... y así es como se soluciona este casi homicidio entre diferentes especies

 **ivan:*silencio*** okey eso se oyó un poco racista

 **rarity:** ja, nada especial

 ***sonido de arbusto***

 **ivan:** hee, ¿oyeron eso?

 **rainbow:** que pasa ivan ¿que encontraste?

ivan muy valiente, fue a revisar los arbustos para ver que provenía el sonido, y al abrír los arbustos... nada

 **ivan:** que extraño... jure que oí algo por aquí

 **¿?:** ¡en el arbusto de la derecha imbécil!

 **ivan:** ha

ivan se dirige a el arbusto de su derecha y nada

 **¿?:** ¡NOO! mi derecha idiota

ivan ahora revisa la otra derecha del arbusto parlante y la cual se escondía un esqueleto asustando a ivan

 **esqueleto:** ¡Uhmmm! ñaka ñaka

 **ivan:** ¡HAAAAAA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

ivan se cae por el susto y rápido como puede se levanta, y va rápidamente con sus amigas

 **ivan:** ¡CHICAS!

 **rarity:** ¿que paso cariño? te ves un poco sudado, dejame limpiarte

rarity saca un toalla y lo dirije a la cara de ivan, la cual, lo rechaza tirándolo al suelo

 **rarity: *gasp*** ¡ESA TOALLA COSTO CARISIMA!

 **ivan:** !SILENCIO! vi un esqueleto en uno de los arbustos

pinkie se veía tomando café, pero al oír la frase lo escupió en la cara de rainbow

pinkie: ¿QUE COSA?

Rainbow se limpia su cara del cafe que le escupio pinkie

 **Pinkie:** huy… lo siento rainbow

 **esqueleto:** miren lo que tenemos aquí, con que estas son las ponis parlanchines que nos hablaron, y claro, con su inutil humano

 **ivan:** ¡OYE!

 **rainbow:** ja si, ¿y tu y cuantos mas, comida de perro?

 **esqueleto:** ¿muy ruda he gallina con alas?

el esqueleto suelta un chiflido dando señal que salgan sus compañeros siendo un total de 12 mezclados con zombies y esquelotos, todos con armadura diferente

 **esqueleto:** ¿asustados? saben... nosotros sabemos que una de sus amigas esta fuera de combate, haci que, tenemos ventaja

 **rarity:** sabes querido, aunque una de nuestras amigas este fuera combate, sabemos defendernos

 **esqueleto:** eso lo veremos ¡A ELLOS!

los enemigos empiezan a correr en dirección de las ponys para herirlas, la cual, las ponys no se dejaron, golpeadoles a los esqueletos y zombies,

mientras applejack y twilight

las chicas se encontraban jugando una partida de ajedrez casi por concluir, y por supuesto la unicornio morada gana

 **twilight:** ¡JAQUE MATE APPLEJACK!

 **applejack:** hay, por celestia he vuelto a perder!

se escucha un golpe fuerte sobre una ventana atrás de applejack, la cual la ventana no se rompe, era un zombie que había sido aventado por una de las chicas de afuera

 **applejack:** ¿que corrales fue eso?

applejack misteriosa va a revisar afuera de la ventana donde ha sido aventado el zombie... al ver la escena, applejack queda perpleja al ver la escena, sus amigas e ivan andaban peleando con esqueletos y zombies

 **applejack:** ¡ho santos cielos!

 **twilight:** que applejack, ¿que viste?

 **applejack:** hay unos monstruos atacando a nuestras amigas

 **twilight:** no, ¿no es encerio? tenemos que ayudarlas

 **applejack:** ¡no! tu no twilight, apenas puedes mantenerte en equilibrio, dejanos esto a nosotros esta ves

 **twilight:** esta bien applejack, me quedare aquí

 **applejack:** ok, no tardo ***se va***

applejack se retira de la casa a ayudar a pelear con sus amigas

 **rainbow:** hey applejack! ven a ayu... ***interrumpida***

rainbow recibe un puñetazo de un esqueleto en cara, dejándola tirada con un poco de sangre, al ver applejack la escena, fue directo hacia el esqueleto y le da una patada trasera, dejándolo sin cabeza causando su muerte

 **applejack:** rainbow ¿estas bien?

 **rainbow:** si, gracias por venirnos a ayudar

las 2 ponys son rodeadas por 2 esqueletos y un zombie, y los esquetos contenían arcos listos para ser atravesados en las ponies,

 **applejack:** dash, agarrame de mis cascos delanteras y dame vueltas

 **rainbow:** esta bien

rainbow hizo las indicaciones que le dijo applejack, haciendo un tipo giro de helicóptero, dejando a sus contrincantes fuera de combate

 **RD y AJ: *suspiro***

ivan andaba caminando hacia atrás siendo acorralado por un zombie, sin embargo ivan ve a un un hombre ciego caminando con su bastón, ivan se lo quita rápido, haciendo que el señor se caiga muy enojado

 **ivan:** no se preocupe señor, luego se la doy

el zombie saca una espada que tenia en su espalda mostrándosela al joven

 **zombie:** sorprendeme niño

ivan se sintió retado, haci que el aventó el bastón y se lo aventó y el zombie la esquivo

 **zombie:** ¡ja! una ultima jugada muy desperdiciada jaja

 **ivan:** emmm... yo no diría eso ***señala atrás del zombie***

el bastón que aventó sirvió como si fuera un boomeran la cual choco en la nuca del zombie

 **ivan:** ¡ja! en tu cara ***celebrando***

las chicas peleaban sin descansar hasta que los monstruos se empezaron a darse por vencidos

 **zombie:** amigo nos están haciendo papilla, ¡hay que hacer algo!

 **esqueleto jefe:** tranquilizate amigo... tengo un plan... ¡HA CORRER!

todos los que quedaban se retiraban hacia al bosque dando la batalla de los chicos superado... por ahora

 **rainbow: *suspiro*** estuvo cerca ¿no chicos?

 **applejack:** ni que lo digas

 **ivan:** no canten victoria amigas... volverán con mas refuerzos la próxima vez, hací que tenemos que estar preparados para la siguiente

 **twilight:** chicos, vengan aquí

twilight grita adentro de la casa para atraer a sus amigos para enseñarles algo

 **fluttershy:** ¿que pasa twilight? ¿pasa algo malo?

 **twilight:** ¿que paso ahí?

 **rarity:** hubo una emboscada de unos monstruos horribles

 **ivan:** si, lo bueno es que se retiraron , aunque regresaran con mas refuerzos, ¿para que nos llamaste?

 **twilight:** bueno, he visto un poco de tus libros que tenias en tu repisa ivan y encontré un libro que me llamo la atencion, se trata de pociones avanzadas que no había visto en la librería del pueblo

 **ivan:** ha, te refieres a un libro de pociones, ese libró me lo regalo mi abuelo, ese libró contiene pociones muy complicadas pero sus efectos son excelentes

 **twilight:** claro, de casualidad ni hay algo para dejarnos de nuevo a nuestro hogar

 **ivan:** emmm... no, pero hay una poción de curación para dejarte como nueva twilight

 **twilight:** ¿en serio ivan? buscare la pagina de la poción

 **rainbow:** bien, ¿y cuando pueden venir los monstruos? quiero seguir derrotándolos

 **ivan:** no se como decirte rainbow, los monstruos vienen mientras menos los esperes, aunque lo que te puedo asegurar es que son muchos son y muy inteligentes

* * *

mientras...

 **herobrine:** ¡SON UNOS BABOSOS INÚTILES! son unos estúpidos. ¿como pudieron pensar en volver solo para decirme que no derrotaron a unos simples caballos?

 **zombie:** técnicamente señor, son ponys

 **herobrine:** sabes que eso me vale un carajo ¿sabes? podría bañarte en acido si quisiera

 **esqueleto:** ¡OYE! hací no se trata a un zombie

 **herobrine:** callate

herobrine le lanza al esqueleto un vaso lleno de ácido en su cara dejándolo desintegrando su esquelética cabeza

 **esqueleto:** ¡HAY!... ¡MI CARITA!

 **herobrine:** bien, en cuanto ustedes, quiero que capturen a ese pony que ha sido discapacitada, haran lo que sea para que este delante de mi y la quiero exactamente aqui en 10 días

 **esqueleto:** ¡PODEMOS HACERLO EN 9!

 **herobrine:** 8

 **esqueleto:** 7

 **zombie:** ¡AMIGO!

el zombie le da un puñetazo al esqueleto que por razones desconocidas sigue con vida, ahorcándolo para que se callara

 **herobrine:** quedamos en 6

 **esqueleto:** *balbuceo* cin-coo

 **zombie:** ya callate wey

herobrine: haber... dejen de pelear,...les dare , solo un día para llevarsela ¿Quedo claro?

 **esqueleto:** ¿llevarse que?

 **zombie: *facepalm*** ¡PUTA MADRE AMIGO! ¿tienes ceras en los oídos?

 **esqueleto:** no, solo que una parte de mi cerebro se desintegro por el ácido

a herobrine le seguían dando dolores en su cabeza por perdida de su poder

 **herobrine:** HAAA... ¿saben que? vallanse, fuera de mi vista

Los monstruos se retiraron donde esta Herobrine mientras Herobrine seguia quejandose de su dolor

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. recuerden, son ibres para comentar, opinar y darle a favoritos... sin nadamas que decir ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	10. Capitulo 10 Extra Un par de idiotas

**zombie:** bien, ¿y como trataremos de secuestrar a esa pony?

 **esqueleto:** no se amigo, veamos en el almacén, a lo mejor haya algo útil en lo que podamos usar

los 2 mounstros se dirijian al almacén donde se encontraba un enderman cubriendo la puerta, la cual ellos abrieron la puerta y a los primeros centimetros de la entrada, el enderman los detiene

 **enderman:** he, he, he,he ¿adonde ustedes?

 **esqueleto:** ¿tu que creen? obvio que vamos a ir al baño

 **enderman:** ¿ustedes dos? juntos...? bueno yo no juzgó a nadie por su preferencia sex...

 **zombie:** ¿que? no no no le hagas caso a este wey, es un tonto de por si,

 **esqueleto:** ¡OYE!

 **zombie:** venimos a ver que podemos agarrar en este lugar, es para una misión que nos dio herobrine

 **enderman:** mmmm... nel, tengo ordenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie sin ningun permiso de dejar pasar... ¿tienen? o los saco a patadas de aquí

 **zombie:** emmm... creo que no

 **esqueleto:** ¿aceptas vales de despensa?

sin esperar, el guardia enderman los saca a patadas

 **zombie:** ¡HAAAY!... ¡mi espalda!

 **esqueleto:** te olvidas de mi amigo, ya hasta me rompio un pedaso de costilla

 **zombie:** huy, que mal amigo, bueno, debe haber alguna manera de entrar, ¿pero como?

el zombie se puso a pensar para una entrada, por lo que encuentra un centro de ventilación

 **zombie:** por aqui, ven

los 2 mounstros abren la rejilla de la ventilacion para meterse adentro de la ventilación la cual caben perfecto

 **zombie:** por aquí amigo

 **esqueleto:** por dios hace frío aquí, y aquí huele frijoles descompuestos

 **zombie:** ha, es que por aquí es el camino al basurero... bien creo que aquí es, bajemos

los 2 amigos bajan de la ventilación para caer justo en el almacén y buscan una buen arma para atrapar a su objetivo, todo lo nesesario para llevar a cabo el secuestro de aquel unicornio

 **zombie:** bien creo que esto es todo, subamos otra ves a la ventilación

subieron otra ves a la ventilación, un poco mas difícil por que esta mas alto que el otro lado, hasta que los dos estaban arriba

 **esqueleto:** sabes amigo. esto me recuerda el juego donde un experimento sale mal y libera unos portales donde hay aliens

 **zombie:** ¿te refieres al half life? si, ¡que nostalgia!

 **esqueleto:** recordandolo, hay partes del juego donde tienes que irte a las ventilaciones y hay algunos que se caen

 **Zombie:** ya lo se, lo bueno que aqui no pasara eso

por mala suerte la ventilación no soporto mas el peso de los dos y se rompe dejando otra ves a los monstruos en el almacén, alarmando al enderman transportandose delante de ellos

 **esqueleto:** jeje hola enderman... haces buen trabajo, sigue así

 **enderman: *sonido de enderman***

 **zombie:** sabes, sugeriría que mejor ¡CORRAMOS!

se levantan y empiezan a correr como si el viento se los llevo, el enderman empieza a perseguirlos a los 2 hasta que tuvo una idea el esqueleto

 **esqueleto:** ¡tengo una idea!

agarra su arco y un encendedor y quema una flecha y apunta al techo, dispara, y el arco para cerca de un detector de humo el aparto hace sonar un chillido que haga que todo los engranajes se abran mojando todo el almacén, la cual los enderman odian el agua

donde les da tiempo para ellos escapar

 **zombie: *suspiro*** buena idea sobre eso amigo

 **esqueleto:** gracias, sabes mejor vamonos, no quiero meterme en mas líos llegan a la entrada del almacen

Ya al llegar a la salida del almacen los esperaba un esqueleto

 **esqueleto 2:** hoigan, herobrine me dijo que les dijiera que ya estamos yo y mis demás compañeros para el ataque, estamos a sus ordenes

los 2 se miran pensando lo mismo

 **zombie:** ¡hola! gracias, por cierto... tu primer orden es entrar a ese cuarto

 **esqueleto 2:** ¿señor? pero no tengo acceso en ese almacén

 **zombie:** te lo estoy ordenando

 **esqueleto 2:** esta bien, todo sea por hacer bien al jefe del pelot... ***cierran la puerta*** ¿hoigan? ¿¡que mierda hacen!? ¿por que me cierran?

 **enderman: *se aparece*** haaa, te encontré

 **esqueleto 2:** puta ma... ¡HAAAAAA AXILIOOOO! ***huesos rotos***

 **esqueleto:** oye... creo que te pasaste de la mano

 **zombie:**... neh estará bien, vamos

los 2 amigos caminaron lejos del almacén, y llegaron con su pelotón de mounstros

 **esqueleto:** ya llegamos, ¿ustedes son nuestro pelotón que nos dio Herobrine?

 **zombie cualquiera:** si señor, por cierto y donde esta el esqueleto que les fue a avisar

 **los 2:** emmm... pues este...

 **esqueleto:** le dio diarrea y no pudo venir

el esqueleto dio una gran sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasada

 **zombie cualquiera:** o-key... bueno, estamos a sus ordenes, para que vallamos a atacar

 **zombie:** ¿bien, tienen todo listo? ¿si? ¡entonces vallamos!

* * *

 **Vaya, siendoles honesto. me gusto hacer la idea de estos 2 amigos, mas adelante habra mas sobre estos 2 mounstros y mas de sus idioteses.**

 **a pesar de los años que llevo haciendo este fanfic aun sigo pensando en uno de sus nombres. me seria de gran ayuda que auque sea me ayuden a encontrar un nombre para estos 2 amigos.**

 ** **recuerden... son libres para comentar, opinar y darle a favoritos... sin nadamas que decir ¡NOS VEMOS!****


	11. Capitulo 11 Ingredientes curativos

**ivan:** bien chicas... tenemos la receta de la curación para twilight, pero, no tenemos aun los ingredientes, hay que hacer un equipo de 2 para encontrar los ingredientes, bien...

ivan revisa en la hoja de la receta, para organizarse,

 **fluttershy:** y bueno, ¿como nos organizaremos en equipos?

 **ivan:** ho, muy fácil... estuve pensando en juntarnos con cada quien que sea bueno en encontrar los objetos, bien... ¿quien es buena buscar comida?

 **applejack:** recoger frutas es mi especialidad, y en especial manzanas

applejack dijo como la pony honesta que es

 **fluttershy:** emm... yo también se buscar cosas relacionadas con comida

fluttershy lo decía con su timidez de siempre

 **ivan:** excelente... bien, nesesitare algunas piedras brillantes, ¿alguien?

rarity responde aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atencion

 **rarity:** ejem! bueno querido, al parecer soy la unicornio que buscas,

 **pinkie:** ¡Y YO IVAN! no te olvides de mi

pinkie lo decía saltando adelante de rarity para interrumpirla

 **ivan:** hey, ¿acaso no tienes algo que no sepas hacer?

 **pinkie:** nopi, soy pinkie pie, yo se hacer de todo, ves ese arbol de haya ***lo señala***

 **ivan:** si? ***vuelve a mirar a pinkie*** he?

pinkie se encontraba invertida verticalmente

 **ivan:** pero...? que cara...

 **pinkie:** ya te lo dije... soy pinkie pie ***pinkie mueve sus patas como "tu no haz visto nada"***

 **twilight:** no te preocupes. ella es solo siendo pinkie

 **pinkie:** cambiando de tema, estaria bien estar en el equipo de rarity, ya que yo trabaja con mi familia en una granja de rocas y mira, aqui estoy en una foto con mi familia ¿no es genial...?

pinkie pie seguia hablando de su familia mientras ivan aburrido de su gran conversacion

 **ivan:** ¿acaso ella no se calla?

 **applejack:** ella hace eso aproximadamente como 4 veces al dia... en casos extremos, 7 veces

 **ivan:** esta bien, y bueno y por teoría... quedas tu rainbow

 **rainbow:** ¡GENIAL! y bueno... ¿que tengo que hacer?

 **ivan:** bueno... haremos equipo nosotros 2 para ir a recoger una cortesa de un árbol, no es fácil, por eso necesitó alguien fuerte y ágil

 **rainbow:** nada es imposible para rainbow dash

 **ivan:** ¡bien! me alegra oírlo

 **twilight:** y bueno... yo no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada... así que yo mientras preparare todo en mientras vuelvan

 **ivan:** buena idea twilight, oigan, y como hacemos para que pinkie deje de estar hablando?

 **pinkie:** saben chicos, recuerdo cuando cuando fuimos al bosque everfree mientras Caminábamos rainbow se trago un insecto, jaja nunca olvidaré ese jeje

 **rainbow:**... tuve que ir al baño para sacarme ese insecto

 **applejack:** PINKIE PIE!...

 **pinkie:** ¿que pasa applejack?

 **ivan:** nada pinkie... solo te perdiste en tu conversacion

 **pinkie:** ho. lo siento jiji, aveces me pasa

 **ivan:** pero bueno, al parecer creo que ya estamos listos, ya todos tenemos nuestro equipo ya echo, vayamos a por esa poción para que twilight quede como nueva.

* * *

unos minutos despues...

applejack y fluttershy fueron a su trabajo que tienen que hacer, caminando en el bosque buscandando algunas cosas en la lista que les dio ivan

 **fluttershy:** bien segun aqui en la lista, debemos buscar unas frutas que esten en arbustos, dice aqui el mapa,

 **applejack:** no dice el nombre de los frutos

 **fluttershy:** no, lamentablemente no especifica como se llaman, pero dicen que son unas de color moradas. Dice ivan que rápidamente las vamos a indentificarlas auque, sabiendo de los bosque de ponyville, no son iguales que los de nuestro universo. son muy… pixeleados

 **applejack:** momento fluttershy. creo que veo algo,

applejack, con su gran vista ve un arbusto con frutos morados, la cual se lo señala a fluttershy

 **applejack:** ¡MIRA!... por allí

 **fluttershy: *se acercan*** esto fue facil. agarremos algunas

 **applejack:** por supuesto, pero ya que estamos aqui, diria que agarremos algunas para comer en el camino *se come una*

 **fluttershy:** ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, no hemos comido desde hace rato, ya me esta rugiendo la pansita, yo diria que un descansó no nos vendria mal ***se come una*** ¡yomi!... ¡ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO!

 **applejack:** si, tienes razon, pero no nos vayamos a comer todas, debemos llevarselas a twilight

 **fluttershy:** de echo, con una docena ya tengo suficiente applejack, auque si. estan buenas, vayamos con twilight ha dejarle esto

 **applejack:** tu lo haz dicho

mientras con rarity y pinkie

las ponys caminaban buscando una cueva donde esta lo que estan buscando, rarity, como siempre quejandose de la ambiente espantoso del bosque, y pinkie siendo la pony divertida del equipo

 **rarity:** ¡HO POR CELESTIA! Pero mira este bosque, es espantoso, no vendria nada mal con un toque de elegancia

 **pinkie:** nah, no te aguites chamaca, es genial estar caminando, mira, ¡HOLA VAQUITAS! soy pinkie pie

 **vaca:** muuuuh

 **pinkie:** ¿ves? me esta saludando

 **rarity:** ¿a poco sabes hablar con las vacas?

 **pinkie:** ¿obvio amigui, soy pinkie, recuerdas? ¡OYE VAQUI! ¿quieres acompañarnos?

 **vaca:** ... muuh ***es atacada por un tigre*** ¡MUUUUUUUUUUH!

la chicas boca abierta viendo la ecena grotesca de la vaca siendo asesinada por el tigre

 **rarity:** ¡HAY POR CELESTIA! espero y olvide esta ecena pronto ***cierra los ojos***

el tigre termina con el sufrimiento de la vaca, y al oir a rarity ve a las 2 ponys

 **pinkie:** heeh... rarity, yo creo que hay que correr

rarity: ¿por que lo dices?

El tigre empezaba a acercarse lentamente hacia ella preparado para aventarse sobre ellas

 **Rarity:** HAAAAAAA! CORRAMOS!

los 2 ponys alborotadas corren por sus vidas por no ser deborados por un tigre

 **rarity:** momento... ¿eso es lo que creo que es?

rarity ve a lo lejos un cañón (cañon no de guerra, por si lo piensan)

 **rarity:** ¡UN CAÑON!

 **pinkie:** ¿un cañon? justo como lo tengo planeado

pinkie corre lo mas rapido que puede y llega al cañon, de la nada ella saca una capa color roja, el tigre deteniendose confundido de la ecena

 ***cansioncita española de trompetas :v***

 **pinkie con bigote:** (acento español) muy bien capullo, es hora de ponerte en tu lugar

extiende su capa roja y el tigre simulando siendo un toro, el ambiente estaba calmado y todos esperando lo siguiente, cuando pinkie rompio el silencio

 **pinkie con bigote:** (acento español) dale, que esperas?

el tigre corre hacia la dirección de la capa como perro sin mecate la cual, pinkie engaño al tigre como todos los toreros. pero... termino de una forma inesperada para el tigre, llevandolo hacia el caño callendo en una lava siendo derretido matandolo cansinado

 **rarity:** huuy... que mal momento para el trigre

 **pinkie:** (acento español) no te preocupes tia, estara bien

salta una gran cantidad de lava en frente de ellas

 **pinkie:** (acento español) ¡OSTIA!... creo que se me fue la pinza un poco

 **rarity:** no me digas

rarity empieza a ver dentro del cañor buscar las piedras preciosas, es muy inutil, por que saben exactamente que estan adentro de un cueva

 **rarity:** ¿ves algo pinkie?

 **pinkie: *busca*** mmm... ¡MIRA!

 **rarity:** que, ¿que pasa?

 **pinkie:** mi pezuña ¡JAJAJA!

 **rarity:** pinkie... en ves de estar ayudando, me estas distrayendo

 **pinkie:** jiji... solo es una bromita blanca jiji,

 **rarity:** bueno... minimo ayuda como bajaremos hasta abajo

 **pinkie:** ¿haci? ***se oye abajo del cañon***

 **rarity:** claro queri... ***cuak*** que demo... ¿como bajaste hasta bajo?

 **pinkie:** facil amigochis

Pinkie lo decia con su cuello totalmente estirado del cañon hasta rarity

Pinkie: recuerda... todo esta en la tecnica...

Rápidamente ella fue donde estaba rarity para explicarle

 **Pinkie:** primero... das muchas vueltas ***da muchas vueltas*** ¡PARAS! luego giras la cabeza 3 veces, ***gira su cabesa*** 1,2,3...

 **rarity:** porfavor querida... no tengo tu tiempo

rarity lo decia con la poca paciencia que tenia

 **pinkie:** ya rarity, debes de relajarte, otra ves estoy bromeando, solo baje por esa escalera de allí

 **rarity:** ¿escaleras? significa que no estamos solas por aqui

 **pinkie:** no te preocupes... vengo preparada para cualquier clase de situacion ***saca un bate***

 **rarity:** hem... neh... ya no me tiene que importar, solo es ella siendo pinkie

las 2 ponys bajaron de las escaleras con cautela sin que llamen la atencion, solamente se oia un sonido de cuevas deshabitadas, lava y corrientes de agua

 **rarity:** me parece que el que estuvo aqui, se fue... pero no dejo ninguna... ***ve una piedra brillante*** ¡ORO!

las ponys corren hacia la piedra con restos de pedazos de oro impregnados en la piedra,

 **pinkie:** emm... rarity... hay un pequeño detalle

 **rarity:** si querida?

 **pinkie:** como nos lo llevaremos?

rarity: que, ¿no tienes nada para eso?

 **pinkie:** nopi ahora si te falle rarity

 **rarity:** no importa pinkie, vamonos mejor

 **pinkie:** no... LO TENGO! hagamos un derrumbe

 **rarity:** ¡QUE! ¿acaso se te safo un tornillo? (bueno que esperabas a aguien imperactiva)

 **pinkie:** por favor... si quieres ayudar a twilight

 **rarity:** ¿y matarnos en el proceso?... aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida, quiero ser la mejor boutique de todo equestria,

 **pinkie: *la interrumpe*** tu tranquila y yo nerviosa,

pinkie trata de golpear cosas para generar un pequeño derrumbe, sin exito no lo logra, auque lo que consigue es hacer que rarity empieze a estornudar, lo cual hace que el sonido rebote por las paredes causando que las cosas se muevan para generar un derrumbé

 **pinkie:** eso es! estornuda rarity

 **rarity:** haaa, haaaaa, *estonuda*

se oyen crujidos provenientes de arriba, rocas empiezan a caer hacia el fondo,y las ponys esquivando las rocas... ya terminado el derrumbe esperaron que la tierra se fuera y vieron que el oro estaba separado de la piedra, justo como querian

 **rarity:** ho pinkie, eres lo máximo... bien, sera mejor que llevemos esto con twilight

las 2 ponys guardaron el oro y se fueron del cañon hacia la aldea

* * *

Mientras Rainbow e Ivan

 **Rainbow:** ¡AARG!... ¿ya casi llegamos?

rainbow lo decía con su tono de aburrimiento

 **Ivan:** Rainbow, ya te dije que ya casi llegamos, solo ten paciencia

 **rainbow:** ¿y no seria mas fácil que vuele hacia arriba para que vea donde vamos?

 **Ivan:** ¿te dije, que seria un poco difícil encontrar el árbol verdad?

 **Rainbow:** emm… no

 **Ivan:** bueno, buscarlo seria complicado si cualquier persona tratara de buscarlo, aunque tuve la suerte de que mi padre sabe de carpintería y me enseño algunos cosas sobre eso, y entre ellas, un árbol en especial, se trata del árbol mas antiguo que conocemos hasta ahora el "Árbol de la intensificación", su cortesa es capaz de intensificar cualquier poción. la poción que le daré a twilight solo sirve para curarle heridas no tan graves, pero con esta corteza, es capaz de reparar heridas graves o hasta devolverle la vida a alguien, sin eso, la poción sera inutil en su cuerpo ¿entiendes?

 **rainbow:** heee... no

 **Ivan:** bueno, para ir nadamas al grano, la cortesa que nos llevaremos mejorara la poción que le daremos a twilight ¿ya?

 **rainbow:** ha ya... lo siento, no soy buena en poner atención jeje

 **Ivan:** no te preocupes, igual yo… pero mira, hemos llegado

los 2 se acercaron al árbol pero alguien los detuvo, un aldeano de avanzada edad que se acerco hacia ellos

 **Aldeano mayor:** ¡hey! ¡ladrones! ¿que hacen aquí?

El señor al ver muy bien a los 2 visitantes reconoce una cara, la cual era Ivan

 **Aldeano mayor:** he, ¿Ivan? ¿eres tu? perdon, no te había conocido

 **Ivan:** ¡hola abuelo! ¿como estas?

 **abuelo:** bien, aquí nomas, veo que trajiste a un compañero

 **Ivan:** si, se llama rainbow dash, venimos aqui a agarrar un poco de cortesa de tu arbol

 **Abuelo:** ¿QUE? ¿como? no vienes a visitar condenado chamaco

 **Ivan:** no no abuelo, claro que no me estába olvidando de ti

 **abuelo:** hay que bueno, yo ya estaba pensando que ya no me querias, pero ven, entren a mi dulce morada... pero que no entre tu caballo ese

 **Ivan:** ¿que? ¿porque?

 **rainbow:** hey, ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES CABALLO HE?!

 **abuelo:** hay, no sabia que podías hablar mijito, o eres hembra por que no veo tu...

 **Ivan:** ¡ABUELO!

 **Abuelo:** hay cierto se me estaba olvidando, ha, ¡EL AVIÓN! vengan pasen

 **Ivan:** disculpame rainbow, aveces mi abuelo se le va como el dice "¡EL AVION!"

 **rainbow:** fue incómodo lo que me dijo sabes?

los 2 fueron a entrar a la casa de el abuelo de Ivan, la casa era muy rústica, pero un poco desorganizada

 **abuelo:** hay, disculpen por ver mi casa patas arriba, pero no esperaba visitas jeje, pero tomen asiento

 **Ivan:** ¡que bonita casa tienes abuelo!

 **abuelo:** gracias mijito, lo construí cuando era joven con mi esposa que en paz descanse, y a lo largo de mis 74 años la fui cuidando como si fuera mi hija, y hablando de hijas, ¿ya tienes una chamaca con quien pasar?

 **Ivan:** hem, no abue prefiero mejor aprovechar mi adolescencia que me falta

 **abuelo:** hay, siempre solo como siempre, ¿y tu marimbas mash tie...

 **rainbow:** es rainbow dash señor, y no, no tengo a un pony especial

rainbow dash lo dice con un tono serio, aunque el abuelo lo toma muy bien

 **abuelo:** ¡haaa! ¿con eres una pony he?

 **Ivan:** lógicamente abuelo, es una pegaso

 **abuelo:** ¿un ganzo?

 **Ivan:** pegaso abuelo, un pegaso

 **abuelo:** tenme paciencia mijito que ya estoy Ruco... en fin. ¿tienen hambre? hize unas ricas empanadas de pollo guisado con tomate... ahorita vuelvo

el abuelo se dirige a la cocina cantando una canción cualquiera, ya que Ivan y rainbow pierden la vista del abuelo fueron corriendo hacia la salida y agarrando un pedazo de la corteza del árbol y guardándolo en una mochila que tiene Ivan, y se fueron corriendo rápido de la zona

mientras con el abuelo...

 **abuelo: *tarareando*** hay ya se me olvido a quien le iba dar esto, ha si, ¡FIRULAIS! ven condenado perro

 **Ivan:** lo siento por hacerte pasar mal por esa incomodidad, es que mi abuelo no socializa mucho con las personas, y esta algo loco y aparte ya esta viejo mi abuelo

 **Rainbow:** si, no te preocupes, al menos tenemos la corteza del árbol

 **Ivan:** si, pero, siento que lo que hicimos fue mal, ya sabes, dejar a mi abuelo solo otra ves y agarrar su corteza sin su permiso

 **rainbow:** te entiendo Ivan, yo también siento lo mismo de lo que dices, pero tu abuelo no tiene remedio... sin ofender, pero lo que importa es que nuestra amiga twilight ya estará mejor, y gracias a ti. y te mereces mi amistad como tu amiga Ivan

Ivan mira orgulloso a rainbow al oír esas palabras, la cual Ivan agradece

 **Ivan:** gracias rainbow, encerio muchas gracias.

Empezaron a caminar regresando a la casa de ivan mientras el sol ya se estaba ocultando para entregar los ingredientes y salvar a su amiga

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. esta pinkie es una loquilla jaja :v  
**

 **y recuerden, son libres para comentar, opinar y darle a favoritos... sin nadamas que decir ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	12. Capitulo 12 Un secuestro fallido

el día ya se estaba ocultando y los ponys con los materiales ya estaban llegando, todos llegaron a la casa de Ivan donde estaba Twilight para ahora entregar los ingredientes de la pocion

 **twilight:** bien chicos, han echo un gran trabajo en encontrar las cosas, y gracias ivan por decirnos donde encontrar los ingredientes

 **Ivan:** neh, no es para tanto

ivan lo decía con una cara roja

 **applejack:** bueno, creo ya, nos emocionamos, peleamos y ya encontramos, y creo que que nos merecemos un descanso

applejack da un bostezo

 **rainbow:** si, estoy con applejack, mañana sera un nuevo día

 **rarity:** y bueno, donde vamos a dormir?

 **ivan:** me alegra que lo preguntarás rarity

ivan fue directamente hací su ropero donde tenia guardados unas cuantas almohadas y sabanas, y las puso en el piso para que todas sus amigas durmieran allí

 **ivan:** bien, ya esta, solo elijan donde quieren dormír

 **pinkie:** ¡WIIIII! pijamada

pinkie salto de alegría directa a su cama improvisada, para acomodarse para dormir

 **ivan:** hem, twilight, yo dormire en unas de las sabanas, tu dormidas en mi cama, ya que no queremos que te lastimes otra cosas

 **twilight:** eres muy amable ivan, pero no creo aceptarlo

 **ivan:** no, encerio twilight, de todas formas estoy acostumbrado en dormir en el piso

 **twilight:** bueno... esta bien ivan, gracias

 **pinkie:** hu hu, chicos, ¿que tal si contamos unas historias de terror?

flutershy reacciono de una manera tímida al oír a pinkie, la cual se escondió en su cabello

 **rainbow:** a flutershy no le gusto eso

 **flutershy:** no seria mas conveniente hablar de nuestro día con una taza de te

flutershy lo dice con temblorosa que era

 **ivan:** heeee... aburrido, yo diría que es mejor contar historias de terror que hacer esa clase de cosas que hacen ustedes, ¿verdad pinkie?

 **pinkie:** estoy de acuerdo con ivan

 **twilight:** ¡ho genial! quisiera compartirles una historia que cree hace unos dias. se llama "El libro maldito"

el silencio empezó a invadir el cuarto, el único sonido que se producia era un grillo que se oía al fondo, y alguien tosiendo

 **twilight: *pone cara seria*** bien, no sirvo para crear historias

 **ivan:** permitame twilight, yo creo que soy el que sabe mas de ese tema, dejenme contarles... había una vez, una persona solitaria que vivía en un...

los chicos seguían contando historias y divirtiéndose todos entre risas hasta que todos empezaron a tener sueño y todos se dieron las buenas noches, y durmieron

mientras que hay unos cuantos individuos que los andaban esperando para que durmieran, aparecieron unos cuantos zombies y esqueletos en el tejado de la casa de ivan para ver si ya todos estaban durmierdo

 **zombie 1:** señor, los peces han caído

el amigo del esqueleto al ver que no escuchaba ninguna respuesta de su amigo, al verlo, el esqueleto andaba dormido, lo cual el zombie, intenta despertarlo, intento decirle que despertara, no funciono, le dio palmadas suaves en su cara, tampoco, hasta que el zombie perdió la paciencia y le da un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el despertara con un dolor en su mejilla

 **esqueleto: *a dolorido*** haaa, ¡¿que te pasa?! ¿se te safó un tornillo?

el esqueleto lo dicia con una furia y gritando

 **zombie:** shhhh... ***susurrando*** guarda silencio idiota, que nos descubrirán por tu culpa

 **esqueleto: *susurando*** bueno, pero no te enojes

 **zombie: *susurrando*** si me tengo que enojar imbecil, no quiero que el mandito de herobrine me vuelve a hacer dormir con los perros, ¿entiendes?

 **esqueleto:** tranquilo amigo, esos perros no son tan problematicos

 **zombie:** no cuando no tienen hambre viejo, ¡ME SACARON CUANDO TENIA HAMB...

el esqueleto lo cachetea por andar gritando

 **esqueleto: *susurrando*** hoo, que cierres la boca amigo

 **zombie:** ¡hay si tu! el burro hablando de orejas

 **esqueleto:** touché

lo decia cruzado de brazos

 **zombie 1:** oigan, no quiero ser malagradecido pero, ya podemos empezar a trabajar?

 **esqueleto:** ¿trabajar? ¡Ni hablar wey! a nosotros no nos pagan por hacer un buen trabajo

 **Zombie:** amigo, no nos pagaron nada

 **Esqueleto:** ¿Y entonces por que hacemos esto?

 **zombie:** ahss! ¡no entiendo como te hicieron jefe de peloton!

el zombie queda enojado cabizbajo

 **esqueleto: *se aclara la garganta*** bueno equipo, es hora de empezar a bajar de esta casa

uno del equipo usa un red y lo sujeta a un bloque de madera para que todos puedan bajar, uno por uno, y se veia mientras bajaban como los ponys estaban dormidos, pensando que va hacer pan comido, llegando ya al suelo, se dirigieron a paso sigiloso hacia la puerta, la cual accedieron con facilidad

 **esqueleto:** ustedes... quedense aqui, vigilen aqui

el peloton acepto las ordenes del esquelero, y quedaron ahi hasta nuevo aviso

 **esqueleto:** y tu amigo, ven, sigueme

 **zombie:** ok, espero y no hagas una babosada he

 **esqueleto:** claro que no viejo

el esqueleto no se dio cuenta y mete su pie en una cubeta con la cual se le atora, perdiendo su equilibrio y cayendo

 **zombie:** ¡si seras idiota! lo que te digo, y lo primero que haces

 **esqueleto:** perdon amigo, no volvera a pasar

 **zombie:** esta bien... tienes suerte que no se despertaron he

 **esqueleto:** eso si, ***suspiro***...

el esqueleto suspira del alivio, la cual se sienta en una silla donde habia un una alforja que habian puesto una de las chicas

 **zombie:** ¿he? que es ese rui?... ¿¡AMIGO QUE CARAJO HACES!?

de la alforja empieza sonar un pitido muy fuerte que liberaba frecuencias que los zombies y esqueletos no soportaban, empezaron a gritar del sufrimiento, que hicieron que los chicos despierten

rarity fue la primera en despertarse para quejarse de los gritos que pasaba

 **rarity:** ¡HAAAAH! ¡ESOS GRITOS ME PONEN LOS PELOS DE PUNTA!

 **applejack:** ¿que, corrales esta pasando alli afuera?

 **pinkie:** momento... estan haciendo ellos una fiesta y no me invitaron?... no, creo que no estan haciendo eso

 **ivan:** como alguien sufriendo creo que si pinkie, pero se oyen muy cerca, como si alguien estuviera aqui en la casa

 **rainbow:** creo que se oye en esa puerta

fluttershy: hay... no- no se-se-ra que sea un mounstro?

 **twilight:** bueno, es mejor que vallan a ver

los chicos abrieron bruscamente la puerta y vieron la ecena de los 2 amigos retorciendose en el piso por el sonido, la cual las ponys se dan cuenta que el sonido surgue de un aparato que genera frecuencias altas, y lo apagaron

los 2 compañeros desconcertados dejan de gritar

 **zombie:** ¿que es lo que hiciste idiota?

 **esqueleto:** lo siento, no volvera a pasar

 **rainbow:** jum... miren quien tenemos aqui...

el zombie y el esqueleto dan un giro haci atras y ven a las mane six poniendo una cara de asustados

 **esqueleto:** hooo mierda

rarity: ¡hey! mucho mas respeto con tu lenguaje querido

 **zombie: *susurrando*** ¿no vas a hacer algo?

el esquelo mira a su amigo y levanta sus manos en señal de rendicion, su amigo no lo tomo bien, y se pega la mano en su frente

 **rainbow:** bien eso fue facil, ¿cuando los matamos?

 **zombie:** ¿que?

Applejack: ¿estas loca? no, claro que no, yo digo que los interroguemos, pueden tener informacion util

 **rarity:** yo estoy a favor de applejack

 **pinkie:** yo tambien

pinkie lo decia saltando

 **esqueleto:** y si mejor olvidamos esto y nos dejan salir?

 **zombie:** ¡Jamas Les Diremos Nada Par De Yeguas!

 **pinkie:** ha, con que no quieren hablar he?

pinkie saca de la nada un bate

 **esqueleto:** ¡HAAAAAAAAH!

el esqueleto se desmaya

 **pinkie:** ja, siempre caen en este viejo truco del bate de goma jijiji

 **zombie:** ha, que bueno que lo dices , entonces no caere en tu truco jaja

rainbow dash le una patada al zombie y lo deja inconciente

 **applejack:** vaya, hasta que se callaron, lo hubiera echo mejor yo

 **rainbow:** aplejack... siendote sincera, tienes mas fueza que yo en las patas, y queremos dejarlos inconcientes, no matarlos, y hablando de fuerzas... ¿me podrias a ayudar a cargarlos?

rainbow y aplejack empezaron a cargar los mounstros llevandolos hacia un sotano que tenia la casa de ivan, para empezar a interrogarles para conseguir algo de información

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. recuerden, son libres para comentar, opinar y darle a favoritos... sin nadamas que decir ¡NOS VEMOS! : )  
**


	13. Capitulo 13 Interrogando al enemigo

el esqueleto empezo a recuperar la razon y empezo a despertar del pequeño sueño que tuvo hace unos instantes, al ver que no estaba en el mismo lugar y tenia en sus manos una red que le impedia hacer cualquier cosa se empezo a asustar, y intento despertar a su amigo que seguia inconciente

 **esqueleto: *susurro*** cabron... despierta viejo

el zombie empezo a despertar y recuperando su conciencia

 **zombie:** ha, ¿que paso? ¿donde estamos?

 **esqueleto:** esperame un tantito...

el esqueleto empieza analizar el lugar en donde estan, miro cada rincon y tuvo una idea de donde estan

 **esqueleto:** veamos... libros, articulo antiguos ***gasp*** ¡PUTA MADRE, YA NOS AGARRARON LOS DE COPPEL!

 **zombie:** si seras imbecil, estamos en un sotano mendigo estupido

derrepente una luz de una lampara es prendida en el sotano

 **esqueleto:** ¡HAAAAA! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡LA LUZ!

el esqueleto se empieza a quejar de una luz que se a prendido delante de ellos mientras el intenta cerrar sus ojos y tratar de desatarse, pero cualquier intento fue en vano, y de las sombras salio una silueta lentamente

 **¿?:** !VAYA¡ hasta que despiertan

la vos se escucha grave y ronca con un tono malefico

 **zombie:** ¿quien… ¿Quien eres tu?

 **¿?:** me alegra que lo preguntes

sale de las sombras con un salto que revela su idetentidad

 **pinkie:** soy yo... pinkie pie

 **zombie:** ¿he? ¿por que tu vos se volvio de la nada aguda?

 **pinkie:** ha eso. eso es normal, puedo hacer varias voces ¡miren!...

 **pinkie (tono malvado):** "luke... yo soy tu padre" ho, **(comentarista)** "Aficionados, que viven la intensidad del futbol" ho...

 **applejack:** pinkie ¿ya despertaron?

 **pinkie:** claro applejack, ya pueden venir

todos empezaron a bajar hacia al sotano incluyendo a twilight

 **rarity:** oye querida, ¿esta segura que si estas bien?

 **twilight:** hay rarity, ya les dije que ya puedo caminar sin ninguna dificultad, lo que si aun me duele es en la parte de la cabesa, pero gracias por preguntar

 **rarity:** no te preocupes twilight, para eso estan las amigas

todos llegaron hacia el sotano enfocandose a los individuos que estaban amarrados, twilight se acerca entre los 2

 **twilight:** bien. voy directo al grano, estan aqui por que vamos a interrogarlos y les voy a decir algunas preguntas, y quiero que me las respondan ¿ok?

 **zombie:** ustedes no me haran sacar nada de mi boca, ¡ni ahora! ¡NI NUNCA!

 **esqueleto:** ya amigo, vas empeoraras las cosas

 **twilight:** miren, hagamos algo... me dicen todo lo queremos saber, y les dejaremos libres ¿Les gusta la propuesta?

 **zombie:** suena bien, pero como sabremos que nos dejaran libres?

 **twilight:** les garantizamos la libertad, solo si me contestan todas las preguntas que les diga

 **esqueleto:** ¿y como sabran que les estaremos diciendo con la honesta verdad?

 **twilight:** ho, me alegro que lo preguntaras

Twilight saca una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, del fondo del sotano rainbow y applejack llegaban empujando una maquina de mentiras

 **zombie:** hay, pus ya nos jodimos hermano

 **twilight:** esto. es una maquina de mentiras amigos mios, creo que estes ya saben como va con este artefacto. lo que hace esto es que analiza tu presion arterial y estado cardiaco en tiempo real para ver el cambio de cada respuesta que nos dan cada uno de ustedes, para asegurarnos de que digan la verdad, si por casualidad dicen alguna mentira. Recibiran una carga de grande voltios, podran sobrevivir

 **ivan:** algo que no me doy a entender, ¿donde lo conseguieron?

* * *

mientras...

un doctor andaba buscando su artefacto para detectar mentiras, la cual sin exito alguno, no encontro

 **doctor:** ¡¿enfermeraaa?!

 **enfermera (desde lejos):** ¿Siii?

 **doctor:** ¿Donde esta mi detector de mentiras?

 **enfermera (desde lejos):** esta en el almacen como siempre

 **doctor:** ¡No me mientas vieja chiflada! llevo horas buscandola y no la encuentro, y lo nesesito ahora mismo

 **enfermera (desde lejos):** ha ha, ni creas que lo ayudare a buscar con ese tono

 **doctor:** no te estoy preguntando que me ayudes solo quiero que me digas donde esta

 **doctora (desde lejos):** ayudarle? llevo ayudandolo por 3 años y haci me paga?

la doctora seguia hablandole desde lejos que el doctor da un suspiro de estres

 **doctor: *suspiro*** otra ves no...

* * *

ya en el sotano

twilight mira seriamente a rainbow y applejack que trajieron la maquina

 **rainbow:** fue idea de applejack

la señala rapidamente

 **applejack: *gasp*** ¡NO ES CIERTO PEGASA MENTIROSA!

applejack agarra su sombrero con su pata delantera derecha y le da un sombreraso a rainbow la cual empiezan a pelearse, pinkie ve la ecena y lo toma de buen humor como siempre

 **pinkie:** huuuh ¡pelea de yeguas!

el aura de rarity hace que las 2 yeguas dejen de pelearse para llamarles la atencion

 **rarity:** ¿¡pueden calmarse un momento?! parecen potras peleandose en lodo chicas, comportense

 **pinkie:** ¡hey! ¿quien saboteo el espetaculo?

todos empiezan a discutir hablando de sus problemas, mientras twilight, perdiendo la paciencia

 **twilight:** ¡SI-LEN-CIO!

 **esqueleto:** y que no sabe nada esa mula con cuerno

 **twilight:** ¿¡QUE!?

 **esqueleto:** se me chispotio

 **twilight:** ¡YA! solo quiero, que todo aqui este tranquilo

twilight empieza a tranquilizarse cerrando su ojos he ihnalando y exalando

 **twilight:** bien. quiero que esto sea rapido, comenzamos con las preguntas

 **zombie:** bien aqui vamos *suspiro*

 **twilight:** primera pregunta ¿que les hace aqui su llegada?

 **zombie:** Que te impor ¡AHWBRBRBRBRBRBRBR!

el zombie es electrocutado por parte de la maquina

 **ivan:** huy, eso dejara marca

el zombie ya al terminar de ser electrocutado tenia su cara toda achicharrada pero seguia con vida... el esqueleto al ver a su amigo se asusta

 **esqueleto:** ¡ok les dire todo lo que me digan, pero no me hagan haci!

el esqueleto lo dice con extremo nerviosismo

 **twilight:** en realidad no queriamos electrocutarlos, se suponía que el voltaje tendria que estar en 0, pero como veo que si vas a cooperar, entonces habla responde la pregunta que le dimos a tu amigo

 **esqueleto:** bueno... fuimos inviados por nuestro jefe herobrine, uno de sus hombres le informo que una de ustedes estaba lastimada, y venimos para secuestearla a usted, pero como vio, el plan se fue al carajo

al ver que no pasaba nada en el detector, ellos se dieron cuenta que estaba haciendo totalmente honesto con lo que decia

 **twilight:** jum, interesante...

 **rarity:** quisieron ustedes aprovechare de nuestra amiga?

 **esqueleto:** mas o menos, pero si

 **twilight:** bien, haci nos gusta, . flojito y cooperando... bien, siguiente pregunta... ¿hay alguien al mando aparte de herobrine

 **esqueleto:** si, casualmente soy jefe de los pelotones para atacar a las aldeas o pueblos, pero como estoy fuera ya no se que pasara, si esperar a que nosotros vallamos, o busca otro, herobrine, es bastante. ¿como se los digo?... ataques de ira

 **ivan:** vaya... si haci es tu jefe, ni podria pensar lo que haria con twilight

 **esqueleto:** ho nada en especial, solo que te serviran en un plato fuerte... obvio, para que te coman... o era que te iban a servir a las brasas pero no tengo idea

el zombie empezaba a balbucear lentamente, diciendo unas cosas dificil de conprender

 **zombie: *balbuceos***

 **applejack:** oyen eso?

 **rainbow:** creo que viene del zombie

todos empezaron a ver al zombie que balbuceaba la cual pinkie penso que queria decir algo

 **pinkie:** ¡ho, ho! el zombie nos quiere decir algo...

pinkie lo decia con su humor extasciado

 **pinkie:** haber... 2 palabras

 **zombie: *balbuceos***

 **pinkie:** emmm... celestia comio pastel, no no no... eso son 3, ¡ya se!...

applejack tapa la boca de pinkie mientras ella no dejaba de hablar

 **aplejack:** oye pinkie, ¿por que no vas a preparar unas galletas y chocolate caliente

 **ivan:** ¿quien te crees? ¿mi abuela?

 **applejack: *suspiro*** bien genio... ¿que otra cosa sugieres?

 **ivan:** sugiero que unas papas y un unos refrescos

 **rainbow:** que sean pepsi's por favor

 **ivan: *chasquido*** esa pegaso me entiende

 **applejack:** bien... unas 2 pepsi's grandes

y unas sabritas de cual sea

 **rainbow:** por favor, las mas picantes para mi

 **ivan:** y las mias que sean de...

twilight interrumpe su conversacion

 **twilight:** HAAAAAH! por celestia, por favor, ya dejen de hablar y ya que pinkie valla a comprar las cosas

 **... silencio total**

 **ivan:** para mi unos doritos nacho

ivan lo dice con timides rompiendo el silencio

 **pinkie:** oki doki loki. la la la la laa

Pinkie se va con una sonrisa cantante

Twilight mira a ivan seriamente

 **Twilight:** ¿Ya?

 **Ivan:** digamos que si

 **Zombie** : haaa... ¿Que me paso?

 **Rarity:** bueno. Sufriste de un electrocucion no pablaneado jeje

 **Rainbow:** si y aparte te quedaste un poco quemado

 **ivan: *susurrando*** creo que penso de mas

ivan le susurra al oido a rainbow dash y empiezan a reirse sin hacer mucho ruido

 **Zombie:** ha, genial, ¿ahora como quito esto?

 **Fluttershy:** no te preocupes amigo, yo te limpio

 **Zombie:** hem... Gracias, pero no quiero que una yegua me limpie

El zombie lo dice con un tono mal humorado, auque a el le empezo a arder algunas partes de su piel

 **Fluttershy:** tranquilo, no te hare daño, tratas de evitarme pero se que nesesitas de mi ayuda

Fluttershy agarra un trapo humedo y lo empieza a limpiar cuidadosamente, auque el zombie trata de no dejarse, pero con lo que anda atado le resulta imposible no dejarle de limpiar su cara,

 **Zombie:** no, no por favor, insisto. encerio

 **Fluttershy:** tranquilo esto sera rapido, confia en mi...

Fluttershy lo decia con su tono pacifica y tranquila haciendo que Poco a poco el zombie deja de presentar fuerza sobre la pegaso amarilla que le limpiaba la cara con el trapo, mientras que fluttershy limpiaba al zombie, twilight siguio con el trabajo de interrogar al esqueleto

 **Twilight:** bien... Sigamos... Como ultima pregunta ¿Herobrine tiene alguna debilidad

 **Esqueleto:** solo tiene una debilidad, tiene una gran rama de habilidades, pero su unica delidad, es que tiene un limite en sus poderes, si exegera mucho en usar sus poderes se debilitara siendo blanco facil

 **Twilight:** ummm... Interesante... Asi que... Es un semi-dios

 **Esqueleto:** claro... Y muy poderso, si en el instante que te hirio tu cabesa, facilmente te hubiera matado, suerte que tuvo piedad en ti

 **Twilight:** ahora que recuerdo... ¡La pocion!

Twilight se dirigia afuera donde estaba la salida del sotano para dirigirse al pequeño pusto de alquimia que habia echo twilight mientras las otras ponys estaban buscando los ingredientes de la pocion, mientras fluttershy ya estaba apunto de terminar de limpiar al zombie

 **Fluttershy:** listo... Termine, quedaste como nuevo

Fluttershy lo decia con una pequeña sonrisa y acamodandose su melena que tenia en su cara

 **Zombie:** WoooW, no le digo esto a cualquiera pero... Muchas gracias

 **Fluttershy:** ho, de-denada

Lo decia con su timides sonrojandose

 **zombie:** hem... no creo que me meresca que me hagas esto, soy un zombie, es mas yo ya deberia de estar muerto

 **fluttershy:** ho, tonterias. yo creo que no te mereces esa clase de cosas, mis amigas y yo, no creo que les vallamos ha hacer nada a ustedes, pero bueno... tienen hambre? les traere algo de comer, los dejare solos, ahora vuelvo...

fluttershy se retira y sube las escaleras para salir del sotano dejando los 2 amigos solos. se presento un silencio corto entre los 2 amigos, hasta que el esqueleto rompe el silencio

 **esqueleto:** amigo... creo que le gustas

 **zombie:** ¡¿que?! no seas pendejo amigo, nisiquiera es de mi especie, solo ella es bondadosa, eso es todo

 **esqueleto:** ¿sabias que cuando alguien es bondadoso es por que le siente la atraccion por alguien?

 **zombie:** haaa, otra ves con la burra trigo con tu pinche informacion que segun lo viste en un "articulo"

 **esqueleto:** wey, pero te estaba viendo como te sonrojabas cuando te limpiaba la cara, ademas cuando ella estuvo contigo tu humor se cambio

 **zombie:** ¡como chingas cabron! encerio. ¿y por que estamos hablando de esto? ¿que es lo que te dijo la yegua morada?

 **esqueleto:** ha, solo me dijo unas cuantas preguntas sobre... ¡OYE! ¡NO ME CAMBIES LA CONVERSACION HE!

los 2 mounstros empezaron a discutir sobre el tema que comenzaron al principio, mientras que las otras estaban haciendo sus cosas, twilight estaba preparando la pocion de la curacion guiandose con el libro que tenia ivan, ivan y rainbow jugaban ajedrez, fluttershy preparaba una merienda para los 2 amigos que discutian y rarity entra a la cocina donde estaba fluttershy

 **rarity:** ha, hola fluttershy! no pensaba que estabas aqui

 **fluttershy:** ho, ¡hola rarity! ¿que pasa?

 **rarity:** ho nada querida, solo que el calor que hay afuera hace sed, y venia a tomar agua

rarity abria el refrigerador que tenia al frente suyo y saco un vaso de agua, y vio que su amiga esta cortando un poco de fruta la cual, rarity le pregunta

 **rarity:** veo que estas cortando un poco de fruta

 **futtershy:** ha, si, es para los que estan en el sotano

 **rarity:** ho ya, ¿y como los ves?

 **fluttershy:** pues... viendolos yo, digo que no son tan malos despues de todo, a pesar de ser del otro bando tienen un lado amable

 **rarity:** no lo se querida... no creo que hay que confiar mucho en ellos

 **fluttershy:** por favor rarity... no subestimes a alguien experto en conversaciones reflexivas con una experta en moda, cuando ando ayudando a alguien veo sus ojos y cuando en verdad alguien aprecia el cuidado que le das, se les vera en sus ojos

 **rarity:** bueno. viendo en esa manera, tienes la razon en lo que dices fluttershy, pero para ti, que es lo mas seguro?

 **fluttershy:** n-no tengo idea, tendremos que hablar de esto con twilight, ella tiene la ultima palabra

los chicas salieron de la cocina y se fueron a donde estaba twilight, se sentia un ambiente un poco caluroso, pero de ese ambiente de color era por el juego de alquimia que estaba haciendo la pocion, twilight esperaba sentada jugando con sus orejas moviendolas hacia los lados, cuando rarity y fluttershy llegaron twilight las saludo

 **twilight:** hola chicas!

 **rarity:** hola twilight, ¿por que hace mucho calor aqui?

 **twilight:** ha, creo que te refieres al juego de alquimia, ahi es donde estoy preparando la pocion de curacion ¡ahhh!

twilight cae al suelo con un dolor de cabesa intensa, rarity y fluttershy ayudan a levantar a twílight

 **rarity:** twilight ¿estas bien?

 **twilight:** aaaahhh, mi cabesa... me duele!

twilight empezaba a sufrir de un mala migraña a causa de su golpe de la cabesa, las chicas se llevaron rapidamente a la cama de ivan para acostarla, los otros llegaron rapidamente para ver que pasaba

 **applejack:** ¡rarity! ¡¿que corrales le paso a twilight?!

 **rarity:** ella estaba hablando con nosotros cuando derrepente ella sintio un horrible dolor de cabesa

 **rainbow:** si, pero ella no pudo hacer que le doliera haci derrepente, si estaba bien hace rato

 **rarity:** bueno, ella estaba preparandó la pocion de curacion y...

ivan interrumpe la conversacion

 **ivan:** momento... ¿por que twilight estaba haciendo la pocion en esas condiciones? el calor se habia encerrado en toda la habitacion

 **rarity:** bueno, yo que iba a saber, nosotras pensabamos ya que ya no le pasaria na...

 **applejack:** ya, todos callados, no es recomendable discutir aqui, tenemos a una unicornio en mal estado, y puede empeorar en cualquier momento si seguimos discutiendo en el cuarto

 **fluttershy:** applejack tiene razon, twilight puede empeorar si seguimos discutiendo aqui, vallamos mejor afuera del cuarto y dejemos que twilight descanse

todos salíeron dejando a twilight sola para que descansara

 **rainbow:** bien chicos, si me nesesitan, estare afuera tomando el sol

 **ivan:** oye, ¿y nuestra partida de ajedrez?

 **rainbow:** sabes ivan, soy muy mala en ese juego, me ganaste como 3 veces... pero bueno. ya para la proxima, es hora de retirarme "hasta la vista ba..."

rainbow casi al terminar su frase recibe un puertaso de parte de pinkie llegando de la tienda muy feliz

 **pinkie:** ¡YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!

 **applejack:** vaya, ¿te perdiste en el bosque?

 **pinkie:** ¿quien? ¿yo? jajajaja, no bobita, es que habian muchas cosas que vendian, mira, me compre esta trompeta

pinkie toma aire y empieza a sonar la tompre algo desafinada

 **applejack:** si si, ¿y trajiste lo que te pedimos?

 **pinkie:** como no olvidarlo, dejame que las traiga rainbow ¿rainbow? ¿donde estas rainbow?

la puerta donde estaba rainbow abre para mostrar a rainbow echa tortilla

 **pinkie:** rainbow ¿que haces ahi? no es hora de dormir en la puerta, eso lo tengo que hacer a las 6:48

pinkie saca rainbow de la puerta y al verla toda desinflada la empieza a inflar por la boca hasta dejarla como nueva, rainbow al ver que estaba en una pieza sintio un alivio

 **rainbow:** bien, no se como hiciste eso y ni quiero saberlo ok?

 **pinkie:** oki, no dire nada, oye un favor, si puedes pasarnos las papas y el refresco?

rainbow: ¿que? ¿acaso soy tu esclava?

 **pinkie: *se acerca a rainbow*** bueno, entonces no querras que les muestre a todos esas fotos privadas que estuviste a solas con soarin

 **rainbow:** ¿momento? ¿donde conseguiste esto? ***suspiro*** bien lo hare, pero no quiero que le muestres las fotos a nadie, ¿ok?

 **pinkie:** oki doki loki

rainbow fue por la bolsa con las papas y refrescos, se las dio a pinkie y repartio. todos sus respectivas botanas que pidieron, y se relajaron comiendo su botana

* * *

 **¡Huy! ¡yu! ¡yuuuy! 7u7 ¿No esperaban eso de fluttershy eh? ahora en adelante veran capitulos con esta duracion para que puedan disfrutar mi fanfic (Segun son 15 hojas segundo el Word)**

 **Bueno chicos, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. recuerden, son libres para comentar, opinar y darle a favoritos... sin nadamas que decir ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	14. Capitulo 14 Mounstros exiliados

El estado en que se encontraba twilight, era muy débil, gracias a la migraña que tuvo lo dejo muy debilitada y dejándola en reposo en cama, fluttershy le fue de buena compañía cuidándola, le ofreció un te de manzanilla que le preparo, y twilight acepta amablemente el te de su amiga

 **twilight:** oh, gracias fluttershy por hacerme un te

lo dice con un tono un poco débil

 **fluttershy:** no es nada twilight, no debiste hacer la poción tu sola

 **twilight:** si, tienes razón fui una tonta unicornio, es que... solo quiero salir de aquí, este últimos días han sido un infierno, la noche, los monstruos, herobrine, y mi fractura de mi cabeza, no me ha dejado pensar muy bien, ni siquiera puedo usar mi cuerno para las cosas mas básicas

 **fluttershy:** todo va a su tiempo, veremos todos que con el tiempo todo se estará solucionando, y podremos salir de aquí, y todo sera como antes, solo tienes que confiar que todas nosotras saldremos de aquí, ademas, tenemos a Iván que esta para ayudarnos, un joven que nos hace de gran ayuda

 **twilight:** gracias fluttershy, creo que me siento mejor en respecto con mi humor

 **fluttershy:** no hay de que. pero bueno ya que estas bien, tengo que irme, tengo que cuidar de los que están en el sótano

 **fluttershy** empieza a dirigirse a la salida para retirarse, cuando se acuerda de la conversación de ella y rarity

 **fluttershy:** oh, twilight se me estaba olvidando una cosa... en respecto a los a ellos...

 **twilight:** ¿algún problema fluttershy?

 **fluttershy:** bueno, estaba pensando en que ya que los interrogaste y todo eso, pensaba que si ya los podemos dejar libres

 **twilight:** bueno, honestamente ya no creo que necesitemos mas de lo que saben, aunque... tengo la lógica que si los dejamos libres es probable que se levanten en armas y nos empiecen a atacar

 **fluttershy:** entonces, ¿que propones?

 **twilight** : bueno... solamente esperar que pase, pero estaremos listos para cualquier cosa

 **fluttershy:** ¿estas segura?

 **twilight:** tranquila, se que podremos derrotarlos, recuerda la ultima pelea que tuvimos con ellos, y se rindieron

 **fluttershy:** esta bien twilight... voy a confiar en ti, y en si tienes razón,

fluttershy da un blanco derecho directo hacia la puerta, y procede a salir del cuarto, fluttershy pensaba nerviosamente sobre lo que dijo su amiga de color lila, tan nerviosa que se perdió en su mente y chocando accidentalmente con rarity

 **rarity: *choca*** ahh, ¡fluttershy! ten mas cuidado querida

 **fluttershy:** discúlpame rarity, creo que me distraje por algo jeje... em oye rarity ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana?

 **rarity:** claro ¿le dijiste sobre lo que hablamos? ¿que dijo?

 **fluttershy:** bueno... dijo ella que los dejemos libres, pero por cualquier caso hay que estar listas par cualquier emboscada

 **rarity:** por supuesto flutershy...

 **fluttershy:** pero hay un problema... ...es que tengo miedo en enfrentarlos, es que al ser ellos otra especie que no nos hemos enfrentado, pienso que me derrotaran fácilmente, y recuerda que no asistí con ustedes, por que tenia miedo

 **rarity:** escucha amiga, ¿quien pudo reformar al rey del caos llamado discord?

 **fluttershy:** yo

 **rarity:** ¿quien tiene la facilidad de ayudar a sus animales?

 **fluttershy:** yo

 **rarity:** ¿y quien tiene "la mirada"?

 **fluttershy:** yo, por supuesto

 **rarity:** lo ves? si pudiste hacer todo eso, te sera pan comido derrotarlos

 **fluttershy:** tienes razón rarity, muchas gracias, bien sera mejor que vaya con ellos para ahora a liberarlos, pero primero, voy a darles de comer. Deseguro tienen hambre

fluttershy agarra del refrigerador un traste lleno de fruta picada que hizo fluttershy, y fue directo hacia al sotano, mientras que los 2 amigos se encontraban jugando "veo veo"

 **esqueleto:** veo veo... algo café y es geométrico

 **zombie:** una taza de café?

 **esqueleto:** nop, una caja

 **zombie:** ¡diablos! volví a perder

 **fluttershy:** ¡que hay chicos!

fluttershy empezó a bajar de las escaleras con su traste de fruta para darle a los 2 amigos

 ** _fluttershy:_** les traje un traste lleno de fruta para que puedan comer

 **zombie:** emm... no te hubieras molestado

 **fluttershy:** no, no, agarren, son solo para ustedes

 **zombie:** pe- pero no creo que nos guste la fruta

 **fluttershy:** bu- bueno... ya me doy cuenta que al ser generosa no aceptan mis petición

flutershy se va lentamente del sótano con decepciona, el zombie siente el humor de fluttershy y la intenta detener

 **zombie:** ¡HEY! espera

flutershy voltea en dirección donde escucho la voz del zombie

 **zombie:** cre- creo que cambie de opinión

 **flutershy:** oh, bi- bien como digas amigo

el esqueleto muriéndose de risa sigilosamente, al ver como trataba a su amigo, y lo empieza a castrar

 **esqueleto: *susurrando*** se gustan, se gustan

el zombie al oír a su amigo intenta distraer a fluttershy aventando una pequeña piedra, haciendo que varias cajas vacias caigan

 **fluttershy:** ¿he?...

cuando fluttershy fue a componer las cajas el zombie le da un cabezazo a su amigo que lo molestaba

 **esqueleto: *susurrando*** se pasan el chi *cabezazo* ¡AHHH!

 **fluttershy:** ah? ¿que paso?

se veía el esqueleto tirado adolorido y fuera de combate

 **zombie:** no pasa nada, se le subió la presión

 **fluttershy:** ¿estas seguro? esa sangre en la nariz no me suena que se le bajo la presión

 **zombie:** ¿presión alta? ¡ho valla error mio! quise decir, golpe de calor, jeje

fluttershy se sentía confundida, pero sin decir nada siguio apilando las cajas, hasta que termino, fluttershy fue directamente ha hablar con ellos

 **fluttershy:** oigan... como nosotros ya sabemos todo lo que ustedes sabían, vamos ha cumplir lo que prometimos

 **zombies:** ¡bien! ya era hora

 **fluttershy:** con solo una condición

 **esqueleto:** ¿!ha que!? ¿por que todo lleva condiciones?

el esqueleto se levanta rápidamente quejándose

 **zombie:** amigo, ¡cállate!

 **esqueleto:** siempre hay una cosa mala en la vida, ¡siempre!

 **zombie:** ¡hey! no quiero volverte a dar de cocotasos

 **esqueleto:** si estuviera aquí herobrine los pondría como camote todos ustedes

 **zombie:** ¡YA CÁLLATE POR UN DEMONIO!

gracias al grito del zombie quedo totalmente callado el cuarto, y el agarra una bolsa y la empieza a respirar para calmarse

 **zombie:** ufff... bien... ¿que es lo que nos ibas a decir?

 **fluttershy:** ha si, como condición, obviamente no se llevaran nada, incluyendo a twilight

 **esqueleto:** ¡te doy 40 pesos por ella!

 **flutershy:** em, ¿enserio piensas que vale esa cantidad?

 **esqueleto:** pues... eso es lo que vale la renta de un caballo esqueleto ¿no?

 **zombie:** ¡por favor amigo! eso es comprar lo que te refieres es rentar un caballo

 **esqueleto:** bueno, pero no te enojes amigo

 **zombie:** si me enojo idiota, y cállate, estas apunto de quitarnos la libertad

 **flutershy:** ya no peleen chicos, sera mejor que salgan, no quiero que peleen aquí

Fluttershy desata las manos de los 2 monstruos y ellos empezaron a salir del sótano acompañada de flutershy. cuando ya estaban en la sala, el esqueleto se tropezó y callo accidentalmente, atrayendo a todos

 **zombie:** ¡HAA! si seras imbécil

 **rainbow:** ¡¿que fue lo que paso?!

 **Iván:** hey, ¿quien me interrumpió en mi siesta...

al ver a los moustros junto a flutershy pensó que se la estaban llevando lejos de aqui la cual ivan se enojo

 **Iván:** *gasp* ¡ESOS IDIOTAS SE ESTÁN LLEVANDO A FLUTTERSHY!

 **zombie:** ¿que? no no no es un mal entendido, déjamelo explica... *vaso de vidrio rompiendose en su cabesa*

el zombie cae adolorido por el golpe e Iván lo empieza a patear, flutershy al verlo lo detenía

 **flutershy:** ¡HEY! ¡NO! ¿¡QUE HACES!?

flutershy detiene a Iván y lo empuja para alejarlo del zombie

 **flutershy:** ¿que es lo que haces ivan? ellos no trataban de llevarme, los estaba acompañando a la puerta

 **Applejack:** pero nos hubieras avisado, que tal si ellos te hubieran echo algo

 **flutershy:** tonterías Applejack ¿como crees que me va pasar algo?

 **pinkie:** ho, ya sabes amigui, sed de carne fresca, son nocturnos y huelen a limón

pinkie huele a el zombie mal herido y queda asqueada

 **pinkie: *se tapa la nariz*** puaj, mas bien, limones rancios

 **Fluttershy:** entonces, ¿Que haremos con ellos?

 **Iván:** mira flutershy, ya que les prometimos que saldrían de aquí... pero lo haremos a mi modo

Afuera de la casa de Iván

Se vean todos afuera junto a los moustros, donde directamente había un espacio totalmente abierto para que salieran corriendo, pero Iván les ofrece algo

 **Iván:** muy bien, tengo un arco, y un gran espacio abierto para que corran, si corren mas de 200 metros son libres, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie de las ponys levanta la la mano, sin embargo, el esqueleto lo levanta

 **Esqueleto:** ¿Ese que no es mi arco?

 **Iván:** ¿Te dije que pudieras hablar?

 **Esqueleto:** emmm... No

 **Iván:** entonces, ¡cállate!

 **zombie:** déjame haber si entendí... si corremos 200 metros sin que no nos quedemos mal heridos somos libres?

 **ivan:** exacto

 **zombie:** ¿y como vamos a salir, en ves de que nos des un flechazo, vamos a derretirnos con este sol?

 **rarity:** ho, eso no es problema

rarity rápidamente les pone unos sombreros para cuidarlos del sol, los 2 con estilo elegante

 **esqueleto:** ¿¡que clase de ropa ridícula es esta!?

 **rarity: *gasp*** ¿como te atreves a decir esa barbaridad?

 **zombie:** ami me gusta... pero, me causa mucha picazón en la cabeza ¿de que esta echo?

 **pinkie:** ¡ortigas!

el zombie enojado le avienta su sobrero en la cara de rarity

 **zombie:** suficiente. mejor le juego al verga... ¿que tan malo podría pasar?

el zombie lentamente procedió a sacar la mano don estaba el sol, pero al pensarlo bien se detiene

 **zombie: *pensando*** no, debo de ser lo suficientemente imbécil para hacer eso

el zombie concentra su vista hacia el esqueleto, la cual, le surge una idea

 **zombie:** ¡hey, amigo!

 **esqueleto:** ¿ahora que?

 **zombie:** mira; fíjate que se me cayó un centavo, si lo agarras, sera todo tuyo

 **esqueleto:** ¿enserio? ¡genial!

el esqueleto empezo a buscar el centavo pero fue en vano, pero no se rendia, y el zombie se prepara para darle una patada en el trasero para llevarlo al sol, pero ivan lo interrumpe

ivan: ha ha ha ha amigo... en primer lugar, dejate de aprovecharte de tu amigo, que sea imbécil no significa que le tengras que hacerlo sufrir

esqueleto: exact- ¡oye!

ivan: segundo, dejen de tratar como si no sirvieran para nada a mis amigas

zombie: aja sí. algo mas que quiera agregar patron

ivan: emm... claro, su pase de salida sigue en pie haci que les doy 5 segundos de ventaja para que corran... comienzo ¡uno!

esqueleto: hey amigo, no te enojes, se que nos tienen miedo nosotros pero...

ivan: ¡dos!

esqueleto: por favor, no nos mates tengo una cita a las 8 de la noche...

ivan; ¡tres! se les acaba su tiempo

zombie: ya cabron, salgamos de aqui!

los 2 amigos agarran los sombreros y el zombie agarra el brazo de su amigo para poder llevárselo a la fuerza, la cual cae y se lo empieza a llevar tirado

rarity: ¡oigan! ¿¡que no los querian!?

zombie: *desde lejos* lo siento pero es para una buena causa

Ivan: ¡cuatro! ¡cinco!

ivan saca el arco y empieza a apuntarles a los moustros, toma aire y se concentra en uno de sus 2 objetivos, para flutershy su nerviosismo estaba por las nubes, y por hacerse la valiente embistió a ivan para tirarlo

flutershy: ¡NO LES HAGAS DAÑO!

flutershy tira a ivan directo hacia el suelo tirando su arco y a el, dejando escapar a los moustros, ya ellos ya estaban lo bastanre lejos y al parecer los perdieron de vista e igual ivan, las ponys se quedaron asombradas por la acción de flutershy, ya que ella nunca hizo algo haci

 **Iván:** ¡flutershy! ¿por que hiciste eso?

 **flutershy:** lo siento Iván, pe- pero no quería que los lastimaras

 **Iván:** si. no te preocupes flutershy, mejor les doy oportunidad. tuvieron suerte... mucha suerte

los zombies al perderlos de vista fueron rumbo a ver Herobrine. se veían cansados y hambrientos desde la última ves que comieron antes de salir a buscar a twilight

 **esqueleto:** amigo... ¿crees que Herobrine no estará esperando?

 **zombie:** ¿esperando? probablemente le valga un comino que no hayamos regresado, tiene un ejército de monstruos a su disposición, mi estómago gruñe, y solo quiero comer al llegar, talves se le olvido en que debemos de atrapar esa unicornio morada

 **esqueleto:** ¿pero, si el se acuerda?

 **zombie:** emmm... pues ahi veremos amigo

el sol ya se estaba escondido, ya dejando ver la luna, al menos les paso algo bueno, se quitaron sus sombreros y siguieron con su camino

 **zombie:** ¡valla! ya hora me estaba muriendo de la picazón,

 **esqueleto:** ¡ja! lo bueno que soy un esqueleto, no puedo sentir esa sensación

 **zombie:** cállate, o te haré razones para sentir dolor imbécil

 **esqueleto:** hey, cálmate amigo ¿por que andas muy enojado?

 **zombie:** solo estoy estresado, ¿okey? quiero desestresarme con una siesta reparadora amigo. eso es lo que quiero

 **esqueleto:** bien, esta bien te dejo de molestar

los moustros seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a su destino, todo estaba tranquilo, todo como de costumbre

 **zombie:** hey! voy a comer ¿quieres acompañarme?

esqueleto: si, adelantate, yo luego te alcanzó

el zombie se dirigió a comer mientras que su amigo empezó a caminar por el lugar, el vio un par de monstruos reunidos en bola hablando de cosas sin importancia, el dio una mirada a esa bola, y uno de ellos se centra en el esqueleto mientras el los miraba, rápidamente quito su vista sobre ellos, y mejor decidió en mejor ir a comer con su amigo pero sin darse cuenta choca con otro esqueleto

 **esqueleto 2:** ¡HEY! fijate en donde...

 **esqueleto:** ¿que? ¿algun problema?

 **esqueleto 2:** heee. no, pero, ¿tu no eres uno de los que no han regresado ayer?

 **esqueleto:** ummm... supongo que si

 **esqueleto 2:** es que... Herobrine los esta buscando

 **esqueleto:** ¿y eso porque?

 **esqueleto 2:** no tengo ni idea, me dijo que era algo que no me tenia que importar

 **esqueleto:** heee bieeeen... veremos mi amigo y yo sobre eso, aun así gracias por la información

 **esqueleto 2: *desde lejos*** sera mejor que ahorres por una operación de la columna... duele que ni te imaginas

el esqueleto se dirigió con su amigo, se sentó en una mesa donde esta el zombie

 **esqueleto:** ¡oye! tengo que decirte algo

 **zombie:** ¡que considencia! yo también

 **esqueleto:** ¿que es lo que vas a decir?

 **zombie:** quiero quejarme. esta carne sabe a plastico

 **esqueleto:** yo me refería a algo mas importante, no algo sobre tu comida

 **zombie:** bueno, pienso que diras algo mucho mas estupido que lo que dije

 **esqueleto:** no exactamente

 **zombie:** haber ¡sorprendeme!

esqueleto: Herobrine nos esta buscando, y no se por que

el zombie al escuchar eso se empieza a ahogarse con su comida que tenia en su boca, al ver eso su amigo le pega en su espalda para sacarle su comida, lo cual funcionó, se cae y vuelve a tomar aire

 **zombie: *tose*** ¡TE DIJE SORPRENDEME! ¡NO QUE ME INTENTES MATAR!

 **esqueleto:** ¿y como sabría que te pasaría esto?

 **zombie:** pero si ya sabes eso, pero, ¿estoy seguro de lo que oi?

 **esqueleto:** si, ¿sera que se nos hara algo?

zombie: ¡tonterías! no creo que nos vaya a hacer algo

esqueleto: Eso espero

 **zombie:** bueno, sera mejor que ya vallamos con Herobrine, puede ser algo importante

 **esqueleto:** si amigo

Mientras...

Herobrine estaba caminando dando vueltas mientras andaba pensando algunas cosas

 **Herobrine:** no puedo creer que esos imbéciles no hayan venido. cuando los vea los pondré como camotes, y los amarrare en un...

toc toc toc

 **Herobrine:** ¿uh? ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ME ANDA MOLESTANDO?

heee... disculpe, le vengo a dar el cafe

 **Herobrine:** ha, ok puedes pasar

un zombie entro vestido de sirviente con un carrito donde transportaba el café, y se paro en donde se encontraba Herobrine

 **zombie 2:** jefe, fue gracioso la primera vez, pero ya mis compañeros se están riendo de mi a cada rato ¿ya me puedo quitar esto?

 **Herobrine:** ¿Tu? y lo dices cuando eres el que trae mi café todos los días, debes de tener tu uniforme para que pueda identificarme entre todos tus compañeros, y harás esto, por toda la eternidad. ahora, ¡SIRVE MI CAFÉ!

el zombie sirviente queda cabizbajo y con tono decepcionante

 **zombie 2:** a sus órdenes amo

el zombie toma la tetera y empieza a introducir el cafe caliente en un vaso, y se lo da a Herobrine

 **zombie 2:** aqui tiene

 **Herobrine:** ya era hora inútil, espero y no sepa de nuevo ha drenaje

Herobrine procede a darle un sorbo al café, la cual que sin pensarlo lo escupe todo en la cara del zombie quemando le la cara

 **zombie 2:** ¡HAAAAAH! ¡QUEMA MUCHO!

Herobrine: ¿que? ¡TANTO QUE LOS ESTABA BUSCANDO! ¡Y APARECEN AHORA!

eran los moustros que estaban desaparecidos en la puerta

 **zombie:** claro que si Herobrine, aqui estamos, en sola una pieza

 **zombie 2:** ¡vaya! han regresado estos

el zombie escupido se levanto con la fuerza que le quedaba totalmente a causa del café, pero Herobrine totalmente en desacuerdo en que siga vivo agarra la tetera y se lo rompe en la cabeza liberando todo el café

 **zombie 2:** ¡HAAAA! ¡OTRA VES NO!

 **Herobrine:** y bien... ¿que milagro que vienen por acá?

 **esqueleto:** venimos a entregarle este humil...

el zombie le da un sape el la nuca y empezándose a quejar

 **zombie:** cállate si? no te hagas el graciosito, y bueno, como puede ver, ya llegamos, los 2 en una sola pie...

 **Herobrine:** hey, me vale que si llegaron completos, con solo una pierna, o solo sus estúpidos cerebros sin materia gris. lo que me importa es que ¿trajeron a la caballo morada?

 **esqueleto:** bueno. técnicamente, nah

 **zombie:** ¡HAAA! ¡NO PUEDES MANTENER TU BOCA CERRADA!

 **Herobrine:** ¡JA! así que... ¿no me trajeron a esa caballo?

 **zombie:** jefe, discúlpenos, le prometemos que se la traeremos

 **Herobrine:** ¡NO! ¡LES DI 1 DÍA! 1 día para atraparla, 24 horas completas con armamento, y monstruos para darles el trabajo mas fácil, y ademas, estuvieron casi un día fuera del limite de mi tiempo que les pedí. ¿y aun así no me la trajeron? ¡SON UNOS IMBÉCILES QUE NO SIRVEN PARA NADA!

 **esqueleto:** lo siento jefe, le vamos a jurar que no va volver a pasar

 **Herobrine:** ho, y ya no pasar ¡POR QUE OFICIALMENTE LES RELEVÓ DE SUS PUESTOS! ha ser solo unos buenos para nada. váyanse olvidando de ordenar tropas, ni nada de nada, en ahora en adelante, están desterrados de este lugar, y nunca vuelvan, por que sufrirán las duras consecuencias, sus compañeros y amigos ahora serán sus enemigos, y sus miserables vidas tendrán este castigo por el resto de sus vidas

 **zombie:** ¿que? ¡es injusto!

se escuchaba fuerte golpes provenientes de la entrada dando fuertes empujones intentando abrirla, la puerta no resistió mas y se rompe, entrando varios zombies y esqueletos rodeando a los moustros exiliados

 **Herobrine:** ¿injusto? ¡ja! yo soy el que da las reglas aqui. Intentaron ustedes retarme... pero nadie. se va a burlarse de mi ¡MATENLOS!

los moustros cumplen las ordenes de Herobrine, yendo hacia los exiliados

 **esqueleto:** ¡MIERDA! ¿tienes alguna idea?

 **zombie:** eso intento...

el zombie empieza a analizar el entorno, ve al zombie bañado en el cafe, y le surgio una idea, carga el zombie y lo avienta para tirar a lo monstruos, dejando la entrada libre

 **zombie:** ¡VAMOS! ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUI!

 **Herobrine:** ¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPEN A ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS!

los moustros corrían por el pasillo de la cueva evitando cualquier monstruo empujándolos para dejarlos fuera de combate, se estaban acercando ya a la luz de la entrada, pero aparece un Enderman en la puerta impidiéndoles salir

 **Enderman:** ¡hola chicos! ¿me recuerdan?

 **zombie:** quítate del medio, queremos salir

 **Enderman:** ¿¡ESTÁN LOCOS!? ¿después de aquel día del almacén? ¡creo que es hora de mi venganza! ¡jajaja!

el Enderman se distrajo en su risa y el esqueleto aprovecho el momento

 **esqueleto:** ¡hey amigo! te ves cansado ¿no quieres café?

el esqueleto moja al anderman quemandolo y sacándolo del camino

 **Enderman:** ¡HAAAA! ¡CAFÉ CON LECHE! ¡SOY INTOLERANTE A LA LACTOSA! *tele transportación*

los moustros escapan de aquel infierno, pero aun no acaba, del bosque empezaban a llegar creepers listos para explotar, y arañas que salían de los árboles saltando directo al suelo para agarrarlos por sorpresa, y zombies y esqueletos saliendo de la cueva, obligando a los exiliados a escapar, corrieron sin pensarlo, esquivando como podían todo lo que se movía, se pararon atrás de un terreno, por ahora sentían que ya no los seguían, pero tienen ahora que vigilar sus espaldas ya que ahora para sus compañeros, eran enemigos ahora

 **esqueleto:** ¿sabes? a que ya los hayamos perdido, debemos escondernos para que no nos agarren

 **zombie:** no lo creo... y esperar a que sea de día, recuerda que somos zombies y no podemos estar a la luz de dia, nos dejaron los la situacion dificil amigo, sera mejor seguir caminando en la noche, pero con precaución, y obvio hay que escondernos ya cuando el sol salga

 **esqueleto:** ¿y donde tienes pensado dirigirnos?

 **zombie:** no lo se amigo... no lo se. por ahora solo seguiremos con nuestro naufragio y dejar que el destino lo decida

los moustros empezaron a caminar sin rumbo, evitando cualquier moustro, y intentando buscar algo de comida, es poco probable que ellos puedan sobrevivir estando ellos 2 solos...

o eso creen...

 **y bien chicos aquí es como termino con las publicaciones que hice este fanfic a lo largo desde que lo cree (aproximadamente 4 años) hasta hoy actualmente es aquí donde estoy (12/NOV/2018) ahora toca a seguir con mi historia, tengan paciencia y les prometo que tendrán otro capitulo próximamente**

 **y recuerden, son libres para comentar, opinar y darle a favoritos... sin nada mas que decir ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	15. Cap 15 Persecución algo amorosa

**Bueno antes de empezar esto, voy a decir algunas cosas.** **Una disculpa sobre el capitulo 7 que ese capítulo se habia repetido el capítulo 8, perdon, ese error lo tenia desde el año pasado y apenas me doy cuenta :v.** **En fin... el capitulo esta ya actualizado con el verdadero capítulo 7. Auque probablemente ya lo leeyeron.** **¡pero bah! Basta de rodeos, y que comienze el capítulo.**

 **Cap** **15 Persecución algo amorosa.**

La noche seguía deambulando por el lugar, la oscuridad, el ambiente frío y monstruos seguían en la tierra, buscando alguna alma al que devorarse.

Se puede ver, un pequeño espacio de pasto que se destruía, pareciera que alguien estaba intentando salir a la superficie. De ese hueco de tierra salía un esqueleto, mirando hacia todos lados asegurándose que no había nadie.

 **Esqueleto** : Bien. No hay modos en la costa.

 **Zombie** : ¿Estás seguro cabeza hueca?

 **Esqueleto** : ¡Claro que sí!

 **Zombie** : Bien, ayúdame a subir.

El esqueleto ayuda a su compañero a subir a la superficie, obviamente sin hacer mucho ruido para no atraer a los monstruos.

 **Esqueleto** : ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? Te recuerdo que ahora las cosas ya no son como antes después de haber Sido exiliados.

 **Zombie** : Eso ya lo sé. Pero no creo que esos idiotas vayan a darnos mucho más prioridad encima de esas ponys

 **Esqueleto** : pero eso no significa que vayamos a pasear por todo el mundo. Además, te recuerdo que somos aún hostiles para la luz del sol, la cual nuestras probabilidades para vivir se vuelven aún más reducidas.

 **Zombie** : si es cierto, deberemos de conseguir alguna forma para andar en el sol.

 **Esqueleto** : Dejemos eso después amigo, por ahora es pensar sobre cómo pasar desapercibido por los monstruos.

 **Zombie** : ¿Tú qué propones?

 **Esqueleto** : ***Pensanso*** Emmm… ¿volver a escondernos en el oyó?

 **Zombie** : ¡Por favor! No seas miedoso. Nada que unos buenos golpes pueden ayudarnos.

 **Esqueleto** : …

El esqueleto se había quedado totalmente quieto mirando a su amigo

 **Zombie** : ¿Que me miras?... ¿Tengo un mono en la cara?

El esqueleto con mucho miedo, y sudor en su frente, fue señalado con su mano temblorosa detrás de su amigo.

?¿: ¿Acaso pensaban que esto iba ser más fácil de lo que pensaban?

El Zombie mira hacia atrás de él y se veía un Zombie con 3 esqueletos respaldándolo, el Zombie quedó un poco intimidado por ver a los monstruos.

 **Zombie** : Ehh… ¿pensaban que era enserio sobre lo que dije que los iba a dar de garrotazos?

 **Zombie 2** : escuchamos todo lo que dijiste. ¿Tú que creías?

Apareció un silencio involuntario, pero el zombie exiliado rompe el silencio

 **Zombie** : saben chicos. Aparte de darles de coscorrones tengo otra arma más poderosa bajo la manga.

 **Zombie 2** : ¿así? ¿Cuál?

 **Zombie** : Las piernas.

 **Zombie 2** : ¡AH! ¿Para pelear a patadas?

 **Zombie** : No, pa' correr ¡CORREE!

 **Zombie 2** : ¡No dejen que se escapen!

Los mounstros empezaron a seguir a los exiliados, los esqueletos empezaron a disparar sobre ellos gracias a sus arcos, pero por mala suerte no les dan.

 **Esqueleto 1** : ¡Dispara bien idiota!

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Hey! ¡El burro hablando de orejas!

 **Zombies 2** : ¡Hey! Par de inmaduros, ¡Se escapan!

 **Esqueletos** : Ho, Cierto.

Los par de mounstros perseguidos ya se habían alejado mucho, pero no suficiente para perder a sus enemigos. Pero aún así, la suerte de ellos 2 no estaba de su lado

 **Esqueleto** : hey… ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

El esqueleto dirige su mano hacia el cielo, para identificar lo que quería informarle a su amigo.

 **Zombie** : ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

 **Esqueleto** : si amigo.

El sol estaba empezando a dar sus rayos del sol, la cual era una mala señal, los rayos empezaban a golpear contra la piel y los huesos de los mounstros, afortunadamente, el sol como acaba de salir, su calor aún era muy inferior para provocar quemaduras graves, pero tienen que buscar una sombra, y pronto, de lo contrario morirán calcinados o morirán a manos de sus enemigos, lo que venga primero.

Rápidamente el zombie mira a su alrededor y encuentra un Bosque con alta sombra para refugiarse.

 **Zombie** : ¡Mira! ¡Al bosque! ¡Rápido!

Los 2 amigos fueron rápidamente al bosque a intentar refugiarse. Sus perseguidores llegaron a la ubicación donde se encontraban antes sus enemigos.

el sol a medida que pasaba el tiempo aumentaba su intencidad de calor, la luna ya se había ocultado, ya empezaba a ser peligroso el sol para los zombies y esqueletos.

 **Zombies 2** : ¡Pónganse cascos chicos!

Los mounstros sacaron un casco de materia de yerro para cada uno, para que no les dañará el sol. Pero uno de los esqueletos no encontraba su casco, por mala suerte.

 **Esqueleto** : ¡Hay no! Olvidé mi casco.

 **Zombie 2** : ¡Si serás idiota! ¡Corre Hacia La Sombra! ¡Rápido!

El esqueleto rápidamente fue hacia una sombra, aunque fue demasiado tarde, el sol empezaba a hacer su trabajo, sus huesos empezaban a sublimarse a causa de la temperatura que sufría el esqueleto, el dolor empezaba a ser más molesto a medida que pasaba los segundos, hasta volverse quemaduras insoportables, rápidamente su huesos empezaban a arder y prenderse en fuego.

 **Esqueleto 1** : ¡AUXILIO! ¡ME QUEMOOO! ¡HAAAAAAH!

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Hey! Debemos de rescatarlo.

 **Zombie 2** : no… déjalo, El ya no tiene esperanza. Vámonos, podemos capturarlos nosotros 2

Los monstruos seguieron su camino dejando morir a el esqueleto. sus huesos perdían todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco que sus huesos estaba en contacto con el fuego, lentamente los huesos empezaba a carbonizarse, perdiendo sus propiedades y siendo prácticamente frágiles.

sus piernas ya carbonizadas empezaban a romperse haciendo caer a el esqueleto, ya para dejarlo completamente fuera de combate, el esqueleto ya sabía perfectamente su destino en morir calcinado. Mientras el fuego terminaba con su vida, el esqueleto daba ya sus últimos quejidos y sollozos para hacia terminar con su vida.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, estaban allí el esqueleto y el zombie, escondidos para que no los encuentren. Los que los estaban buscando accedieron al bosque, ya que es lo más probable donde estén ellos.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¿Donde estaran estos par de tarados?

Los 2 compañeros perseguidos fueron a echar una pequeña ojeada a la escena, solo estaba un esqueleto y un zombie buscándolos, pero vieron algo que les llamo su atención.

 **Zombie** : *gasp* ¡Por supuesto! Los cascos. Eso nos protegera del sol

Afirma el zombie susurrando.

 **Esqueleto** : ¿Como se los vamos a quitar?

 **Zombie** : No te preocupes, Tengo una idea... Y creó que no te va gustar… bueno… a menos que dudes de tu heterosexualidad

 **Esqueleto** : ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto cabron?

 **Zombie** : tú solo haz lo que te digo.

Los moustros seguían buscando a los 2 compañeros, veían por todo el bosque para ver si había algo fuera de lo comun, pero sin éxito.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¿Estás seguro que aquí hay alguien señor?

 **Zombie 2** : Ugh, olvídalo. Tienes razón, aquí no hay nada. Hay que irnos de aquí.

 **Esqueleto** : Yuju~ ¡hola chicos!

El esqueleto apareció atrás de ellos, su apariencia no era la misma, si no, él estaba vestido improvisadamente de mujer, simulando ser una mujer esqueleto, para pasar desapercibido.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ***Mira atrás*** ¡Allí esta uno!

El esqueleto rápidamente apunta con su arco, pero el zombie lo detiene rápidamente al ver a quién estaba apunto de dispararle.

 **Zombie** : ¡Heeee! Tranquilo Bro, no es lo que estamos buscando, ¿Que estabas apunto de hacer? Estabas apunto de dispararle una mujer esqueleto.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¿eh? ¿Encerio?

Analizó bien a la "esqueleta" y si, tenía un buen aspecto, tanto que para el esqueleto le pareció "atractiva"

 **Esqueleto** : (estoy pensando que esto es una horrible idea)

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Oh! lo siento querida dama, pe-pero estamos buscando a unos 2 monstruos. Discúlpeme por Apuntarle el arco.

 **Esqueleto** : eh, eh, no te preocupes, siempre me apuntan un arco por accidente.

Contestó con un tono más agudo para que parezca algo femenina, pero su nerviosismo aumentada cada ves mas por razón que el esqueleto se acercaba más.

 **Esqueleto 2** : Ho, de manera que ya han pasado varios por aquí…

 **Esqueleto** : Diría que si.

El esqueleto lo dice con un tono sospechoso

 **Esqueleto 2** : oh bueno… Y dime ¿A caso algunos de ellos te a invitado a salir?

 **Esqueleto** : ¿¡QUE!?

El esqueleto se quedó perplejo a escuchar esa pregunta. Esa pregunta confirmo que ese esqueleto tenía una atracion amorosa con el teniendo el traje de mujer.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¿Algún problema?

 **Esqueleto** : si, es que… la verdad es que mi tiempo es muy corto sabes? no recuerdo si le apague a los frijoles.

El esqueleto intenta escaparse tranquilamente, pero el esqueleto enamorado lo detiene.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Ha!... ¿Con que está dulce y hermosa esqueleta se hace la difícil eh? Por qué me gusta que las mujeres no se dejen tan fácil, y contigo, no es la excepción.

 **Esqueleto** : mira… te seré sincero, !digo! Sincera. No salgo con nacos.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Que te dije! Ardiente. ¡GRRR!

 **Esqueleto** : (¡Hay mierda! ¿Cómo me vine a meter aquí? Un esqueleto se fije en mi, y aparte de eso, es aventado. ¡Hay por dios! si salgo vivo de esta, juro que te extirpare uno de tus ojos muertos con un tenedor oxidado)

 **Zombie 2** : ¡hey, Romeo! ¿Podrías dejar ya a tu Julieta? tenemos una búsqueda que hacer.

 **Esqueleto 2** : Ahora no.

 **Zombie 2** : ¡Hey! ¿Te estoy dando una orden sabes?

 **Esqueleto 2** : jefe, ¿no ves que estoy viendo un hermoso, campo de flores?

 **Esqueleto** : ***susurrando*** más bien parece un cementerio de flores putrefactas.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¿Perdón?

 **Esqueleto** : no, nada.

 **Esqueleto** 2: Por favor. Te pido amablemente que me acompañes, te haré la esqueleta más feliz que haya existido en este mundo.

 **Zombie** 2: Pfff… Ridículo

 **Esqueleto** : bueno. ¿Y como crees que voy a acompañarte con este sol? No sé... si tuvieras... un casco en cual regalarme.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Usa este!

El esqueleto le quita rápidamente el casco que tenía el zombie teniendo su cabeza descubierta

 **Zombie 2** : ¿¡QUE¡? ¿Acaso perdiste la razón idiota?

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¿acaso en tu casa no te enseñan modales? Las mujeres van primero que todo hombre.

 **Zombie 2** : somos monstruos, estamos creados por un propósito, ¡PARA MATAR!

El esqueleto le da un buen peñetazo al zombie dejándolo caer al suelo.

 **Esqueleto 2** : Espero y ese golpe sea un excelente ejemplo para eso.

El zombie empieza a pararse a pesar del golpe que le da el esqueleto.

 **Zombie 2** : ¿Así quieres jugar eh?

El zombie le devuelve ese golpe, aunque no cayó el esqueleto.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Ahh! Te metiste con el esqueleto equivocado ¡HAAAAH!

El esqueleto embiste al zombie tirandolo y golpeándolo por la caída de ellos 2 hizo que el casco del esqueleto se cayera, dando oportunidad que sigilosamente el esqueleto agarre el casco y se vaya de la escena, reuniéndose con su amigo.

 **Zombie** : ¡Vaya! Sí que hiciste que ellos pelearán entre ell… ***GOLPE***

El esqueleto le da un golpe fuerte con el casco a su amigo, dejándolo adolorido, y quejándose.

 **Zombie** : ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!?

 **Esqueleto** : Eso amigo mío, eso es por hacerme vestirme de mujer, y que un esqueleto se fije en mi.

 **Zombie** : ¡Oye! Al menos ya tenemos los cascos. Hay que equiparlo y vámonos de aquí.

 **Esqueleto** : esta bien, pero eso no hará olvidarme está estupidez.

Los 2 compañeros se pusieron los cascos y se fueron de allí sin retraso.

Los monstruos seguían aún peleándose por razón de la discusión que tenían de los cascos. La cual por tanto esfuerzo que dio ese esqueleto enamorado, fue en vano delante del zombie.

 **Zombie 2** : ¡Ja! aunque intentes pelear conmigo, va ser imposible querido esqueleto, tengo la ventaja de saber kickboxing.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Aaaay! Mis costillas.

El esqueleto lo dijo en un tono adolorido, el zombie mira a su al rededor, y veía que no estaba esa esqueleto

 **Zombie 2** : ¡Hey! ¿Y donde está tu Julieta?

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¿Que?

El esqueleto rápidamente se levantó perdiendo todo su dolor y veía a su alrededor, y como lo decía el zombie, no había ninguna esqueleta.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Tarado! ¡La asustaste!

 **Zombie 2** : ¿Yo? Tu empezaste a golpearme como un urgido desesperado

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Te equivocas! No soy un urgido

 **Zombie 2** : ¿Asi? Uno: no podías quitar tu cara de ella.

dos: me quitaste el casco para dársela a ella.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Cállate!

 **Zombie 2** : ¡No! ¡Y tres!: me golpeaste por el simple echo de contradecirte, Valiendote todo y dejándola a ella por encima de todo.

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¡Suficiente!... Yo creo que ya me hiciste sufrir mucho. Pero ahora que ella se fue, ahora solo existe en mi memoria.

 **Zombie 2** : mira… tranquilo, sé que tendrás a tu media naranja, pero tenemos que irnos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y deseguro esos idiotas ya han de estar muy lejos

 **Esqueleto 2** : em… pero no tengo tu casco, recuerda que se lo di a esa esqueleta

 **Zombie 2** : ¡HAAA! ¡Eres menso con "M" de mucho!...

El zombie busca su casco, pero sin ningún resultado, no lo encuentra.

 **Zombie 2** : ¿Y mi casco?

 **Esqueleto 2** : ¿Encerio hermano? ¿También perdiste tu casco? Y decían que el menso era yo.

 **Zombie 2** : de seguro se me cayó cuando peleábamos… debe de tenerlo un estupido conejo.

 **Esqueleto** : ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí hasta que anochesca?

 **Zombie 2** : Probablemente sí. Ayudame a encontrarlo.

 **Esqueleto** : ¡Oh! ¡Por los muertos!

Mientras con los otros monstruos. caminaban por un prado como se los lleve el viento. Ya era medio día y el hambre empezá a estar presente entre uno de los 2 amigos. Para él zombie sus tripas empezaban a sonar quejándose por falta de comida

 **Zombie** : ***Tripas gruñendo***

 **Esqueleto** : Veo que estás empezando a tener hambre

 **Zombie** : si cabron. Me muero de hambre

 **Esqueleto** : tranquilo amigo

 **Zombie** : ¡ajá si! Lo dices bien por qué eres un esqueleto y ustedes no tienen sistema digestivo

 **Esqueleto** : y aún así como por gusto eh. No te preocupes amigo, conseguiremos un poco carne y la vamos a asar a la luz del sol. ¿Que te parece?

 **Zombie** : ¡Nesesito comer! ¡Nesesito! ¡CARNE!

El zombie se quedó agachado y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, probablemente por que sus fuerzas se debilitaban por el hambre

 **Esqueleto** : ¿Estás bien amigo? ¡controlate!

 **Zombie** : No. No puedo yo… ¡QUIERO CARNE!

Sus ojos empezaron a tener un tono rojizo fuerte, el zombie había perdido el control en sí mismo, y su único objetivo era conseguir comida, su amigo intentaba controlarlo, pero todo intento era nulo, que en respuesta del zombie, fue aventarlo como pudo fuera de su camino. Tirándolo al suelo, y fue corriendo el zombie A buscar comida. A lo lejos se podía apreciar una manada de vacas. el zombie solo obedeció su instinto, y fue corriendo hacia las vacas.

Las vacas se encontraban con su comida de siempre. pasto. Hastas que

El zombie hambriento salto directo hacia una vaca. Pero al darse cuenta la vaca, ella ya estaba muerta.

El zombie como desquiciado fue desmenbrando la vaca, comiéndose la carne de la difunta vaca. La sangre salpicaba manchando a el zombie, pero el zombie sin importarle siguió tragándose la vaca. El esqueleto recuperó la razón sobre la caida, y fue dirictamente con su amigo, pero vio la horrible escena que hizo el zombie

 **Esqueleto** : ¡HAY NO!

El zombie ya había dejado de comerse a la vaca, pero el zombie ya no hacía nada, como si estuviera apreciando esa "obra de arte" de la vaca totalmente desmembrada. El esqueleto intento acercarse lentamente para ver qué pasaba

 **Esqueleto** : ¡Hey viejo! ¿Estas bien?

El esqueleto ya al estar cerca de él le pone su mano esquelética en el hombre de su compañero

 **Esqueleto** : ***le pone su mano***

 **Zombie** : ***FUERTE GRUÑIDO***

El esqueleto recibe un fuerte gruñido de parte de su amigo, que lo hace asustarse y tirarlo al suelo. El zombie se para para prepararse a asesinar a su amigo. El esqueleto pensaba que iba terminar asesinado a manos de su mejor amigo. Así que solo cerro sus ojos y espero lo que iba a pasar

El zombie era capaz de escuchar a su amigo empezando a llorar, esperando para que el lo asesinara, el zombie ya sabía lo que había echo, había perdido el control.

El empezó Agitárse su cabeza para así recuperar la razón, y el zombie procedió a levantar a su amigo.

 **Zombie** : ***suspiro*** Lo siento... Me descontrole. Era por el hambre. Así me pongo cuando no encuentro comida. Es como un método de supervivencia que tomo para no morir fácilmente. Debes entender que soy un zombie y que yo nesesito de la carne. Perdón

 **Esqueleto** : acepto tus disculpas amigo. Y no te preocupes, de todas formas somos amigos ¿No?

 **Zombie** : si… ¡aunque me cagas aveces cabron!

El cielo empiezaba a vestirse de color naranja, dando señal que estaba empezando a anochecer, y el sol empezaba a esconderse. Algo bueno para ellos, pero al mismo tiempo malo, ya que habrá presencia de monstruos. Haci que ellos cavaron un oyó, y volviera quedarse allí hasta que amanezca.

 **Esqueleto** : aún no puedo creer que fuiste capaz que hacerme vestirme de mujer en ese bosque

 **Zombie** : ¡JAJAJA! Pero debes admitir que fue gracioso.

 **Esqueleto** : no para mí.

 **Zombie** : ¡No te amargues amigo!

 **Esqueleto** : wey, tú no sabes esa pena ajena que alguien de tu mismo género se fije en ti. Y peor… vestido de mujer

 **Zombie** : eso es lo más divertido amigo, como ese esqueleto te intento seducirte, y tú, intentando salir de allí ¡JAJAJAJA!

 **Esqueleto** : (¿Con qué quieres jugar rudo eh? Entonces juguemos) Bueno. Y hablando de esto. ¿Cómo vas con tu chica?

El zombie al escuchar eso dejo de reír y puso mas atención a la pregunta.

 **Zombie** : ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres con "mi chica"?

 **Esqueleto** : No te hagas el tonto. Tú sabes perfectamente de quién estoy hablando.

 **Zombie** : No amigo, claro que no.

 **Esqueleto** : La… Pony.

El zombie quedó completamente congelado y sonrojado al escuchar esas palabras que soltaron de su amigo

 **Zombie** : … momento amigo... ¿Acaso me estás haciendo un escarmiento?

 **Esqueleto** : ¿Yo? ¡No, que va!

 **Zombie** : ¿Es por qué te ando castrado?

 **Esqueleto** : ¿Tú qué crees?

 **Zombie** : Mira amigo ¿Sabes? Tu ganas.

 **Esqueleto** : ¡No, ahora te aguantas!

 **Zombie** : Por favor amigo.

 **Esqueleto** : ¡Te gusta!

 **Zombie** : ¡Cállate!

 **Esqueleto** : ¡Te gusta, pero lo niegas!

 **Zombie** : Por supuesto que no, no siento ninguna atracción por ella.

 **Esqueleto** : Vamos amigo, confía en mí. No sé lo diré a nadie

 **Zombie** : No se lo dirás a nadie, por qué ni te diré nada de eso.

 **Esqueleto** : !Vamos! Te puedo enseñar algunos tips para ligartela.

 **Zombie** : ajá... y lo dice el esqueleto que hizo enamorar a un esqueleto, ¡no seas aguafiestas! además, estamos completamente perdidos de la vista de ellas, así que las probabilidades de reencontrarnos son nulas. Así que vete olvidando de una vez por todas de esas ponys ¿Ok?... Buenas noches.

El zombie sin pensar, se acostó en el piso de tierra acomodándose de espalda delante de su amigo. Se prepara para dormir pero el esqueleto seguia insistiendo

 **Esqueleto** : ¡Esta bien! Pero recuerda esto: tarde o temprano, este secreto brillará a la luz. Y no descansaré, hasta saberlo.

 **Zombie** : si, claro… como no. ***Susurrando*** Huesos de perro.

 **Esqueleto** : ¡Hey!... Aún no termine de hablar contigo.

El esqueleto intento despertar a su amigo, pero sin éxito, no lo logra, el zombie quedó completamente dormido y dejando que su amigo hablé como loco

 **Esqueleto** : Jum… estoy pensando que esto es una perdida de tiempo. *Bostezo* Tengo que dormir.

El esqueleto se acuesta en la tierra boca arriba, mirando el techo de tierra, solo esperando para que cierre los ojos lentamente, y entre en un sueño profundo.

2 horas después…

La noche aún seguía en la tierra. Los Mounstros rondaban por todo lugar.

Cada noche, un enderman rondaba por una zona de cada bioma, para ver si no encontraba un alma rondando por allí, se teletransportaba cada cierto tiempo. Aunque, no muchas veces se encuentra algo interesante.

El Enderman vigilante al estar caminando, teletransportandose, escucha algo que proviene del suelo. Se escucha una clase de ronquidos, pero algo familiares, para ser exactos de un zombie, se escucha algo debil, pero se puede entender que podría ser de un zombie, por los gemidos que hacian los zombies.

 **Enderman** : huh...proviene al parecer abajo de mi

El Enderman para salirse de su duda, con sus brasos agarra un bloque del pasto, y en efecto. Había como un pequeño cuarto solamente echo de tierra, surgiendole una pregunta "¿Quién estará allí?" nada es mejor que ir a ver por ti mismo, el Enderman sin hacer mucho ruido le da una vista al cuarto. Y lo que vio fue un esqueleto y el zombie durmiendo, pero no eran cualquier zombie y esqueleto, si no, los que estaban exiliados. Ahora sus enemigos

 **Enderman** : ***gasp*** ¡Son ellos!

Lo dijo sorprendido, pero en silencio para no despertarlos.

El Enderman al ver a los mounstros, rápidamente se teletransportó hacia un compañero que está merodeando por allí, un Creeper, lo cual hizo que se asustara.

 **Creeper** : ¡HAAAH! ¡SSSS! ¿¡Que haces estúpido!? ¡Casi me haces explotar!

Lo dijo casi con su cuerpo casi por explotar. Los Creepers por lo general su voz era con un acento estilo de serpiente

 **Enderman** : ¡Espera wey! Aún no explotes. pero… ¿Quieres explotar algo verdad?

 **Creeper** : ¡HUUY! Obvio que si, soy un Creeper, estoy echo para explotar.

Lo dijo el Creeper totalmente excitado e impaciente.

 **Enderman** : ¡Me gusta tu actitud amigo! Pero espero que no seas como el otro de la última vez.

 ***Flashback***

Era una reunión de muchos mounstros donde herobrine era el centro de atención.

 **Herobrine** : ¡Ya lo dije muchachos! Hoy vamos a atacar fuerte hacia una aldea, ¡Y quiero que explotemos todo lo que tengamos!…

 ***EXPLOSIÓN***

Se escucha una explosión entre los que estaban reunidos, era un un Creeper que explotó, la cual hizo que algunos que estaba alrededor de él fueran aventados por el rango de la explosión.

 **Herobrine** : ¿Ahora que pasó par de idiotas?

 **Zombie** : Pues… usted dijo que explotemos todo lo que tengamos, y él se lo tomó muy a pecho.

 **Herobrine** : Agh… idiotas.

Lo dijo mientras su cara caia cabizbaja de decepción.

 ***Fin flashback***

 **Enderman** : Como no serás tan bruto como el otro Creeper.

 **Creeper** : no, yo no soy tan bruto.

 **Enderman** : Menos mal. Pero mira. ¿Ves ese oyó en la tierra?

 **Creeper** : Escucha, vas a hacer esto.

El Enderman empieza a susurrar su plan a el Creeper, para que haga todo al pie de la letra.

 **Enderman** : ¿Entendiste?

 **Creeper** : Si.

Enderman: entonces ¡A la carga!

 **Creeper** : ¡POR QUE ME LO PIDIO!

El Creeper fue corriendo con lo que podía hasta llegar a el oyó, entro y procedió a explotar.

 ***EXPLOSIÓN***

El Creeper no lo pensó 2 veces y explota en la zona asignada, el Enderman se pone su palma en su frente en señal de desepcion

 **Creeper** : ¡ah! Mi cabeza.

El Enderman se teletransportó rápidamente hacia el Creeper.

 **Enderman** : ¿Pero que estás haciendo pedazo de bestia?

 **Creeper** : ¿Que? Me dijiste específicamente explotar este oyó.

 **Enderman** : (Herobrine tenía razón. Todos de aquí son unos verdaderos idiotas) Este no era el oyó idiota, ¿tienes acaso un retraso visual?

 **Creeper** : No lo sé… Creo que me pegaron de chiquito.

El Enderman enojado carga el Creeper y lo teletransporta en la ubicación dónde están los mounstros.

 **Enderman** : ¿Más fácil? ¡Imposible!... Vamos te estoy esperando para explotar.

 **Creeper** : ¡Hay! Pero si la anterior explosión me quito mucha energía.

 **Enderman** : No me importa. ¡Explotas por qué explotas!

El Creeper hace su esfuerzo y se prepara para volver a explotar, pero sin éxito, no puede

 **Creeper** : ¡ah! No puedo…

 **Enderman** : ¡POR DIOS! ¿Por qué tengo que ayudar a este imbécil?

Lo dice en tono enojado.

 **Creeper** : ¡Hey! Te escucho.

 **Enderman** : No me importa… Oh, ¡Lo tengo!

El Enderman desaparece inmediatamente, no tardó mucho, regreso teniendo un encendedor para prender al Creeper.

 **Enderman** : Haber si con esto explotas.

 **Creeper** : ¡Hey! ¡Esto es maltrato creeperiano! ¡Voy a llamar a mi abogado!

El Enderman no le importó lo que dijo el Creeper, y aún así lo prendió.

 **Enderman** : Ups, muy tarde amigo.

Antes que el Creeper nuevamente explotara el Enderman se teletransporto lejos para que no le sale la explosión, el Creeper empezó a parpadear y finalmente explota

 ***EXPLOSIÓN***

La explosión lo escucharon los mounstros que se despertaron inmediatamente, y veía que el techo echo de pasto había desaparecido, dejando ver el cielo de noche,

 **Zombie** : ¿Que fue eso?

 **Esqueleto** : Una explosión al parecer

El Enderman aparece derrepente atrás de ellos.

 **Enderman** : ¡Hola chicos!

El Enderman agarra a los 2 mounstros para que no se escaparan a ningún lado.

 **Esqueleto** : ¡Hey! ¿Que te creés para hacer esto?

 **Zombie** : ¡CÁLLATE! ¿Acaso quieres que nos hagan estofado con nuestros huesos?

 **Esqueleto** : y lo peor de todo, es que los endermans son buenos cocinando.

 **Enderman** : La comida de perro tiene razón, se hacer un rico pastel de carne, camarones a la plancha, o un… ***se agita la cabeza*** ¿eh? Ya me están pegando sus idioteces ¿Ven?

El Enderman se teletransporta en la superficie igual con los monstruos. Esta vez se reuso a estar teletransportandose, si no a caminar.

El Creeper volvió a recuperar la razón y ve que el Enderman se estaba yendo sin el, el fue a alcanzarlo

 **Creeper** : ¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas a llevarlos?

 **Esqueleto** : si, ¿adonde?

 **Enderman** : voy a matarlos claro, vi un lago de lava por aquí, y quiero que se derritan muriendo lentamente.

 **Zombie** : WOW viejo, sé que nosotros tenemos instintos asesinos… ¿Pero no crees que tú te pasas del límite?

 **Enderman** : Yo no tengo límites.

 **Creeper** : Estás enfermo.

 **Enderman** : Y yo no me explico que despues de 2 explosiones sigues con vida.

 **Creeper** : Es cómo volver a nacer, explotado pero resurges de las cenizas, como un fenix.

 **Enderman** : Pero en ves de ser un ave genial, eres un mounstro idiota

 **Creeper** : ¡OYE! ¿Quien eres para decir es...?

 **Enderman** : Ho, por fin. ¡Hemos llegado!

Habían llegado a un cañón donde la lava era abundante, cayendo a muchos metros y terminando en la lava. Una muerte bastante segura.

El Enderman extiende sus largos brazos con los 2 compañeros preparándose para tirarlos a la lava.

 **Enderman** : fin del trayecto chicos. Hasta aquí llegan sus miserables vidas.

 **Esqueleto** : Nunca pensé que moriría de esta manera… la verdad pensaba morir junto a varias mujeres teniendo relaciones hasta morirme de exceso... Hasta que me di cuenta que no tengo testículos.

 **Zombie** : ¡Hay por Herobrine! Moriré junto con el más idiota de todo el mundo.

El cielo empezaba a nublarse cubriendo por completo las estrellas y la luna, relempagos empezaban a escucharse a lo lejos, y cada segundo se acercaba a los monstruos.

Pequeñas gotas estaban empezando a caer hacia la tierra, el Enderman sintiendo pequeñas quemaduras ligeras, la gotas empezaban a intensificarse. Estaba lloviendo, la cual a el Enderman era malas noticias para el,

 **Enderman** : ¡MIERDA! ¡Esta lloviendo!

El Enderman empezó a teletransportarse como loco, acompañado de los 2 compañeros, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que el Enderman los soltó al poco tiempo, quedando casi cerca del Creeper.

 **Creeper** : ***Gasp*** ¡Sentirán la furia del Creeper!

El Creeper corrió directamente hacia los 2 compañeros, pero el zombie gracias a la lluvia, se barrio directo al Creeper, lo cual hizo que el Creeper fuera lanzado directamente hacia un compartimento de el cañón, salvándose la vida.

 **Zombie** : ¡Hay que irnos de aquí!

Los 2 monstruos salieron de la zona rápidamente perdiendo fácilmente la vista de ellos, y más ya que estaba lloviendo. Pero se han expuesto, y algunos zombies, esqueletos, creepers y entre otros mounstros los empezaron a perseguir, y a medida cada ves empezaban a aumentar más los perseguidores.

 **Esqueleto** : ¡Maldición Herobrine! Al parecer aumento más la prioridad de busqueda sobre nosotros.

 **Zombie** : dudo que ese idiota ya nos haya puesto en alerta máxima. Hay que escondernos, no creo que seguiremos así por la eternidad.

Los compañeros seguían corriendo hasta que encontraron una bioma lleno de pasto, pasto considerablemente largo, suficiente para esconderlos.

 **Zombie** : ¡Por alli amigo! Ahí estaremos bien.

Ellos fueron a los pastos, pasaron entre el pasto, y se acostaron para pasar desapercibido de los mounstros, y mas con una noche lluviosa, era más fácil perderlos.

Se escuchaban voces diciendo "No debieron irse tan lejos" y "no dejen que se escapen". Con el tiempo empezaron a rendirse, ya que ya no los encontraban, hasta que todo se tranquilizó.

 **Esqueleto** : podríamos decir que todo fue suerte.

 **Zombie** : Mucha suerte diría yo… aunque tarde o temprano se va acabar.

El zombie le llamó la atención algo, que le aumento muchas esperanzas.

 **Zombie** : pero… si esa suerte nos abriera otra ventana… tendríamos mucho mas.

El zombie lo dijo con una pequeña risa.

El zombie le llamó la atención una lugar, pero no era cualquier lugar, era una lugar que en particular era especial para los 2 mounstros, sentían un gran alivio al volver a ver ese lugar, fue como una segunda oportunidad para ellos, Pero solo pasaria si su suerte estaba de su lado.

Un letrero mostraba el nombre de esa ubicación, y rápidamente ellos lo identificaron.

 **Letrero** : ¡Bienvenido/a a pueblo henrich!.

 **Y bueno chicos, hasta aqui termina este capitulo. Siento mucho por la demora de este capitulo, pero no tiene mucho que sali de vacaciones y la preparatoria siempre esta en contra mia, ademas que no me llegaba ninguna idea de que agregar en este capitulo. Ni idea de donde saque tanta inspiracion para este capitulo, pero espero que les este gustando esta historia :)**

 **Para finalizar esto, voy a contestar unas cuantas dudas que me daba "** **Nahuelkunler" sobre algunas cosas y para que ustedes tambien tengan una imaginacion mas especifica al FanFic.**

 **1-. Se encontro varios errores ortograficos.**

 **R= Este FanFic, como lo habia dicho: Tiene tiempo que lo empeze a hacer, aproximadamente el FanFic lo empeze a crear en el año 2015 si mi memoria no me falla. Tenia aproximadamente unos 14 años en ese entonces (Actualmente tengo 17, Estoy aun pelin de cumplir los 18) y siendoles sincero, no respetaba casi la ortografia. Los primero capitulos estaban peores en ortografia que hasta me daban ganas de darle de cachetadas a mi yo del pasado XD, pero tiempo despues, los arregle para que sean entendibles a los lectores. Actualmente mis ultimos FanFics he mejorado en ese aspecto y son bastante entendibles a mi parecer.**

 **2-.** **¿Cual es el aspecto de Iván? Nunca lo describiste. ¿Es un aldeano normal?**

 **R= Ho cierto... Se me habia olvidado ese detalle. No recordaba que estas historias se desarrollan con palabras, y que este FanFic se compartia hacia otros lectores. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: como el habia dicho en un capitulo (Capitulo 6) el revelo que cursaba el primero de preparatoria. Asi que tendria unos 16 años. es una persona alegre, le gusta bastante el futbol, apesar de estar sufriendo en preparatoria saca buenas calificaciones, prefiere el completar sus estudios y disfrutar su vida de adolecente.**

 **El actualmente estudia agronomía, heredado de sus ante pasados y de su abuelo que le enseño los aspectos basicos de la agricultura y que actualmente ha cuidado el arbol de la santificacion por muchos años. Y su madre que es una exelente cocinera, se complementan exelente en calidad de alimentos y habilidad culinaria.**

 **Hablemos de su fisico: Pues... no puedo decir mucho aqui, ya que todo esta cuadriculado. Es un joven delgado, ya que consume muchos frutas y vegetales, y juega al futbol, es algo alto midiendo 1.78 M, pelo corto de color negro, es de piel blanca y posee ojos cafeces.**

 **3-. ¿Vegetta777 va a aparecer en otro capítulo? R= No lo se. Esa parte fue solo un relleno, auque lo pensare.**

 **4-. ¿Pinkie está enamorada de Twilight? R= No, solo son amigas. que ellas estaban sobreviviendo solas sin ninguna compañia pensando que su vida terminara en cualquier momento es otra cosa. Ademas... Ella esta siendo Pinkie Pie :v**

 **5-.** **No describiste la pelea. R= De seguro te refieres al capitulo 7. Eso fue un error de parte mia, se suponia que ese es el capitulo 8. Pero ya saben... Un error lo comete cualquiera. El verdadero capitulo 7 describe al final lo que paso con Twilight. Y como lo dije al principio, quedo arreglado ese capitulo.**

 **6-. ¿Las ponys son cuadriculares? R= ¡Me lleva! ¡Y sigo sin describir a los personajes!**

 **Bueno, digo que el modo que en Equestria Girls entran al portal y al atravesarlo te conviertes en humano, sigo esa misma receta del portal. Si antes eran ponys, al entrar en el mundo de Minecraft, se vuelven igual de pixeleados que todo su al rededor. Igual me habia. saltado ese dellate que se hayan dado cuenta que son ahora pixeleadas**

 **¡Y bueno! Eso es todo lo que puedo decir ante esas dudas, y espero que todos ustedes se hayan sacado de dudas. Auque si aun no entienden, diganlo, yo con gusto se las respondere en el siguiente capitulo...**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
